Love Will Find Us
by fanfictiongeek36
Summary: AU Pan is in 7th grade she has a huge crush on Uub, she thinks he's her everything, she makes a new friend Trunks, Pan starts to have a small crush on him but never tells him, but when Trunks tells her something one day, will it change their whole lives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters. I only own Roaue....  
  
Ages: Pan: 13 Trunks: 14 Uub: 14 Marron: 13 Roaue: 15  
  
Before You Read: Bra isn't even supposed to be born in this story, because it will just screw up my whole idea! Sorry for Bra fans! But Goten's in here...and he's not related to Pan, its confusing but hopefully you'll figure it out.  
  
***  
  
"Man, I hate that Trunks...he's so annoying...God he has nothing better do!" Marron whined as she leaned back into her seat on the bus.  
  
"Marron he's not that bad." Pan said looking at Trunks.  
  
"Really, then why does he hang out with that jerk Roaue?" Marron said looking at Pan straight in the eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean he's like Roaue now does it?" Pan said. Pan got distracted when she saw Uub get on the bus next to her.  
  
"Pan, hello! Anyone in there??" Marron said waving her arms in Pan's face.  
  
"Wow! Isn't Uub so cute!" Pan squealed.  
  
"Oh God, not him again." Marron said.  
  
"By the way did I tell you what he did in the hall today?" Pan asked,  
  
"Only about 1,000 times! My goodness you have nothing better to talk about except Uub."  
  
"You gotta admit, he's pretty cute...." Pan said and smirked.  
  
"Whatever, I wouldn't go out with him if my life depended on it." Marron replied.  
  
Pan just gazed out the window watching Uub's every move on the bus. She sighed as the bus started to move. "Marron, why do you hate Trunks so much?" Pan asked trying to get her mind off of Uub.  
  
"Because, he's just annoying! He needs to get some new friends and dump that slut of a girlfriend." she replied.  
  
"Well, then why don't you talk to him?" Pan asked.  
  
"Because, he'll probably tell me to get lost or something, and I really don't care about that stupid freak."  
  
"Marron, can you just be nice?" Pan asked "Nope sure can't!" She replied.  
  
Marron had to get off of the bus. "I'll call you tonight!" Marron said before getting off the bus.  
  
"Okay!" Pan said as she waved goodbye to her best friend. 'Hummm, I wonder....' Pan wondered to herself as she looked at Goten sitting all by himself. He was usually sitting by Trunks but today he wasn't. Pan went over to Goten.  
  
"Hi!" Pan said and sat down beside Goten.  
  
"Hi Pan..." Goten said and looked at Pan in the eyes.  
  
"So whatcha been up to Goten?" she asked  
  
"Trunks is mad at me...." Goten said, "Why?' Pan asked.  
  
"Trunks was getting beaten up today by Roaue and I helped out and Trunks told me that he could take care of himself." Goten pouted.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Goten, well I have to get off the bus. See ya tomorrow!" said Pan as she headed off the bus. "Bye!" Goten said and waved at her.  
  
Pan walked up to her house and when she got home, she wasn't greeted by anyone as usual. She went to the kitchen and got her a snack and headed up to her room to do her homework. When all of the sudden the phone rang.  
  
Pan: Hello?  
  
Marron: Hey, sup?  
  
Pan: Oh hey Marron, I have a lot of homework I gotta do so can you call back later?  
  
Marron: Sure, no problem.  
  
Pan: I might be on the internet tonight so try Instant Messaging me, Ok?  
  
Marron: Ok, talk to you later Pan  
  
Pan: You too.  
  
When Pan got off the phone she finished up her homework and her dad came home, Pan lived with her father, since their mom and dad got divorced.  
  
"Hey dad" Pan said as he walked in the door. "Hey Panny, how are you?" Gohan asked making sure his little girl didn't get in trouble at school.  
  
"Good," she replied happily  
  
"How was your day at school?" he asked.  
  
"It was great! Uub talked to me today!" she squealed in excitement.  
  
"Oh really?" Gohan asked as if he were interested in what she was talking about.  
  
"When I was walking by Uub, he waved at me and said hi!" Pan said as she started walking around the room, "Oh, daddy Uub is so cute!"  
  
"Well honey, looks won't get you through high school, its always brains, and that's why you have always kept your grades up." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but Uub is just sooo cute!" Pan said. She would never shut up about her huge crush on him.  
  
"Pan I think we'd better go get something to eat, I'm starved!" Gohan said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure daddy! Where are we gonna go eat??" Pan asked.  
  
"Lets go eat at McDonalds." Gohan said. And with that said, the two scrambled out the door and hopped into the care and were on their way to getting them some food.  
  
After dinner they headed home. When they got home there were two messages on the answering machine. The first message was for Gohan, it was some man calling about an important meeting. The other one was for Pan it was Marron. Marron had said she wasn't going to be at school the next day.  
  
"Awww, man..." Pan said and frowned. "Come on honey, its late and you need to get your sleep okay?" Gohan said and patted her on the back.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to bed." Pan said and hugged her dad. "Night dad." Pan said, "Night Pan." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh shoot! I'm gonna miss the bus." Pan said as she looked at her alarm clock, it read 7:09, the bus ran at 7:18. She quickly showered and put on a shirt that said, "It takes 47 muscles for me to scowl at you...but only 6 to reach out and strangle you" she slid some jeans on and grabbed her books and headed out the door. She looked at her watch.  
  
'Whew, just in time.' she thought as the bus stopped and she got on.  
  
'Darn it, I forgot that Marron isn't riding the bus today.' Pan thought to herself as she sat all alone to the school. When the bus got to school, Pan sat alone at the breakfast table, no one sat by her.  
  
When school was out that day, Pan didn't want to sit all alone again like she did in all of her classes. She didn't want to get on the bus, but she finally got on the bus and when she did get on someone said "Your friend...Marron ain't on?"  
  
Pan turned to looked who was talking to her. It was Trunks. "Oh, hey Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit there?" she asked looking at the empty seat next to Trunks.  
  
"No, not at all." Trunks said and scooted over a bit.  
  
"How are you Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Fine, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Good...OH my goodness! What happened to your arm?!" Pan said looking at Trunks' bruised arm.  
  
"Aw, I got in a fight with Roaue. He beat me up really bad." Trunks said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it really doesn't hurt that bad." Trunks lied. He knew very well that it hurt like hell.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell someone that Roaue is beating you up?" Pan asked  
  
"Because, then I'd be known as the tattle tale or the baby." Trunks said  
  
"Well, what if I told someone for you?" she asked  
  
"Then people would think you were my girlfriend...I mean not that your ugly or anything...its just....well...." Trunks said and they both started to blush.  
  
"I see what you mean." Pan said.  
  
"Whew, glad that was over." Trunks said.  
  
"So can we just be friends?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, friends it is." Trunks said.  
  
"Well I gotta go. See you later Trunks." Pan said and smiled as she got off the bus. 'This is the start of a great friendship.' Pan thought to herself as she walked to her house.  
  
When she got home she thought about her great friendship with Trunks. She couldn't wait until tomorrow so she could tell Marron about it. Pan went to the kitchen and made something to eat. She was starving! After she was done eating she took a nap and dreamed about her new friend Trunks.  
  
The next day at school Marron still wasn't there. Pan didn't want to spend the whole day alone again. So when she got on the bus, she sat by Trunks.  
  
"HI!" she said when she sat by him.  
  
"Hey, how's things going?" he asked.  
  
"Great!" she replied and smiled.  
  
"Well that's good." Trunks said and smiled. Pan and Trunks talked on the bus until they got to school.  
  
When they got to school, Pan went to go sit all alone again at the breakfast table. She saw Trunks with two trays in his hands and she looked happy to see him, while on the other hand Uub was coming as well. Trunks saw that she was looking away. He turned into the direction she was looking and saw Uub. Trunks frowned and walked over by Goten, who didn't have a tray yet, and sat it down for him.  
  
"Here you go Goten." Trunks said rather sad.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks pointed a finger towards Pan.  
  
"Hi Pan." Uub said as he sat down.  
  
"Hi Uub." Pan said. 'Wow I don't believe that this is happening!' Pan thought to herself as Uub sat by her.  
  
"How are things going?" Uub asked  
  
"Great! Things are great!" Pan said and smiled.  
  
"Well that's good." Uub said.  
  
"Trunks what is wrong? I mean its just Pan...you...really...never" Goten said as he swallowed his food. "You really never cared about her before." Goten finished.  
  
"Yeah, well now were friends and I just wanted to be nice and get her a tray and here she goes and walks over to Uub. Man he disgusts me." Trunks said and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well Pan, I guess I better go, see you around." Uub said.  
  
"Bye Uub!!" Pan squealed as Uub left.  
  
Trunks then walked up to her and said, "You coming?" Pan was still in a daze. Trunks couldn't take it. He just walked away and forgot about Pan and her love for Uub.  
  
"Huh Trunks? What did you say?" Pan said as she turned around. But he wasn't there. She looked to see where he was and he was walking with Goten.  
  
'Wonder what got into him?' Pan asked herself as she walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Pan had a great day the rest of the day, when she got on the bus she sat down by Trunks,  
  
"Did you have a nice conversation with Uub?" Trunks asked trying not to sound agitated.  
  
"Oh yeah!" she replied.  
  
"That's nice." Trunks said. The two didn't talk the rest of the way until Pan got off the bus,  
  
"Bye Pan." Trunks said. "Bye Trunks!" she replied as she got off the bus.  
  
When she got home she lay on her bed and sighed. Never had she left this good in her whole life. She fell asleep having dreams about Uub... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own any DBZ so please don't sue me.  
  
"Panny, Panny wake up." Gohan said as he gently stirred Pan from her sleep.  
  
"What dad?" Pan asked as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been sleeping?" Gohan asked as he looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I dunno, what time is it?" Pan asked as she started to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"It's 7:30 Pan." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh no! I have to finish my homework!" Pan yelled as she hopped out of her bed and to her backpack.  
  
"Panny, you were supposed to do that earlier, I had plans tonight." Gohan said irritated that Pan hadn't done her homework.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry okay! But if I don't get this done Mr. Sposato will kill me!" Pan said as she jotted words down on the paper.  
  
"15 minutes, then we have to be out of here." Gohan said. "Okay." Pan said.  
  
"I'll be in the living room watching TV if you need me okay." Gohan said. "Okay." Pan said as her father left.  
  
Pan quickly did her homework and was done in ten minutes so she rummaged into the living room to find her dad.  
  
"Dad I'm done with my home-" Pan suddenly stopped when she saw a red stain on her father's clothes.  
  
"D-d-dad? Are you okay?" Pan asked as she approached her father.  
  
The image she saw before her eyes was horrifying, her father had been stabbed in the chest, he had been ambushed, but by who? Pan's eyes started to water as she looked at her father's lifeless body.  
  
"Daddy no!!" Pan yelled and fell to her knees as tears fell from her face.  
  
Pan then looked around the house.  
  
'What if the person is still here?' she questioned herself as her eyes scanned the room. She heard a small sound coming from a closet. Pan cautiously walked over to the closet prepared to attack whatever was behind it.  
  
She opened the closet only to find their cat, Toby, trying to get out.  
  
"Oh its only you Toby." Pan said and smiled at her cat. She then walked over to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes what's wrong?"  
  
"I was doing my homework and when I went back into my livingroom to tell my dad I was done, I found...him......dead." Pan said as she cried to the woman over the phone.  
  
"Shhh, it will be okay."  
  
"No it won't! My dad is dead and now I have to live with my mom! I hate my mom!" Pan yelled to the lady.  
  
"You don't necissarily have to live with your mom."  
  
"Really?" Pan asked as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yes, you could live with another one of your relatives."  
  
"Ohh...okay...well what are you going to do about my dad?" Pan asked.  
  
"Tell me your address." Pan gave the address to the woman and she said that she would have someone over there immediatly.  
  
After Pan hung up the phone she started to cry again. "Dad, your so strong, and here you get killed just by watching TV." Pan said as she sat herself in a corner. "How could that happen dad?" Pan asked herself as she cried even more.  
  
Pan then felt two arms grab her by the waist. "Ahhhhhh!!!" Pan yelled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Pan, are you okay?" a man asked.  
  
"Grandpa Goku? Why are you here?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm going to be taking care of you Pan." Goku said and gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Really?" Pan asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes." Goku said and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa." Pan said and cried into his chest.  
  
"It'll be okay Pan, don't worry." Goku said and patted her on the back.  
  
"Pan, I'm going to be staying in the house with you until Chi-Chi lets me back in, then we'll go to my house." Goku said.  
  
"But Grandpa, I want to stay here, because if I don't then I'll have to go to a new school and make new friends." Pan said.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to convince Chi-Chi to move in here." Goku said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks grandpa." Pan said and hugged him.  
  
"But Pan, we have to leave while the detectives and police officers investigate this crime okay?" Goku said.  
  
"Okay." Pan said and stood up.  
  
"Come on, how about we go eat somewhere?" Goku said. Pan laughed. "What? I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay, lets go eat." Pan said and left with her grandpa.  
  
Pan didn't go to school the rest of the week because she had to be at the ceremony for her father's burial, and she had to be at the will ceremony as well. When she went to school on Monday everyone was nice to her, a little too nice.  
  
When she got on the bus she sat next to Marron.  
  
"Are you okay Pan?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Pan lied just so her friend wouldn't be worried.  
  
"Okay." Marron said. Pan then saw Trunks sit in front of her.  
  
"Hey Pan, after what happened last week, I got you this." Trunks said and handed Pan a small box.  
  
"T-t-thanks Trunks." Pan said and blushed a little bit. She then opened the box to reveal a necklace that had her name written on a heart.  
  
"That's so sweet Trunks." Pan said and smiled.  
  
"It was nothing." Trunks said.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Marron said as she looked at the two of them.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah what?" Pan asked.  
  
"Are you guys like going out?" Marron asked.  
  
"No, we are just friends." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh..." Marron said.  
  
"Thank you Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Your welcome." Trunks said and smiled at Pan.  
  
When the three of them got to school everyone's eyes stayed plastered on Pan.  
  
"Why are they looking at me like that?" Pan asked.  
  
"Probably cuz your dad kicked the bucket." Roaue said and laughed. Pan started to get tears in her eyes when Roaue made his comment.  
  
"Hey Roaue, don't you know what it feels like to lose a family member?" Trunks asked as he got up in Roaue's face.  
  
"No, but I do know what it feels like when I punch a little shrimp." Roaue said as he punched Trunks in the face.  
  
"Trunks! Are you okay?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I won't let him do that to you Pan." Trunks said as he regained his position.  
  
"What are you two going out?" Roaue said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"No." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't matter anyways now would it?" Roaue said and kicked Trunks in the stomach causing him to fall.  
  
"Now for your little bitch." Roaue said and walked up to Pan.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Pan yelled at Roaue and tried to shove him away but Roaue grabbed her hands and squeezed them hard.  
  
"Little bitch." he said again and slapped her hard causing everyone in the hallway to turn towards the fight.  
  
"Pan!" Trunks yelled as he ran up to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own Dbz...please don't sue me...  
  
Pan's scream was heard throughout the hallways as well, causing teachers to come out of their classrooms.  
  
"T-trunks?" she questioned when she opened her eyes from the hit.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trunks asked with great concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm f-fine." Pan said and stood up to face Roaue.  
  
"Oh now what is the little bitch gonna do? Huh? Go cry to her mommy?" Roaue said and started to laugh. Pan ignored his comment and smacked him dead on the face.  
  
"Fag." Pan said as she turned away from Roaue but got stopped by someone.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled as she turned around to see that it was Uub.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Pan, I was just trying to help you." Uub said as he started to turn away.  
  
"No no! Its okay, you can help me." Pan said causing Trunks to give Uub the death glare.  
  
"Are you okay Pan?" Uub asked.  
  
"No, my face hurts so much." Pan said as she lightly pressed her hand on it.  
  
"Here let me see." Uub said as he looked closer at her cheek.  
  
"Maybe she should go to the nurse Uub." Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should Pan. See ya later." Uub said and walked away. Pan looked over at Trunks with a confused look on her face. 'Why did he just do that?' Pan questioned herself as she watched Trunks come closer to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked imitating Uub.  
  
"No, my face hurts so much!" Trunks said now imitating Pan.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan yelled and glared at him.  
  
"How come when I asked you when you were okay you said you were fine? What's the deal with Uub?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I like him you baka." Pan whispered and hit him over the head.  
  
"Oh...." Trunks said and started to turn away but Pan stopped him.  
  
"huh?" he asked as he felt her hands grasp him.  
  
"Come with me." she said.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"Nurse." she said.  
  
"okay." he said and followed Pan.  
  
"Where are you two going?" A teacher asked. Pan and Trunks slowly turned around and saw that it was Mr. Gouvin.  
  
"Hey Mr. G." Trunks said and smiled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mr. Gouvin asked.  
  
"I'm helping her to the nurse." Trunks said.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Gouvin asked.  
  
"I-i really don't wanna talk about it." Pan said and turned her head away in shame.  
  
"Okay, go on ahead." Mr. Gouvin said and went back into his classroom.  
  
"Trunks, thanks for standing up to Roaue for me." Pan said and smiled at him.  
  
"S-s-sure anytime." Trunks said nervously as he looked at Pan in the eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong Trunks?" Pan asked with concern.  
  
"No, nothing...come on lets go." Trunks said and started to walk ahead of Pan.  
  
"Hold on!" Pan said and caught up to Trunks.  
  
"Hurry!" Trunks said and started to walk faster.  
  
"Hey!" Pan said as she grabbed Trunks' arm.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop." Trunks said. The two of them walked in complete silence the rest of the way to the nurse's office. After Pan got an icepack for her face the two of them went to their classes and completed the rest of their day.  
  
When Pan got home she was greeted to her grandfather. "Hey Panny how was school today?" Goku asked.  
  
"Not so good." Pan said as she sat down on a kitchen chair.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Some guy slapped me." Pan said as she turned towards Goku.  
  
"Oh my goodness Pan, your face is bruised!" Goku said as he lightly touched it.  
  
"Oww." Pan said as she winced in pain.  
  
"Come on Panny, we are going to put some ice on that." Goku said.  
  
"I've had an icepack on it all day." Pan said.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Goku said.  
  
"I'll be fine grandpa." Pan said and smiled.  
  
"No you won't, now go put some ice on it and lay down." Goku said.  
  
"Fine..." Pan said as she got an icepack and put it on her face and went to sleep on her bed.  
  
The next morning when Pan woke up she saw that her icepack was gone.  
  
"Hmmm grandpa goku must have taken it off." Pan said reasoning with the only possible answer.  
  
"Oh well." Pan said as she got out of bed and took a shower. After she took a shower she got dressed and walked down to the bus stop.  
  
'Missed breakfast again, guess I'll have to eat at school.' Pan thought to herself as she saw the bus stop in front of her. She quickly got on the bus and automatically sat next to Trunks.  
  
"Pan, why are you sitting next to him and not me?" Marron asked.  
  
"Uh....." Pan said drawing a blank. Marron then looked at Trunks.  
  
"We're friends hello!" Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever..." Marron said and turned around.  
  
"Pan, how is your face doing?" Trunks asked as he looked at her right cheek.  
  
"I guess its fine." Pan said.  
  
"What happened?" Marron asked as she looked at Pan's face.  
  
"Did you not hear?" Goten asked as he popped out from behind Marron.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Marron asked.  
  
"I've been on the bus before ya know...anyways, Trunks and Pan got in a fight with Roaue, and Pan slapped Roaue, well at least that's what I hear." Goten said.  
  
"Is that true Pan?" Marron asked.  
  
"Umm....yeah..." Pan said.  
  
"GO Pan!" Marron said.  
  
"I wouldn't actually be cheering for her." Goten said.  
  
"Why?" Marron said.  
  
"I hear that Pan, Trunks, and Roaue are gonna get suspended for all of the excitement that they caused yesterday." Goten said.  
  
"How do you know all of this anyways?" Marron asked.  
  
"I know people." Goten said.  
  
"Whatever..." Marron said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten said.  
  
"I've never been suspended! Or even in trouble! My dad's gon-" Pan stopped her sentence and lowered her head.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked. Pan didn't answer him. "I'm sorry." he whispered only loud enough for her to hear. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own any dbz so please don't sue me.  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks and wrapped her arms around him. "P-pan what are you doing?" Marron asked. Pan didn't respond to her friend, she just started to cry into Trunks' chest.  
  
"Weird..." Goten whispered to Marron.  
  
"Shhh Goten." Marron whispered back.  
  
"Trunks...thank you." Pan said and let go of him.  
  
"For what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"For everything." Pan said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
Trunks gave her a hug back. "Your welcome," he said and held her in his grasp for a long time.  
  
"Ahem..." Marron said clearing her throat. Trunks pulled away from Pan and started to blush a little bit.  
  
"Come on guys, the bus has been sitting here for like 10 minutes lets go to school or we'll be late." Goten said. The four of them then got off of the bus and into the school's cafeteria.  
  
"Hi Pan." Uub said when Pan walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"H-hi." Pan said as a small crimson blush crept upon her face.  
  
"Pan, how bout you and I go on a date somewhere, say the movies this Saturday at 7?" Uub said as he smiled.  
  
"S-s-sure." Pan said and tried to smile.  
  
"See you then Pan." Uub said and patted her on the back.  
  
'Stupid Uub, just who does he think he is trying to take MY Pan to the movies...wait wait! That's not right, Pan isn't mine.' Trunks thought to him self as he looked at Pan and started to blush.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's just that I think that Uub is just leading you on Pan, I don't think you should go to the movies with him." Trunks said.  
  
"What do you know Trunks? He probably likes me!" Pan yelled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Pan, I know what Uub is like; you don't want to be his girlfriend or even his friend." Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever." Pan said and started to walk away.  
  
'No, I can't let Uub take her away from me.' Trunks said and reached out to grab Pan's arm.  
  
"Pan, please just listen to me." Trunks said and looked at Pan in the eyes.  
  
"I'm listening." Pan said.  
  
"Last year Uub went out with that girl Paris, you know the girl Goten likes." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah." Pan said. "Well, let's just say that some "things" happened between them, and one thing led to another and..."  
  
"Shut up!" Pan said as her eyes started to water.  
  
"But P-"  
  
"Just leave me alone." Pan said and walked away from Trunks.  
  
"Great going buddy, look what you did, you made her cry." Goten said.  
  
"But I didn't mean to." Trunks said as he lowered his head.  
  
"Tough luck." Goten said  
  
"Now come on lets go get some breakfast." Goten said and headed for the lunch line, with Trunks slowly behind him.  
  
'How could I do that to Pan? I mean, I was just...what was I?' He questioned himself. 'Jealous? Was I jealous that Uub is trying to take her out on a date?' Trunks quickly shoved the thought aside and got his breakfast.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks, TRUNKS!" Goten finally yelled.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he looked up at his friend. "You've been sitting there playing with your food for the past 5 minutes, I mean if your not gonna eat it then at least give it to me."  
  
"Take it." Trunks said and pushed his tray over to Goten.  
  
"Thanks!" Goten said and started to chomp down on the pancakes.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's nothing really." Trunks lied.  
  
"Whatever." Goten said as he burped. "Yep that's some good stuff," he said and patted his stomach.  
  
After breakfast, Trunks had Science, so did Goten, Pan, and Uub. "Okay class, today we are working on our labs today, you'll be partnered up by my choice." Ms. Clowers said as she walked around the room.  
  
"Okay, Randy you and Travis together, Mary and Chris" Ms. Clowers went on as she called off the names.  
  
"Goten, you will be with Pan. Uub you will be with Trunks."  
  
'Darn it, not that loser.' Trunks thought to himself as Uub came over to sit by him.  
  
"Hey." Uub said.  
  
"Hey Goten." Pan said as she sat next to him.  
  
"Hey. Sup?" Goten said.  
  
"Nothing except we get to learn about what's in a cell." Pan said trying to sound excited about it.  
  
"I know. I hate everything about this subject." Goten said and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I second that." Pan said.  
  
"Okay you two stop chatting and get to the back of the room to start your lab." Ms. Clowers said as she came by the two of them.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" they said in unison.  
  
"Let's just do the lab and get this over with." Trunks said and got his lab papers and a pencil.  
  
"Okay then..." Uub said and followed Trunks.  
  
"So, I hear that you're going on a date with Pan on Saturday?" Trunks asked as he put the animal cell under a microscope.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great, I get to watch a good movie and get a hot chick to go with me." Uub said and chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Yeah great." Trunks said.  
  
"So, you friends with Pan?" Uub asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" Uub asked.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked as he started to look at the animal cell under the microscope.  
  
"Don't tell Pan anything we talk about." Uub said.  
  
"Why should I lie to my friend and do a so called 'favor' for someone I barely know?" Trunks asked as he looked up at Uub.  
  
"Come on, technically you don't have to lie to her, you can just tell her that you and me talked about football, and we will talk about football." Uub said.  
  
"Well..." Trunks said.  
  
'I can't trust him, why should I trust him? I mean what is he gonna talk about Pan?' Trunks thought to him self. 'On the other hand, if what he says is really bad I'll tell Goten and I'll have him tell Pan, therefore it wouldn't be me who told Pan.' Trunks thought to himself and kind of smiled.  
  
"Sure." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, you promise you won't tell her anything?" Uub asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Trunks said.  
  
"I already know that Pan likes me and all, so during the date I'm going to start out slow and just put my arm around her, then maybe try to hold her hand. But after the date is over, I'm gonna..." Uub said and leaned into Trunks and whispered something.  
  
"What?!" Trunks whispered back.  
  
"I know isn't it gonna be great?" Uub said and smiled.  
  
"Ye...yeah great." Trunks said.  
  
'Oh my goodness, this guy must be crazy or something.' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"I wonder what Trunks and Uub are talking about." Pan said as she gazed over to the two of them. "Probably you." Goten said and chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut up." Pan said.  
  
"I hear you and Uub are going out to the movies on Saturday, is it true?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" Pan said as she smiled and sighed as she went into her daydreaming world.  
  
"Yoo Hoo earth to Pan!" Goten said.  
  
"Oh sorry, come on lets finish this animal cell." Pan said and turned her attention back to science.  
  
After Science was over, Pan immediately ran over to Trunks. "Soo....what did you and Uub talk about?" Pan asked.  
  
"Funny you know, this morning you were mad at me because of something I said about Uub, why should I tell you what we talked about?" Trunks said.  
  
'No, that isn't what I wanted to say!' Trunks said as he saw Pan's facial expressions turn from happy to moody.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about getting mad at you this morning, you forgive me?" Pan asked and smiled.  
  
'Wow Pan looks so sweet when she smiles...' Trunks thought to himself as he started to smile back.  
  
"Sure, but only this time." Trunks said.  
  
"Now....what did you two talk about?" Pan asked. 'How am I going to do this?' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"We just talked about football." Trunks said.  
  
"Which team?" Pan asked.  
  
"None of the teams, we just talked about our school football, and how much it sucked." Trunks said.  
  
"That's it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh and we talked about baseball." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh...that's nice...I guess I'll see you in English, cause I have Math next." Pan said and groaned.  
  
Trunks chuckled a little bit, "See ya." he said and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own any DBZ so please don't sue me. Oh yah and I don't own any of the songs that Goten randomly sings in this chappie!!  
  
***  
  
"Why do you ask him move heaven and earth to prove his love has worth?" Goten chimed mimicking the American Idol Clay Aiken.  
  
"Goten, that isn't funny." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah it is, right Pan?" Goten asked as he looked towards Pan.  
  
"I don't find it very funny either." Pan said.  
  
"What's up? Why are you two acting so...unusually common?" Goten asked.  
  
"Shut up." they said in unison.  
  
"Ouch!" Goten said as he slightly shoved his lavender haired friend.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Goten asked.  
  
"I just got out of math, that's why I'm crappy." Pan said and scowled at Goten.  
  
"Must be that time of the month...what do you think Trunks?" Goten asked earning himself another glare from Pan.  
  
'I shouldn't have lied to Pan.' Trunks thought to himself as he got hit over the head.  
  
"What's your problem? You've been dazed of like that for like forever!" Goten said.  
  
"Is something wrong Trunks?" Pan asked as she looked at him intently.  
  
Trunks started to feet a knot in his stomach. It grew and grew making him feel sick as his face started to flush.  
  
"Hey man, you don't look so good." Goten said.  
  
"I gotta go, I'm not feeling very good." Trunks said as he rushed down the hall.  
  
"That was way too weird." Pan said aloud as she watched her friend run down the hall.  
  
'How could I have lied to her?' Trunks said to himself as the knot in his stomach burst. Trunks threw up all over the hallway.  
  
'I've made myself sick thinking about it.' Trunks said to himself as he wiped off his mouth. He threw up again, only this time it was worse, Trunks had fallen to the ground.  
  
"Ugh..." Trunks moaned as he rolled over on his stomach in pain.  
  
"Are you okay man?" someone asked Trunks before he fell unconscious.  
  
'I wonder if Trunks is okay.' Pan thought to herself as she tapped her pencil on her desk.  
  
"Ms. Son, please sop with the tapping." Mr. Burt said.  
  
"Huh?" Pan said as she was pulled away from her thoughts. Mr. Burt then grasped her pencil.  
  
"STOP TAPPING YOUR PENCIL!" he yelled as he threw Pan's pencil across the room, startling everyone in the classroom.  
  
"S-sorry, Mr. Burt." Pan said as she reached under her desk to get her pencil back to retrieve another pencil. Mr. Burt just sighed in agony and walked back over to his desk.  
  
"Pst! Hey Pan!" Someone whispered from the back of the room. Pan slowly turned towards the back of the room and saw that Goten was furiously waving his arms around in the air.  
  
"What?" Pan whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Pan said and turned back around to finish her schoolwork.  
  
"Ugh..." Trunks said as he woke up in the nurses office on a hard bed. He slowly sat up and started to gather his thoughts.  
  
'That's right, I had made myself sick thinking about Pan.' Trunks thought to himself as the school nurse approached him.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, Just a little headache, I'll be fine. Trunks said as he started to make his way out of the bed. "Now, I have to check your temperature." she said and put the thermometer in his mouth, startling him. A few moments later she pulled it out.  
  
"Oh my! 98.6! you get to go damn!" the nurse said as she quickly shoved Trunks out.  
  
'That was really strange.' Trunks said to himself as he walked down the hall to his class.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Briefs, why so tardy?" Mr. Burt asked as Trunks entered the classroom.  
  
"I wasn't feeling good...I was in the nurses office." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay..." Mr. Burt said as Trunks took his seat in the back of the classroom next to Goten.  
  
"Yo wassup dude?" Goten asked.  
  
"Cut the ghetto crap." Trunks said.  
  
"Ghetto? That ain't ghetto! This is!" Goten said as he stood on top of his dest earning attention from everyone in the class.  
  
Goten smirked then sang: "My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard and their like its better than yours." Goten pointed to a random guy in the classroom. "DAMN RIGHT its better than yours!" Goten pointed to Mr. Burt who's face was completely red.  
  
"I could teach you but I'd have to charge!" Goten said as he started to dance on his desk singing the chorus to milkshake again.  
  
"Damn right its better than y-y-ahh!" Goten said as he fell off his desk earning a huge bump on his head.  
  
"MR. GOTEN!!" Mr. Burt yelled as he pulled Goten off the ground.  
  
"Yo! Don't touch my milkshake!" Goten said and slapped Mr. Burt's hand.  
  
"Go to the office now!" Mr. Burt said.  
  
"Yeah, I understand..." Goten said as he headed over to the door.  
  
"Your just jealous because my milkshake is better than yours!" Goten yelled as he opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"That's the fifth time this week..." Mr. Burt said as he walked back up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay class as I was saying..." Mr. Burt said trying to explain something. Pan quickly jotted a note down on her paper and folded it four times.  
  
"Psst! Hey Greg! Pass this to Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Uhhh...okay." Greg said and passed the note to the back of the classroom.  
  
"Trunks this is for you." Bobby said and handed the note to Trunks. Trunks quietly opened it, it read:  
  
Trunks,  
  
Hey why were you tense? You seemed to be uptight about something? What?  
  
Pan  
  
Trunks wrote a response in the note then passed it back up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Carson! What do you have there?" Mr. Burt asked.  
  
"Uhh..I dunno." Carson said. Mr. Burt ripped the note out of his hands.  
  
"Well, well, well, its for Pan. And its from...oh Trunks!" Mr. Burt said as he opened the note and read it aloud.  
  
"Pan, I know I was acting weird earlier, but it was because I'm so in love with you, I always seem to be draw into your eyes. And your lips, that I wish I could kiss." Mr Burt stopped and waited for the classroom's response. There were kissing noises and such as both Trunks and Pan had been blushing terribly.  
  
"Should I read on class?" Mr. Burt questioned. The students nodded.  
  
"Pan, don't you know your the one I love? Please tell me that you love me too! I want to be your boyfriend so badly! Please tell me what your answer is. Love Trunks." Mr. Burt said.  
  
"I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" Trunks yelled over the hysterical class.  
  
"Exuse me Mr. Briefs, but would you like to go join your friend in the office?" Mr. Burt asked.  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" Trunks yelled again as he slammed his fist into the desk putting a hole in it.  
  
"Go to the office now!" Mr. Burt yelled. Trunks gave Mr. Burt the death glare then left the classroom.  
  
'Oh my gosh, what was wrong with Trunks?' Pan asked herself as she watched Mr. Burt throw away the note that Trunks wrote. Pan crumbled up a piece of paper and walked over to the trash can and pulled the note out. It read:  
  
Pan,  
  
Hey sry I was acting that way, its nothing don't worry bout me.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Pan glared up at Mr. Burt, who blanky stared back. "What's your problem?" Mr. Burt asked. Pan couldn't take it anymore, no one was holding her back now. Pan stood up and approached Mr. Burt.  
  
"Your a bastard." Pan said and smacked him across the face. Mr. Burt grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"I always knew you were a bad kid...and now that your daddy isn't here anymore, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!" Mr. Burt yelled and shoved Pan into the chalkboard.  
  
"Let me go! Please! I'm sorry!" Pan yelled as the sharp pain of the eraser holder was pierced into her back. None of the students were paying attention, Pan was helpless.  
  
"Your a little bitch." Mr. Burt whispered into her ear and threw her to the ground.  
  
"Get to the office, if you tell one person what I did to you, you will be 'punished'" Mr. Burt said. Pan quickly left the classroom as she grabbed her lower back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any DragonBall Z characters, but I do own Roaue, so don't sue me. Oh and this is the last chapter that Goten will probably sing in, unless I wanna goof off again. So I don't own any of the songs that Goten or Trunks sing.  
  
She barely made it to the principal's office. "Why are you here?" the secretary asked.  
  
"Trouble." Pan said.  
  
"Go sit next to the lavender haired one." The secretary said. Pan looked up and couldn't see straight.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks questioned as he came up to her. "Pan! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Trunks asked as he saw her light blue shirt had a huge blood stain on the back.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan said as she could finally see straight.  
  
"Pan, how did this happen?" Trunks said as he pointed to the back of her shirt. Pan started to burst out into tears.  
  
"He did it!" Pan cried.  
  
"Who?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Mr. Burt." Pan whispered not wanting anyone to hear her.  
  
"Ma'am, my friend is hurt; may I help her to the nurse's office?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Okay, you've got five minutes." The secretary said. Trunks nodded then gently put his arm around Pan's shoulder and walked her to the nurse's office.  
  
"Mr. Goten, I've seen you in this office way too many times this week, please explain to me why you've been acting this way." The principal, Mrs. Bond, asked.  
  
"It's because I love seeing the so damn fine principal." Goten said earning a glare from Mrs. Bond.  
  
"Well...I really do...cause...I like the way ya do that right thurr! Sw-" Goten stopped when the principal put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, I know you want me!" Goten said and jumped on top of her desk.  
  
"It's getting hot in herre so I'll take off all your clothes! I am getting so hot; I wanna take my clothes off!" Goten said as he took off his sweatshirt then his t-shirt.  
  
"Mr. Son!" Mrs. Bond yelled as she pulled him from her desk.  
  
"I will not put up with your perverted antics! You are suspended for one week!" Mrs. Bond yelled. Goten just stood in front of her absentmindedly and waited for her to say something else.  
  
"Walk home, you're capable of doing it." Mrs. Bond said as she watched Goten leave her office with his head down.  
  
"Pan, tell me exactly what happened." Trunks said as he was literately carrying Pan to the nurse's office.  
  
"H-he shoved me into the chalkboard." Pan said as tears fell from her face.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the nurse that." Trunks said.  
  
"No! Don't tell her that, don't tell anyone what Mr. Burt did. He might hurt me even more." Pan said.  
  
"But Pan..." Trunks started.  
  
"No, you can't tell, please Trunks, I trust you." Pan said as her whole body gave out and Trunks was struggling with getting her to the nurse's office.  
  
"Hey Trunks need help?" someone asked. Trunks turned around to see his good friend Goten.  
  
"Yeah, can you?" Trunks asked. Goten got on the opposite side of Trunks and the two friends walked Pan up to the nurse's office in silence.  
  
"Mr. Luong, my friend fell into the chalkboard and it had caused bleeding, can you help her?" Trunks asked as him and Goten laid Pan down on a cot.  
  
"Yes, I'll just need her name." Mr. Luong said.  
  
"Pan Son." Goten said.  
  
"Okay, you two can go." Mr. Luong said and shooed the two 7th graders away.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked down the hallway in silence. That is until Goten broke the silence. "What happened to Pan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Can't say." Trunks lied.  
  
"Come on! I'm your best friend, and you can't even tell me?" Goten yelled.  
  
"Pan got hurt, there happy." Trunks said.  
  
"Way to go captain obvious." Goten mumbled.  
  
"Shut up..." Trunks said and elbowed his best friend.  
  
"What happened Trunks, why won't you tell me?" Goten asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sorry Bro, I can't tell you." Trunks said and softly sighed.  
  
"Sure..." Goten said and glared at Trunks.  
  
"Fine! Someone accidentally bumped her into the chalkboard." Trunks lied once again.  
  
"Who?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh..." Goten said. "Well, I gotta get to the office, Mrs. Bond is expecting me." Trunks said. Goten smiled.  
  
"Can I come?" he asked. "Sure." Trunks said. The two then headed to the office.  
  
"Pan Son...Son Pan...P-A-N...S-O-N..." the nurse said as he looked through the files, so he could find Pan's. "Ahh, here it is." Mr. Luong said as he pulled out Pan's records.  
  
"Okay Pan, can you tell me what happened." He asked.  
  
"Someone ran me into a chalkboard." Pan said.  
  
"How did it happen?" he asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." Pan choked out. "Okay, let's see how deep the cut is." Mr. Luong said.  
  
Pan raised the back of her shirt so he could mend to the cut.  
  
"That's a good half in or more deep, there's no way this was done by accident." He said as he attempted to clean up the blood.  
  
"It's too much of a blood loss; you'll have to be sent to the hospital."  
  
Pan didn't respond to him, she was starting to lose her consciousness. Mr. Luong quickly called the main office and informed Mrs. Bond of this and she approved of sending an ambulance.  
  
Trunks and Goten arrived in the office. "Trunks Brief, Mrs. Bond had been waiting for you. Get in there now!" the secretary yelled as she shoved Trunks into the office. Goten shortly sneaked in after.  
  
"Trunks Brief, I hear that you were yelling at a tea- GOTEN!! Get out of here!" Mrs. Bond yelled as she threw a book at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm wanted." Goten said as he slyly smiled.  
  
"You are suspended young man! You are not supposed to be here!" Mrs. Bond said.  
  
"But I am, baby." Goten said, the perverted teenager was having way too much fun. Mrs. Bond was completely infuriated by Goten's actions.  
  
"Leave immediately." Mrs. Bond said.  
  
"See I'm not trying to be rude, but hey pretty girl I'm feeling you." Goten said the "Remix to Ignition."  
  
Trunks started to chuckle a little bit.  
  
"This love has taken its toll on me, don't say goodbye, like you did before." Goten said once again, now singing Maroon 5's "This Love" only in his own twisted version.  
  
Trunks broke out in laughter and started to roll on the floor laughing and crying.  
  
"Mr. Briefs! Get up off the floor now!" Mrs. Bond said as she pulled him off the floor.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself and your friend?" Mrs. Bond asked.  
  
"Go, go, go, go, go, go Goten, it's your birthday, we gon' party like it's yo birthday, we gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, and you know we don't give a fuck, It's not your birthday!" Trunks sang proudly.  
  
"Get out of my office. Both of you. Now." Mrs. Bond said. The two best friends looked at each other and smiled. They had a sick and twisted plan.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Bond..." Goten said acting like a two-year-old.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trunks said. Goten and Trunks then grabbed her butt at the same time.  
  
"You little perverts!" Mrs. Bond yelled and gave them both a good whack over the head.  
  
"Oooo her ass is nice and firm." Goten said as he looked at her butt.  
  
"Yep, her ass is real tight too." Trunks said and slapped her butt. Mrs. Bond grabbed both of them by their ears and carried them out of the school building.  
  
"You are both suspended for 4 weeks." She simply said and shut the door.  
  
"We are bad." Goten said and put his hand up for a high five.  
  
"Hell yeah." Trunks said and gave his friend a high five.  
  
As the two horny teens were leaving, they watched an ambulance pull up into the school.  
  
"I wonder what's happening." Goten said.  
  
"Maybe someone overdoced on over counter drugs again." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, that's happened to five of my friends." Goten said. The two watched as the emergency team quickly rushed into the school.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks questioned aloud as he saw Pan being carried out on a stretcher.  
  
"Wow. That must have been one big push into a chalkboard for her to be going to the hospital." Goten said.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Trunks said, not wanting to know what was going to happen to Pan.  
  
"Okay, but...how are we going to get home?" Goten asked.  
  
"Just follow me." Trunks said as he started to run, Goten slowly followed after.  
  
"So...how?" Goten asked.  
  
"Like this." Trunks said as he stuck his hand out and gave the 'thumbs up' sign.  
  
"Oh no, we are not hitch-hiking." Goten said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't." Trunks said.  
  
"Last time that we hitch-hiked we ended up in Canada!" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, stop over exaggerating, we were only 100 miles away from home." Trunks said.  
  
"Fine..." Goten said as he did the same thing with his hand. They were going to be there for a while. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – *sighs* I don't own DragonBall Z and/or any of the songs that Trunks and Goten randomly sing, nor do I own Volkswagen, or Canada...but that would be cool to own Canada ey? Oh and I definitely do NOT want to own the song by avril lavigne, whatever...oh yah, and I don't own anything w/ dumb and dumber. *sighs*  
  
A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist, I'm making Trunks and Goten sing again. But in this chapter there is gonna be a surprise that some people may have forgotten about, so, if you wanna figure out the surprise, go back to chapter 1 before you read this chapter. Oh and if u wanna give me any suggestions for my story, e-mail me at Sephiroth_onewingedangelofdeath@yahoo.com mmmmkay! Oh and Uub's and Pan's date will be in chapter 11! I didn't forget about that! Okay now on with the story!  
  
"And no matter what I do I feel the pain! With or without you!" Trunks and Goten sang while they were on their knees fake crying.  
  
"Wow! That was great!" Trunks said as he wiped away his fake tears.  
  
"Yeah. Hey I know a better song!" Goten said.  
  
"Okay, what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote, about a girl he used to know." Goten sang, Trunks eventually joined in, having a lot of fun mimicking the punk-poser Avril Lavinge.  
  
'I sure hope that Pan is okay.' Goku thought to himself as he was speeding, 65 in a 45, to try to arrive at the hospital to see his Pan. Signs read, 'Hospital next right.' Goku quickly pulled into the hospital parking lot. After 5 minutes of trying to find a parking place, Goku ran into the emergency wing.  
  
"Where is my Panny?" Goku yelled as he burst through the doors, earning attention from everyone in the emergency waiting room.  
  
"Sir please quiet down." Someone pleaded, Goku apologized.  
  
"Ma'am, would you please tell me where Pan Son is, I'm her grandfather." Goku said rather calmly to the woman behind the glass.  
  
"Pan Son? Right now she's in emergency treatment, you'll have to wait for about half an hour or more." She replied.  
  
"Oh...okay." Goku said as he slowly walked over to a chair next to a little girl.  
  
"Hi!" the child with soft red hair chimed.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Goku!" Goku said extremely proud.  
  
"I'm Suzie." She replied as a small grin appeared on her childish features.  
  
"Why are you here by yourself?" Goku asked, not realizing he was being nosy.  
  
"My daddy died a week ago, my mommy doesn't love me, and so I'm living with my aunt. Now my aunt is in the hospital." Suzie said as her big brown eyes adjusted from Goku's face down to her feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Goku said giving the child a small pat of the back.  
  
"Suzie?" A nurse said as he opened a door.  
  
"Huh?" Suzie asked as she turned her attention to the male nurse.  
  
"I need to tell you something." He said and motioned for her to follow him. Suzie nodded and followed him.  
  
Suzie returned with tears falling softly down her face about thirty minutes later.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked as he cautiously approached her.  
  
"Sh- sh- she died." Suzie whispered as she ran out of the hospital. Goku was about to follow her but the male nurse came back, asking for the grandfather of Pan.  
  
Goku walked down the hallway awkwardly quiet as the nurse explained what had happened to Pan. The only words Goku could comprehend were: Pan, doctor, and bandage. But Goku just continued to nod his head.  
  
"Okay, we're here." The nurse said as he opened the door to room 315.  
  
Goku quietly walked in and approached Pan. She looked slightly pale from loss of blood. Pan glanced up to see Goku standing there, she smiled up at him.  
  
"Grandpa." She whispered.  
  
"Shh, you shouldn't talk." Goku said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Pan said as she tried to sit up, but failed miserably.  
  
"Okay." Goku joked. "Panny, what exactly happened to you?"  
  
Pan felt a small knot start to form in her stomach. "I was answering a question at the chalkboard and when I turned around someone accidentally pushed me into the chalkboard." Pan replied, hoping Goku would buy her little white lie.  
  
"Well okay." Goku said and gave her a warm smile. Goku then stood up and walked over to the male nurse.  
  
"How long will she need to be in here for?" Goku asked.  
  
"She'll be out tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning." The nurse replied.  
  
"Okay." Goku said as he turned away from the nurse to face Pan.  
  
"Well I better get going." He told her.  
  
"Bye." Pan said barely above a whisper as Goku left the room.  
  
Trunks threw a rock in the middle of the road as a Mercedes Benz flew by. "Great idea Trunks..." Goten mumbled earning a rock to his head.  
  
"Oww! Sheesh that hurt!" Goten said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"It is a great idea! It's better than anything YOU could ever think of." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh really...what about that one idea where we dressed up like hookers? Huh, what about that one?" Goten asked.  
  
"Okay, other than THAT one..." Trunks said as he sat down on the gravel, sticking his thumb out.  
  
"It's been half an hour, I'm hungry." Goten said as his stomach growled. Trunks rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Goten.  
  
A silver Voltswagen beetle then stopped in front of the two. "And there's our ride." Trunks said and smirked. The two teenagers scrambled over to the beetle.  
  
"Ey, do you two need a ride?" the man with shoulder length brown hair asked.  
  
"Did he just say ey?" Goten whispered, familiar with the Canadian slang word.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Trunks questioned then turned to the chubby Canadian.  
  
"Yes sir. My we have a ride?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure. You two can just hop your scrawny butts in the back, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Okay." The two replied as they opened the Volkswagen beetle door and sat in the back.  
  
Trunks elbowed Goten. "What?" Goten asked.  
  
"Lets sing." Trunks whispered.  
  
"Sing what?" Goten asked  
  
"Mock."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bird."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The Canadian looked at the two oddly.  
  
"Mocking bird! Have you heard, she's gonna buy me a mocking bird!" Trunks sang.  
  
"Have you heard, she's gonna buy me a mocking bird!" Goten echoed.  
  
"And if that mocking bird don't sing."  
  
"Mocking bird don't sing." Goten echoed again.  
  
"She's gonna buy me a diamond ring!"  
  
"Buy me a diamond ring." Goten echoed.  
  
"MOCK!" the Canadian man sang  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks and Goten sang together  
  
"ING!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"BIRD!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
All three shot glances at each other and started to crack up.  
  
"I didn't know they had 'Dumb and Dumber' in Canada." Trunks said  
  
"Yeah me neither." Goten said  
  
Trunks watched the road, notices their about to Goten's house.  
  
"Umm, Mr. Canadian sir...can you let us off at the next stop sign?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure." The Canadian replied.  
  
The silver Volkswagen beetle slowed down, then came to a stop.  
  
"It was sure nice meeting you two, maybe we can meet up again? Ey?" the Canadian asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Goten said.  
  
"Bye." Trunks said as the beetle drove off.  
  
"Let's go eat!" Trunks said as the two teens ran to Goten's house.  
  
A/N: Yah, I know its kinda short, I'm in the middle of revising the other chappies so, ya know, oh and if u have any questions at all or anything, just ask. Okay, bye bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – yah yah yah, I know I know, I don't own dbz, sporks (Though my friend does own one...), KFC, Twinkies, subway, Mufasa, Lion King, Orlando Bloom *curses*, Legolas *curses*, Allero company, or any other random food stores and stuff I put in here. And of course, I don't own finding nemo or any songs that Trunks and Goten randomly dance to.  
  
A/N: okay!! I'm gonna try really hard to get this story done with! It has roughly 30 to 35 chapters, just warning ya, so anyways, I'm only on chap. 10 but I'm getting there! Oh and chapter 18 is gonna be the greatest *I've chapter plotted It.* so stick w/ me until then at least, oh and I need opinions, should Trunks and Goten continue to sing in later chapters? Cause if they should I have them singing in a few more, so yah...oh I will try to update 3-4 days at a time, I said I will *TRY* key word...and if you're reading my too far gone fanfiction its gonna be probably another 4 days until I can get that updated, okay!...oh and Twinkies rock eh Canadian?  
  
Canadian - *eating Twinkie* ey? Did you say something ey?  
  
Okay on to the story...  
  
*~*  
  
The two boys started to slow down as their breath shortened. Both stopped in front of a two story pale yellow house. Hard to believe it, it was Goten's. The front door was shining in the sun because the door was recently polished. The off-white windows let sunshine beat into the house. The yellow wooden panning was peeling slightly, but couldn't be visible to the eye.  
  
Trunks wiped a few beads of sweat off his face, causing some of his lavender locks to go out of their normal order on his messy head. Even though it was the middle of fall, both of the boys were extremely tired from the run. After all it was at least 10 minutes of constant running and not stopping.  
  
"Please tell me you have a key." Trunks groaned as he continued to wipe sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Duh, I'm not THAT stupid." Goten said as he rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket, his hand moving around and searching for his house key.  
  
"I found it!" Goten exclaimed as he pulled out a Twinkie from his pocked and held it proudly into the air.  
  
"I never knew Twinkies could unlock doors..." Trunks said sarcastically as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in annoyance.  
  
"Uh...heh heh..." Goten said and shoved the Twinkie back into his pocket. Once again Goten reached into his pocket.  
  
"Eww..." Goten groaned as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Gum swallowed his hand. He started to pick at it until he saw the death glare that Trunks was giving him. Goten sighed and ventured one last time into his pocket, well with a different hand.  
  
"Here it is." Goten said relieved. And there it was the house key. Remarkably it still looked shiny and new, as if just bought yesterday.  
  
"My butler dude Charles bought me another one..." Goten said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Trunks fell over anime style. That would explain why it had looked shiny and new.  
  
Goten pushed the silver key into the keyhole and turned it to the left. Slowly, he opened the door. "Ah, home sweet home!" Goten said and smiled.  
  
"What the?" Trunks questioned as he entered the house.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?!" Goten chimed, his eyes had slightly watered at the sight of his living room.  
  
"Yeah, it's great..." Trunks said as he saw the trashed living room littered with junk food, a flashlight, and lotion, wadded up tissues, 5 empty tissue boxes, 3 unopened tissue boxes, and various sleeping items. The couch was completely covered in used snotty tissues. The TV had a remote on it, 4 batteries, some pledge, and a napkin from subway. It would have been a miracle if someone could even walk through the living room!  
  
"My mom's on a buiz trip. And she said she won't be back for a while, so I get to trash the place ya know." Goten said as he planted his scrawny rear end on the tissue infested couch.  
  
"So are you hungry? I got some leftover KFC stuff." Goten said as he picked up a used tissue and blew his nose in it.  
  
"Sure, let's eat." Trunks said and patted his belly. Goten stood up and headed into 'gnat heaven' also known as, the kitchen.  
  
"Dude, you gotta spray this place, or gnats will keep reproducing." Trunks said trying to kill some of them.  
  
"Ah, its okay, the butler dude Charles is coming at 4 o'clock today." Goten said as he opened the refrigerator and stuck his head inside in attempt to find the leftover KFC Chicken.  
  
"Here it is do you want a twister, popcorn chicken, or one of those chicken value meal thingies?" Goten asked with his hands full. "I'll take the twister." Trunks said. Goten nodded and handed his friend the twister.  
  
"I'm having a value meal thingie." Goten said as he put the popcorn chicken back into the refrigerator. The two of them headed into the living room and started to eat their food.  
  
Goten opened the box and was greeted by macaroni and cheese, a biscuit, crispy strips, and a lonely Spork. "Hey look it, I gotta spork." Goten said as he help up the spork and pointed to it.  
  
"Interesting." Trunks said as he looked up. "You know I've always wanted to know how the spork originated..." Trunks pondered as he looked up at Goten's ceiling, noticing there was something green barely clinging on top of it...  
  
"I know how it was originated." Goten said as he carefully balanced the spork on his index finger. "How?" Trunks asked with much curiosity.  
  
"Duh! It's so obvious! The fork and the spoon got it on one night!" Goten exclaimed as the spork landed in his macaroni and cheese.  
  
"But what if the fork hurt the spoon? I mean it does have pointy ends." Trunks debated.  
  
"It wouldn't matter, the spoon enjoyed it." Goten said and smiled. Trunks shook his head in disgust. "You're one sick, sick, boy, Goten." Trunks said and made a face that signaled he was acting like he was puking.  
  
The two finished eating and had both fallen asleep on a sleeping bag that had Mufasa from the Lion King on it.  
  
The next day...  
  
Goku had woken up at 5:30 that morning. He cleaned the house from top to bottom and even fed Pan's cat, Toby in no less than an hour. He watched cartoons for an hour then got bored with it and made a vegetable omelet for himself. After Goku had eaten the omelet he went outside to have a nice walk. The walk ended with a dog biting his back side. When Goku went back inside the house he changed his outfit then looked at the clock. "It's 8:15..." Goku sighed as he literately fell onto the couch. Slowly...slowly...Goku's eyes shut and he drifted off into a soft slumber.  
  
"Oh no!" Goku said as he was jolted out of his dream state. The clock read 10:15.  
  
"Oh great, I'm gonna be late." Goku said as he ran out to the car. "Tch, if I drive I'll be extremely late." Goku's gaze went from the red Allero to the partially clouded sky. "Guess I'm flying."  
  
Within a matter of minutes Goku arrived at the hospital. Trying not to attract attention to himself, Goku quietly landed and casually walked into the emergency wing and sat down in a chair. After sitting for about 5 minutes, Goku stoop pup and walked up to the woman behind the glass.  
  
"Ma'am, where is room 315?" Goku asked.  
  
The woman glanced at him, blinked, and then grinned. "Got through that door, take a left, when you get to the end of the hallway turn right and it's the 5th room on your right." Goku nodded and left, lingering on to what the woman had said. Goku arrived at Pan's room and softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." A cheerful voice chimed. Goku placed his hand on the cool brass doorknob, turned it, and then slowly pushed the door open. "Hi Panny." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Grandpa! I'm fine, see lookie." Pan said walking around the room. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that had a picture of Orlando Bloom as Legolas on it. Also she was wearing Capri's cut about half and inch below her knee.  
  
"Well, okay." Goku muttered as he slightly shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Pan grabbed the release forms and started to head towards the door. "Come on grandpa." She said and gave him a warm smile. Goku returned the smile and followed his only grandchild down the hallway.  
  
"And you're sure you're feeling better?" Goku asked with much concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes Grandpa..." Pan declared as her eyebrows twitched slightly.  
  
Goku looked at his granddaughter strangely, ignored the fact that she was giving him the death glare, and proceeded with walking down the noiseless hallway.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman behind the glass (A/N: err okay, I'm sick of writing this, what are those people called again?) asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to check Pan Son out." Goku stated. The woman took the release forms from Goku and read them over. After 3 minutes, the woman nodded her head. "You can leave now, have a good day." She had said and smiled. Pan and Goku smiled back and left the hospital.  
  
"Grandpa, where's the car?" Pan questioned as she aimlessly wondered around the parking lot looking for their red Allero.  
  
"I didn't have time to drive, so I had to fly." Goku said trying not to attract attention to himself.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Grandpa...so I guess that you're gonna have to take me home, cause I ain't flying, I gave that up years ago." Pan said as she crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to fly.  
  
Goku softly sighed. "Okay then." He said as he picked up Pan by her waist and flew off into the clouded sky.  
  
"Wow...I never knew it was...so beautiful." Pan gasped as below her, patches of the earth were becoming smaller and smaller and almost dwindled away.  
  
"You're going to school." Goku bluntly said.  
  
"But Grandpa!" Pan whined as she gave him the death glare again.  
  
"It won't take me but 3 minutes to get your stuff and get you to school." Goku said. Pan didn't want to argue with her grandfather right now, so she gave up on staying home from school. As Goku had said, they were to their house then to the school in no less than three minutes.  
  
Pan dreaded walking through the building of school. She knew that every eye in the hallway would be on her. That's what she hated. She hated attention. Taking in a deep breath, Pan positioned her hand on the handle and pulled the door open.  
  
"Pan." A tall bleach blond teenager with baby blue eyes had scoffed.  
  
"Roaue." Pan stated back, not threatened by him  
  
"So Pan, are you feeling okay?" he asked as a wide smirk grew on his pale face.  
  
"Thanks for your concern." Pan sarcastically commented.  
  
"Anytime." He commented back as he pressured her into a corner in the hallway. 'Shit.' Pan inwardly cursed herself for letting Roaue doing this to her.  
  
"So...where does it hurt?" he asked as his hands started to roam over her back. Pan attempted to shove him away but didn't succeed. His ice cold hands maneuvered their way under her t-shirt causing her to shudder. Roaue's hands planted themselves right on top of her bandage. The smirk returned to his face.  
  
"Don't you dare." Pan threatened as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"What if I do?" he questioned as he started to put pressure on the cut. Pan struggled to fight back her tears of pain. She then realized both of his hands were on his back. Pan gave Roaue her trademark smirk. "What are you smiling about?" he asked as he applied more pressure to her cut. Pan swiftly brought her foot up to his groin, kicking him very hard. Roaue's hand's quickly moved from Pan's back to his groin. Pan couldn't resist but to slap him, so she gave him a hard smack, causing her hand to tingle.  
  
"Don't touch me again." Pan threatened him once again as she escaped from the corner.  
  
Roaue was filled with rage. He rose up from his position and grabbed Pan's shoulders causing her to slightly yelp. "You're not getting away that easily." Roaue said as he aimed for Pan's face. Pan closed her eyes right before the fist was about to hit her face.  
  
"Pan, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
'Trunks?' Pan immediately thought. "Yeah, I'm okay." Pan said as she opened her eyes, shocked to find Uub standing there.  
  
"Hey, let me help you there." Uub said as he offered Pan his hand. Pan accepted his advancements and took his hand. "So, are we still on for Saturday night?" Uub asked as his brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ye-yeah." Pan squeaked out as a crimson blush swept across her face and quickly left. Uub smiled at her, tapped her on the shoulder, and waved goodbye. 'Wow...' Pan dreamily sighed in her head as she walked to her next class.  
  
"Oh-oh get you some of that son!" Trunks yelled as he beat Goten once again in Soul Calibur II.  
  
"Tch, in the next game, you're gonna get TOLD!" Goten declared as he selected Link.  
  
"Heh, not with Link you ain't." Trunks smirked as he selected Mitsurugi.  
  
The two played Soul Calibur II for about another fifteen minutes before Goten gave up. "Shit dude, you're the bomb at this game!" Goten exclaimed as he put his hand in a fist and bashed it with Trunks'.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Trunks said as the two did their secret handshake, which ended with the two acting like they were smoking weed.  
  
"Hey, lets put some music on." Trunks said as he rummaged through Goten's CD's.  
  
"Dixie Chicks, Dream, Eamon, Eiffel 65, Eminem, Enrique Iglesias" Trunks said as he named off some of the Cd's that were amazingly in alphabetical order.  
  
"Hey put in Eamon." Goten said.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said as he placed the red Eamon CD into the 20 disc CD player.  
  
They skipped to number 2 and ignored all of the verses; basically they made complete idiots out of themselves, while pointing at inanimate objects. I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's Trunks and Goten were both pointing at inanimate objects while singing this part. I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's Goten winked at his lamp and started to make out with it. Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's Trunks got on top of one of the sleeping bags and started to kiss it. I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
I love them ho's, love them ho's, love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Oh, lettin' you know that I love them ho's  
  
Both of the teenagers were tired now from all their activities with lamps and sleeping bags. They both fell onto the couch, exhausted as their breathing was heavy.  
  
"That was great." Goten said as he turned off the CD player with a remote that he luckily found hidden within the dark depths of the couch.  
  
"Yeah, now we should watch a movie or something." Trunks said as he stretched his arms out like a cat that just woke up.  
  
"Okay, how bout 'Finding Nemo'?" Goten asked as he pulled the movie out from the couch.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Trunks asked as he scratched the back of his head in utter confusion.  
  
"The couch, now go put it in." Goten barked. Trunks reluctantly got up and put the movie in.  
  
"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" Goten quoted as the two started to crack up.  
  
Both teenagers sat on the couch mouths open, eyes blinking once or twice every two minutes, and arms locked together as though they were two year olds afraid of what was going to happen next.  
  
"Bye Pan, see you at school tomorrow." Marron said to her friend and smiled as Pan got off of the bus and walked up to her house.  
  
When Pan went into her house she immediately picked up the phone and dialed Goten's number, wondering why he wasn't at school. The phone rang three times; Pan thought that no one was going to answer it. "H-hello?" Goten asked in a frightened voice as he answered the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written for this story! I'm proud of myself! Okay! Expect a chapter around Friday or Saturday. In the next chapter there is gonna be a surprise! I promise!!  
  
Canadian – ey? Where did all the twinkies go? Ey?  
  
Baka! You ate all of them!!  
  
Canadian – oh yeah, ey...you think you can buy me some more ey?  
  
I must go feed this Canadian now, sheesh its like taking care of a dog... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or anything that isn't something I can buy in a store...other than twinkies!! *Cries* Oh and I don't own 'The Secret Window', Johnny Depp *Sighs heavily*, '50 First Dates', or 'Finding Nemo'. Okay!  
  
A/N: Okay, here we go! I feel lucky today!  
  
Canadian: ey, are you gonna actually write a lot this time? I mean you did a really crabby job on too far gone ey.  
  
Shh! They aren't supposed to know that! Err..um...heh heh, this chapter will NOT be short!!  
  
Canadian: yeah you keep tellin yourself that one. *snacks on twinkies*  
  
I hate you...hey where did you get that twinkie?  
  
Canadian: e-bay  
  
*mutters curses...* e-bay, whaddaja mean e-bay?! I bought that for you!!!!  
  
Canadian: oh oh yeah right now I remember...  
  
on with the story...  
  
*~*  
  
"Goten? Is that you?" Pan asked as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"P-pan? Oh thank GOD! I thought it was...Bruce." Goten squeaked out.  
  
"Are you watching 'Finding Nemo' again?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten, how many times do I have to say this. Its not real." Pan stated.  
  
"How do you know?? Huh?" Goten asked as his eyes moved around, searching for any signs of sharks.  
  
"Goten, come back from that little fantasy world inside your head and pay attention to me for just five minutes okay?" Pan questioned as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"O-okay." Goten said as a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"Why weren't you and Trunks at school today?" she asked.  
  
"We had gotten suspended cause we sang, cursed, and had happy hands on the principal." Goten briefly said.  
  
"What do you mean happy hands?" Pan asked.  
  
"You know...we grabbed her ass." Goten said.  
  
"Goten!" Pan yelled  
  
"Well we did." Goten simply said.  
  
"Is Trunks there with you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Trunks? No Trunks is deathly ill." Goten said as Trunks started to grab at the phone.  
  
"Oh really?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Yes." Goten replied.  
  
"From what?" Pan asked.  
  
"Food poisoning." Goten said.  
  
"What kind of food poisoning?" Pan asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Chicken. He ate too much KFC chicken." Goten said, remembering the KFC chicken because it was still lying around in the floor.  
  
"Oh...well tell him to get well soon!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I will." Goten said as he chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Give me that phone!" Trunks yelled as he pried the phone out of Goten's greasy hands.  
  
"Hi Pan!" Trunks excitedly said.  
  
"I thought you were sick from KFC chicken." Pan murmured.  
  
"No, Goten just made that up." Trunks said.  
  
"So, you grabbed the principals butt?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was great." Trunks said as him and Goten started to laugh.  
  
"Oh my God..." Pan said as she sighed loudly.  
  
Pan's phone started to beep.  
  
"Hey Trunks. I gotta go I have another call okay?" Pan said.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Trunks said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Pan pressed the call waiting button.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
Trunks and Goten started to talk about Mrs. Bond's tight ass again. "I loved it!" Goten said as his hands started to rub the air. "They were so fine."  
  
"I know, but hey, you only got to touch one of them." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh well. So Trunks. What do you want to do the rest of the day?" Goten asked.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Looks like you have to answer that." Trunks said. Goten mumbled a few curse words then answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." He asked. "Yes, he's here." Goten said and handed the phone to Trunks.  
  
"Who is it?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"Penelope." Goten said and smirked. Trunks took the phone from goten's hand.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Trunks baby, can we go to the movies tonight? I wanted to go see The Secret Window with Johnny Depp." Penelope said.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Okay, I'll go with you." He replied.  
  
"Oh and Trunks. I'm all out of money, you think you could pay for me to get in?" she asked.  
  
'Everyday I spend money on her...' he thought. "sure." He said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you at the theater at seven o'clock then?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Trunks said.  
  
"Bye! I love you." She said, the words rolled off her tongue without a care.  
  
"I love you too." Trunks managed to say as he hung up the phone.  
  
Trunks sat down on Goten's couch and sighed. He hated it when his girlfriend called him when he was at Goten's. Penelope just didn't get the hint that he didn't want to talk to her when he was at his friends' house.  
  
Penelope was a 5 foot 6 young girl. She had dark brown waist long hair that curled at the end. She had a nice figure for someone who was only 14. Her normal attire consisted of a tank top with a skirt that barely covered her rear end. Penelope was a the head cheerleader. She was basically the biggest prep of 8th grade.  
  
Everyone had told Trunks how lucky he was that he was going out with Penelope, but Trunks didn't feel that lucky. But at times he had to admit that Penelope was a pretty nice person.  
  
"Trunks, wanna finish watching Nemo?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah! We just gotta find him!!" Trunks squeaked out as his eyes watered.  
  
Goten plopped down on the couch next to Trunks and pressed play on 'Finding Nemo'  
  
*~*  
  
"H-how did you get my phone number?" Pan questioned the person on the phone as her face turned a soft pink.  
  
"Someone gave it to me." The person responded.  
  
"Why did you call me Uub?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's about our date..." Uub trailed off.  
  
Pan's eyes had started to water. 'Is he breaking off the date?' she questioned herself trying not to cry.  
  
"Pan, you still there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." She said trying to sound happy.  
  
"Well, about our date, I can't go when we had planned it, so if you want to go on a date with me we'll have to go tonight." Uub said.  
  
Pan jumped up for joy when she heard him say this. "Okay! What time?" Pan asked.  
  
"Seven o'clock sound okay?" he asked.  
  
"Let me check with my grandpa." Pan said.  
  
"Okay." Uub said as he heard the phone being sat down.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Yes Panny." He said.  
  
"Can I go to the movies with Uub?" she asked giving Goku puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Pan..." Goku trailed off. "I don't think that it is smart for you to go to the movies with someone that I barely know. Maybe if I met him, then you could probably go to the movies with him." Goku said.  
  
Pan heavily sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "But Grandpa, he's really nice." Pan debated.  
  
Goku joined the sighing club and smiled. "Okay...but Pan, look out for yourself. He's a teenager just like you and he might want to pressure you into doing things that you don't want to do." Goku said.  
  
"Thanks grandpa!" Pan said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready, it is six o'clock already." Goku said and pulled away from Pan's hug as she quickly ran to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Pan jumped in the shower and washed up. After getting out of the shower Pan picked out a cute outfit. Rarely did Pan make herself look nice. After searching for 10 minutes, Pan found a black mini skirt with a shirt that had horizontal lines covered with many different colors. Pan picked out some flat dress shoes and opened her bedroom door.  
  
"I'm ready!" she chimed as she modeled her outfit for her grandpa. Goku didn't quite approve of her outfit, but let her wear it anyway.  
  
"Okay, let's go then." Goku said as he and Pan walked out of the house and sat in the Allero and drove off to the movie theater  
  
The car ride to the theater was awkwardly quiet, Pan didn't like the silence. Goku wasn't too fond of the silence either. Yet, neither of the two talked.  
  
"Okay Pan, you're here." Goku said as Pan opened the car door and stepped out. "Pan."  
  
"Yeah Grandpa?" she asked.  
  
"Remember what I said." He told her as he drove away.  
  
Pan walked up to the double doors of the theater and opened them. She looked around furiously to find Uub. She spotted him sitting down by a table.  
  
"Hi Uub." She said as she approached him.  
  
"Hey Pan. Are you ready to see a movie?" he asked as he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what are we gonna see?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...what do you want to see?" he questioned her.  
  
"Uhh, umm, how about 50 first dates?" she suggested.  
  
"Okay." He said as the two of them approached the ticket booth.  
  
"What will you be interested in seeing tonight?" the man at the ticket booth questioned.  
  
"I would like two tickets for '50 First Dates' please." Uub said.  
  
"That will be eighteen dollars." The man said.  
  
Uub gave the man a twenty and received his ticket stubs and two dollars back.  
  
"Enjoy the movie." The man said and gave the two a sly grin as Uub and Pan walked away to go to their movie.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: that's it, yah yah I know its very short! I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning cuz I ate an energy bar at 12:30 in the morning. Thus all the energy gave me a sudden boost of creativity! (not that way you pervs) Anyway, expect an update around Tuesday or Wednesday. Cuz I'm writing chapters 12-14! Yeah! I'm going places with this story! Oh and I combined chapters 9 and 10 cuz they were short so ya! The next chapter WILL be the date! I promise! Okay well, talk to my Canadian.  
  
Canadian - ey? Anyone wanna ask me some questions about twinkies or something? Ey? Anyone? Ey?  
  
You heard 'em! Ask him anything! My Canadian knows all! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own DragonBall Z so please don't sue me. Nor do I own Sprite Company, peanut butter M&M's or 50 first dates, or The Secret Window, or *sobs* Johnny Depp!! Okay I'm done with the formalities...  
  
A/N: I'm getting good bout updating ey? Well, no one talked to my Canadian!!! WHY?!! *Balls into hysterical fit* I'll be okay though *wipes eyes with tissue box that Roonz gave me* I'm okay really. Okay enough of the pitiful Jen saga! ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
Canadian – Ey, but no one talked to me...  
  
*~*  
  
Pan and Uub walked past the concession stand. "Hey wait." Pan said as she tugged on Uub's outfit.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted a snack before we went into the movies." Pan said and smiled at him.  
  
"Okay." Uub said as he pulled out his wallet and handed her ten dollars. "You can get whatever you want."  
  
Pan hesitantly took his money and stood in the line with Uub.  
  
"Yes, what would you like?" the cashier asked.  
  
"Can I have some peanut butter M&M's and a sprite?" Pan asked.  
  
"Okay, that will be 7.78." the cashier responded as Pan handed him the ten dollars. "Thank you." The cashier said and handed Pan her goodies.  
  
*~*MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE*~*  
  
"Trunks-kun!" Penelope whined as Trunks entered the theater.  
  
'It is gonna be a long night...' Trunks thought to himself as Penelope approached him.  
  
"Trunks-kun! Its 7:10 and do you know what time the movies start?" she questioned as she clutched onto his shirt.  
  
"Hmm, just a wild guess but maybe 7:10?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're so mean Trunks-kun." She said as she leaned into him. "But that's why I like you."  
  
*~*  
  
Pan and Uub took a seat down in the front of the screen. "Are you sure this isn't to close?" Pan asked as she stared at the big screen.  
  
"We could always go to the back..." Uub trailed off. "Where no one can see us." The last words he spoke cause Pan to shudder as she glanced at him.  
  
"Nah, the front is okay." She calmly responded, trying not to sound giddy.  
  
*~*  
  
"Here! Right here Trunksie poo." Penelope said as she lunged towards the middle row. "Its perfect isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." He said. "Just like you." he complimented her as he pulled the chair down for her.  
  
"Oh Trunksie..." Penelope said and leaned into his shoulder once again.  
  
*~*  
  
Uub and Pan had just begun to watch the movie. Pan reached over for her Sprite that was when Uub saw an opportunity. He placed his hand over the Sprite as well. Pan looked up at him and softly blushed. Uub couldn't see her blush, but he could feel it.  
  
"Sorry about that." Pan whispered as she almost pulled her hand away, but Uub grasped it gently. Pan's face was steaming red at this point.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry." He whispered back to her as his left hand moved from her right hand to her shoulder.  
  
Pan was surprised by Uub's advancements but did not seem to mind them.  
  
*~*  
  
"This is boring." Penelope whispered to Trunks as she turned towards him.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" she questioned him and smirked.  
  
'This will be good.' Trunks thought to himself as he leaned over to Penelope to kiss her. Penelope responded to the kiss by placing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
  
"Oh Trunks-kun..." She whispered, giving Trunks a huge ego boost. He then began to press his tongue into her mouth.  
  
*~*  
  
"Do you like the movie?" Uub questioned Pan as she ate some of her popcorn.  
  
"Yeah, it's really good." Pan said as she felt Uub's hands wonder around on her body.  
  
"Is that better?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her rear end. Pan squirmed a little bit. She was trying to imply that she didn't appreciate him touching her body.  
  
Uub took the hint and rested his hand back on her shoulder. 'Damn it. I had a bet riding on this.' He thought to himself as Pan watched the movie intently.  
  
*~*Halfway through 50 First Dates or so...*~*  
  
"That's so sad." Pan whispered as her eyes started to water. "She's told about her illness one day, but she'll forget it the next day." Tears were falling off of her face now.  
  
"Pan..." Uub said as he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" Pan asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Uub delicately touched her face, feeling every small line that was carved on it. "Don't cry." He said trying to make her feel better, even though it was only a movie. 'What a stupid bitch.' He thought to himself trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Uub tenderly placed his lips onto Pan's lips. 'I bet this is her first kiss.' Uub said to himself. Pan's eyes shot open as she saw that Uub was enjoying the kiss. 'Oh my gosh! My first kiss is with Uub!' Pan thought to herself happily. Pan and Uub stayed like that for about ten seconds until she felt his tongue pressing against her mouth, searching for an entrance. Cautiously Pan slowly opened her mouth. The odd yet satisfying feeling was new to her. Uub had french kissed many girls before, so this technique was very easy to use. Both of them broke from the kiss when popcorn was being thrown at them.  
  
"That was nice." Uub casually said as he once again placed his arm around her. Pan blushed once again. "Let's do it again." Uub whispered into her ear as he inched his face down to her neck and softly nipped at it. Pan gasped when his lips made contact with her neck. Uub stopped for a second, inwardly smirked, then continued. He opened his mouth and gently sucked on Pan's skin until he felt her put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop." She whispered. Uub nipped at her neck one last time before pulling away. Uub grinned up at her then continued to watch the movie.  
  
*~*  
  
"You two..." one of the men on theater patrol said as he glared at Trunks and Penelope.  
  
"Sven, take it easy on 'em." Another man said.  
  
"Dexter..." Sven said and glared.  
  
"Just shut up, and leave this to me." Dexter said as he turned towards Trunks and Penelope. "Do you two realize that you caused a disturbance in the force...err...I mean the theater?"  
  
Both nodded their heads.  
  
"I asked, do you two realize that you caused a disturbance in the theater?" Dexter repeated himself.  
  
"Yes." They both responded and sighed.  
  
"Will you respect the theater rules?" Sven questioned.  
  
"Yes." They answered again.  
  
"Thank you. You may go back to the movie, but if we catch you doing anything again, you'll be on a two week ban from here." Dexter said.  
  
Once again they nodded their heads and left.  
  
"That was great wasn't it." Penelope said and clung to Trunks' arm.  
  
"Yeah...great." Trunks said still remembering what they had done.  
  
"Hey lets sneak into a different movie. I don't wanna go back to 'The Secret Window', sure Johnny is hott, but his movie is boring!" Penelope groaned causing Trunks to giggle a little bit. "What's so funny?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so cute." Trunks said and tapped her nose with his finger. Penelope smiled at him and the two of them searched for a different movie.  
  
"How about that?" Penelope said and pointed to a sign that said, '50 first dates'  
  
"Okay." Trunks said as the two entered the movie.  
  
*~*  
  
'I hate bets.' Uub thought to himself as he glanced over at Pan. She was really enjoying the movie. 'What a freak.' He thought to himself  
  
"How much are you enjoying that movie?" Uub asked as he leaned in closer.  
  
"A whole lot." Pan responded and smiled.  
  
"How much are you enjoying me?" he questioned as his hands roamed to her breasts.  
  
"A whole lot." Pan responded as her smiled widened. Uub pulled Pan out of her seat and adjusted her in his lap. He started to wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
"How much are you enjoying me now?" he asked and pulled her into a kiss once again. Only this kiss was followed by several more kisses that lead down her neck. The kisses didn't stop at her neck. They continued to go lower until Pan stopped him.  
  
"Don't Uub." Pan begged as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Uub cursed himself in his head.  
  
"But Pan..." Uub trailed off in a sad tone. "Don't you like me?" he questioned.  
  
Pan could suddenly feel some pressure riding on her. Sighing in defeat, Pan gave up. "Of course I like you." Pan said as she felt his lips continue down her chest. Closing her eyes, Pan waited for what was about to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
"I wonder what's been going on." Penelope said as she took a seat next to Trunks.  
  
"I dunno, beats the living crap out of me." Trunks said as he watched Drew Barrymore awaken to a movie being played, then walking out of her room to be on a boat.  
  
The closing of the movie began as the credits started to roll. "Let's...go." Penelope said as she stood up with Trunks, who she was clinging to. Trunks' eyes wandered to the front row and noticed to figures sitting in a chair.  
  
'I wonder who...I wonder who they are.' Trunks thought to himself as he left with Penelope.  
  
*~*  
  
"Come on Uub, I gotta go." Pan said as she started to stand up. Uub noticed that no one was in the movie theater. 'This is my only opportunity.' Uub thought to himself as he held on tighter to her.  
  
"Let me go Uub." Pan said and tried to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
"Not until I get something." Uub said and grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pan questioned, unknown as to what he wanted.  
  
"I paid for your ticket, I paid for you some snacks. I want to get paid back." Uub said.  
  
"Here's twenty dollars." Pan said as she started to reach into her pocket.  
  
"No Pan, I don't want money." Uub said as he stood up with Pan still in his grasp.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Pan nervously asked as she attempted to get out of his hold.  
  
"Guess." Uub said as he pressed her against a wall.  
  
'Does he want me to give him head? Or does he want to give me head? Or does he want to have sex with me? Or does he want me to do inappropriate things to him? Oh Kami I don't know.' Pan thought to herself as she sighed.  
  
"I'm not good at guessing games." Pan admitted.  
  
"Then I guess you'll find out...sooner or later." Uub said as he left, leaving Pan confused.  
  
*~*Later That Night*~*  
  
"Pan, how was your date?" Goku asked as Pan laid down in bed.  
  
"It was fine." Pan replied.  
  
"Did he pressure you into doing anything?" Goku asked worried about his granddaughter.  
  
"No grandpa." Pan lied, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight." Goku said as he turned out her light and left the room.  
  
'Damn you Uub. What were you talking about.' Pan thought to herself before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: READ THIS!! I will update A World Away, Too Far Gone, and maybe my now new story that I did NOT plan Burning. Oh and please read my lord of the rings fan fic. It's really disgustingly perverted (yes! That way you pervs!) Well, I have nothing to say. Oh except I watched "Brother Bear" about 5 times today. It's a great movie! Buy it.  
  
Canadian: oo oo can I play I spy?  
  
Me: sure...  
  
Canadian: okay okay, I spy something...err...circular and red, white and blue...  
  
Me: If anyone can guess what my Canadian is spying then I'll update this story every 2 days!!  
  
Canadian: Err...ey!  
  
Oh and people my mom got bit by a pet rat. That's very rare ya know. She's okay, except she'll have a scar on her face. I feel sorry for her. Me poor mom...Oh and this is NOT an April Fools Joke!! I've told this to my Spanish class and they didn't believe me, it was so sad, cause they all laughed!! Oh well... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I don't own DragonBall Z nor do I own...*opens plot summary book* Damn! I've screwed something up in here...*searches for the correct chapter* err...umm...heh heh...something isn't right here...*scans through pages* Ah ha! Here it is!! Okay, I don't own Mest, or Mest's song "2000 Miles", old spice deodorant, herbal essences shampoo and conditioner, Irish Spring soap, Poptarts, burritos *but they're so yummy*, dominos pizza (but my dad is the manager at one..), KFC, or Coca-Cola. Dang, this sure is a lot of crap I don't own. Come to think of it I don't own much...  
  
A/N: Someone guessed what my Canadian was spying!! It was the Pepsi logo!! Wooo!! Great guessing sskingtrunks! I shall be updating every two days, UNLESS something gets in the way. I have given up my homework time, my study hall time, my home reading time, and even my sleep time to make this story and Too Far Gone, I would like that to be known.  
  
*~*  
  
Pan woke up groggy the next morning. Her head ached from the nightmare that she had last night. She slowly pushed herself up with her hands and planted her feet down on the light blue carpet. After rubbing her eyes Pan stood up and walked into her bathroom.  
  
Pan's eyes widened at what she had saw. "Holy shit!" She almost yelled but remembered that Goku was probably awake. Pan's hands lightly touched her neck where a small rosy mark was. After mentally cursing herself for letting Uub giving her a hickey, she started to search for some makeup to cover it up.  
  
"Pan! Time for breakfast!" Goku yelled from the kitchen. 'Breakfast? Since when does he make breakfast?' Pan questioned herself as she walked down the hallway to arrive in the kitchen.  
  
"Pan, you don't look so good." Goku said as he turned away from his 'homemade' pancakes.  
  
"I don't feel good." Pan said, 'Damn, I wish it wasn't Saturday...' Pan cursed herself.  
  
"I was thinking about me and you going to town today, but since you're not feeling too good...I'll go alone." Goku said and handed her a plate with three pancakes.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later?" she questioned.  
  
"Not before I give you some medicine." Goku said.  
  
"Grandpa, I'll take something. Don't worry about me." Pan said persuaded him to the door. "Have a fun time shopping."  
  
Goku left the house and drove away in the Allero.  
  
Pan quickly ate her pancakes and ran back to her room. "Yes! I get to stay home today." Pan said aloud as she picked up her CD case and searched for a CD. 'Mest, that'll be great.' She inwardly thought as she placed the CD in the 3 disc player. Pan turned it to number 8. It was her favorite song on that CD.  
  
*Did I miss your call again  
  
No, you never called  
  
It was a thought inside my head  
  
Did I take the fall again  
  
I should have paid attention  
  
To all the words you said  
  
'Cause I lost today  
  
I'm not ok  
  
Heartbreak, fake smile  
  
And 2000 miles  
  
I checked my caller ID  
  
There was every number  
  
But the one I wanna see  
  
I've been falling apart  
  
Since you've been gone  
  
I don't know where I need to start  
  
'Cause I lost today  
  
I'm not ok  
  
Heartbreak, fake smile  
  
And 2000 miles  
  
Away she is  
  
I can't live like this  
  
Heartbreak, fake smile  
  
And 2000 miles  
  
If I told you that I love you  
  
Would it matter at all  
  
If I told you that I need you  
  
Would you catch me if I fall  
  
'Cause I lost today  
  
I'm not okay  
  
Heartbreak, fake smile  
  
And 2000 miles*  
  
Pan fell asleep listening to the music.  
  
*~* An Hour Later *~*  
  
Pan woke up for the second time today. She walked into the living room and sat in front of the desk and clicked on her Internet. She then double clicked on 'Internet Explorer' and opened it. She typed in 'Yahoo.com' and signed in.  
  
Pan wrote Marron an e-mail and stayed on the Internet to search for music videos for her songs.  
  
*~* Meanwhile... *~*  
  
Goten softly yawned as he rolled over in his sleep inhaling a deep breath. Choking on his breath Goten sat up straight. "What's that smell?" he questioned as Trunks woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"What smell?" Trunks questioned as he sniffed the air and also started to cough. "Oh...that smell."  
  
"It smells like shit." Goten said. The two of them smelled the air again and both glanced at Trunks' feet.  
  
"Dude, how long has it been since you've bathed?" Goten asked.  
  
"Uhh...5 days?" Trunks said and smiled.  
  
"You went on a date with Penelope smelling like THAT?" Goten asked.  
  
"So what."  
  
"Dude, go take a shower." Goten asked.  
  
"Only if you put some deodorant on." Trunks shot back.  
  
"Fine." Goten said as the two teenagers went into the bathroom.  
  
Trunks grabbed The Herbal Essence Shampoo and some Irish Spring Soap. Goten picked up his Old Spice deodorant and smudged it on under his underarms. Trunks reached for a clean towel and started to undress with Goten in the room.  
  
"Hey! Can you wait just a second?" Goten questioned him and glared.  
  
"I smell I wanna take a shower now." Trunks said as he stripped off his shirt revealing a six pack chest.  
  
"When did you get a six pack?" Goten questioned as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"..." Trunks didn't respond to Goten's question.  
  
"What happened there?" Goten asked as he pointed to a scar that started at the top of his nipple to his belly button.  
  
"It's nothing okay...Can you leave now?" Trunks asked as he nervously looked away from his friend. Ashamed of how he looked.  
  
"What happened there?" Goten asked and lightly touched Trunks' back. Trunks quickly turned back around to his friend and sighed.  
  
"I-I...I don't wanna talk about it." Trunks said as he took off his socks.  
  
"But Trunks, we always talk about everything." Goten commented as he sat on the sink in the bathroom.  
  
"Well this is something that I don't want to talk about." Trunks said as he stripped off his pants. Then was about to strip off his boxers.  
  
"I get the hint. I'll leave." Goten said as he left the bathroom, thinking about how Trunks received his two scars.  
  
Trunks removed his boxers and stepped into the hot bathtub water. He leaned back and relaxed for a while as he thought back on his date with Penelope.  
  
Half an hour later, Trunks was out of the bathtub. He walked out of the bathroom with the dark green towel just barely covering him. Goten approached him with some clothes. "Here." Goten simply said and handed Trunks the clothes.  
  
"Thanks." Trunks said and smiled as he took the clothes from Goten.  
  
After Trunks changed into Goten's clothes, he walked into the living room and sprawled himself out in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Goten asked.  
  
"Eat." Trunks simply replied as his stomach growled.  
  
Trunks and Goten headed into the kitchen. It was obvious that the butler had been there. Everything was remarkably clean. Goten was directed towards the cupboards and searched for something.  
  
"Woo! I have poptarts!" Goten exclaimed as he smiled.  
  
"I found some burritos in the fridge." Trunks informed him as he pulled out the burritos.  
  
They put the burritos and poptarts in the microwave at the same time for 3 ½ minutes. When the microwave stopped both reached their hands into the microwave and slowly grabbed for a burrito.  
  
"Oww!!" They both yelled at the same time. They then tried to grab a poptart.  
  
"Oww!!" They both yelled again.  
  
"My little fingers!!" Goten cried as he sucked on four of his 5 fingers.  
  
"It burns!!" Trunks whined as he flailed his fingers around in the air.  
  
After waiting for a minute or two, they successfully grabbed the burritos and poptarts out of the microwave and feasted on the small meal.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Trunks complained.  
  
"Wanna order Dominos?" Goten questioned him.  
  
"Sure!" Trunks happily responded.  
  
Goten picked up the receiver for the phone and dialed the familiar number. After pressing 00, he was connected with a dominos worker. Goten gave the man his phone number and address.  
  
"What would you like today?"  
  
"I would like a cheese-no two cheese pizzas, cheesy bread, breadsticks, buffalo kickers, regular dominos dots, and cheesy dominos dots." Goten responded as both his and Trunks' mouth started to water at the thought of all that food for them.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Hmm...2 bottles of sprite, 1 bottle of Pepsi, 1 bottle of coca cola, and that's it!" Goten exclaimed happily.  
  
"Your total will be $38.23. And it will be there in about half an hour."  
  
"Thank you." Goten said as he hung up the phone. He searched for a check book, signed his name and the price and other information then both of the teens waited for the pizza to arrive.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Both of them scampered over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Two cheese pizzas, cheesy bread, breadsticks, buffalo kickers, regular and cheesy dominos dots, 2 sprites, 1 Pepsi, 1 coke." The Domino's dude "Kyle" said as he handed them all the mounds of food.  
  
"Here ya go." Goten said and handed the man a 45.00 check.  
  
Trunks and Goten brought in all of the food and ate it happily as they watched 'Pirates of The Caribbean'  
  
*~* An Hour Later *~*  
  
"I feel so bloated." Goten said as he belched. Trunks belched as well.  
  
"Wanna have a burping contest?" Trunks questioned and grinned.  
  
"Sure." Goten responded.  
  
The two belched for half an hour before they both called quits. Yet Trunks claimed that he was the winner of the belching contest.  
  
"I'm so bored." Trunks said and plopped down on Goten's love seat with Goten.  
  
"Yeah, me to." Goten said. Both of the teenagers saw the telephone sitting in the floor. Conceiving the same idea, they grinned mischievously.  
  
"Prank phone calling." They both stated at the same time. Both lurched towards the phone and only made it move farther away. Goten stood up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Which random number first?" Goten asked.  
  
"Ooo ooo lemme pick!" Trunks squealed in delight as he ripped the phone out of Goten's hands and dialed a number.  
  
"Who is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"KFC." Trunks said and giggled as someone answered the phone.  
  
"Thank you for calling KFC, how may I help you?"  
  
"How big are your breasts?" Trunks asked trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"..." the woman didn't respond. The dial tone was then heard on the phone.  
  
"Good one!" Goten said as he gave his friend a high five. "My turn!" Goten took the phone out of Trunks' hand and dialed a number as well.  
  
"Hello?" the man questioned.  
  
"Yes, this is 911 calling, did you just attempt to call? Do you have a dire emergency at hand?" Goten asked in a deep voice.  
  
"No, I was just feeding my cat."  
  
Goten hung up the phone and started to laugh hysterically. "Your turn." He said and handed Trunks the phone.  
  
Trunks pressed seven random numbers, not knowing it was Pan's number, and waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"Yes ma'am I have a few questions to ask you." Trunks said and smiled.  
  
"Trunks, is that you?" Pan questioned rather angry.  
  
"Uhh...oops..." Trunks said as he hung the phone up. 15 seconds later, it rang again.  
  
*~*  
  
Woooh!! Cliffy!! Okay, Canadian, Vipper902 has something to tell you.  
  
Canadian: err, okay!  
  
Vipper902 says that the magic 8 ball says you and her are soul mates. Also that she likes Tabitha and Tabitha likes her and she don't like you, so shut up!  
  
Canadian: Cool I have a soul mate!!  
  
I'm gonna update in 2 days so wait until then!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I don't own DragonBall Z, Tylenol, Advil, or Brother Bear. Wow! These things are getting smaller! COOL!!  
  
A/N: See I told ya I was gonna be updating every two days, unless under circumstances that cannot be met with. Oh and I'm going to a concert! (Woo!) On April 30th!! Wooo! I slaved all day at school to write this chapter! Damn! And might I say, everyone was bothering me. They kept on looking at what I was doing, specially David...grr...okay well! I'm done. Well, here is the next chapter!  
  
*~*  
  
"Trunks what the heck are you doing calling me?" Pan questioned him.  
  
"Uh, err, umm...heh heh, you see I was prank phone calling people and what a coincidence, I accidentally called your number!" Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Oh really..." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, you see we were eating poptarts and burritos, then we ate pizza, then we had a burping contest, then we decided to prank phone call people and I truly accidentally called your number." Trunks said.  
  
Pan sighed. "Do you have any pizza left over?" she questioned.  
  
"No, we ate it all." Trunks stated rather happily.  
  
"Well, if you had no reason to call me, then can I get back to what I was doing?" Pan questioned him.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead!" Trunks said.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Pan said as she hung up her phone. She laid down on her bed and once again, she fell asleep on her bed.  
  
"Dude! Why did you want to get off the phone so quickly?" Goten questioned Trunks as he grinned.  
  
"No reason, I just didn't want to talk to her." Trunks blankly responded as he blinked a few times and gracefully pushed back a few of his soft purple locks out of his face. Goten grabbed Trunks into a strong headlock and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You like Pan don't you?" Goten snickered as Trunks lightly squirmed but quickly turned the tables on Goten and tossed him down on the carpet. Goten's body slightly twitched in pain as he slowly stood back up and inched away from Trunks.  
  
"What's your fucking problem?" Goten asked as he was backing into the wall.  
  
"What do you mean, what's my problem?? You're the one who grabbed me in a fucking headlock." Trunks yelled as he slowly approached Goten. Goten cowered in fear as Trunks' hands clutched onto his shoulders. Goten pushed his friend away, causing Trunks to snap back into reality.  
  
"Trunks, you're not the same." Goten said as shook his head softly. "What happened to my friend?"  
  
Trunks looked down at his unnatural smooth hands. 'What did I do?' he thought to himself as his knees collided with he carpet. Goten sat down next to him and placed his right hand on his back.  
  
"What happened?" Goten whispered as Trunks lowered his head. "Do you not want me to know?" Goten's head lowered, so he could see his friend.  
  
"It's not that...It's just." Trunks stopped as he inhaled a deep breath. "I'm afraid to tell you." Goten glanced over at his friend for a while.  
  
"Why? Why are you afraid?" Goten asked in a serious tone.  
  
A small smile tugged at Trunks' lips. "It's nothing." He simply said as though the conversation had never started. He stood up and walked into Goten's bathroom. When he returned they sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks pondered.  
  
"What?" Goten questioned back.  
  
"Don't tell anyone ab-"  
  
"I won't."  
  
Once again they were sitting in silence.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"What is it this time?" Goten asked.  
  
"About Pan..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"A ha! I knew you liked her!" Goten said pointing an accusing finger at Trunks. Trunks' face turned a slight pink color.  
  
Trunks shook the blush away quickly. "No. It is something else." He stated.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Can you tell her not to go on the date with Uub tonight?" Trunks questioned him eagerly.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked as a smirk formed on his goofy features.  
  
"I don't trust Uub." Trunks said truly.  
  
"When do you want me to tell her?" Goten asked as his finger roamed up to his nose. A few seconds later he picked a booger out and flicked it into the air.  
  
"Now." Trunks responded and shoved the phone into Goten's hands.  
  
Goten dialed Pan's phone number slowly and held the phone up to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan questioned as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Pan, its me Goten." Goten said dumbly and grinned.  
  
"Did Trunks call me from your place?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks started to make signals with his hands. Basically he was telling Goten that he wasn't there.  
  
"Goten, you still there?" Pan questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Goten responded.  
  
"Sooo..."  
  
"No, Trunks left earlier today." Goten lied.  
  
"Oh...okay" Pan said. "Why did you call."  
  
"Trunks had told me that you were going on a date with Uub. I just wanted to tell you that Uub is not the best guy in the world, he's done some things in the past that aren't exactly what you'd call great and-" Goten was cut off by a loud yelp.  
  
"Goten! That's not true!" Pan screamed into the phone loud enough for Trunks to hear. "Anyway its too late! I've already gone on a date with him." Pan screeched as the dial tone was heard. Trunks and Goten both fell over anime style.  
  
"Damn, she was angry." Goten said rubbing his ears in pain from Pan's scream.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Trunks said and whacked him over the head. The two teenagers continued this act for about five minutes until both received a headache from all the pain they inflicted on each other.  
  
"I need some Tylenol." Goten murmured as he slightly rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trunks added as the two of them walked into the kitchen to open the medicine cabinet.  
  
"I don't have Tylenol, I got some Advil though." Goten said as he pulled out a bottle that was half full, it read, "Advil" and under that there was its purpose.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said as he grabbed the Advil bottle and pressed down on the cap and turned it right. Trunks took out two of the pills. Without drinking any water, he gulped down the pills.  
  
"Dude! How the hell did you do that?!" Goten asked shockingly.  
  
"I don it all the time, I've gotten rather used to it." Trunks commented as he softly shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's freaky." Goten said as he also took two pills, only with water, then his whole body started to shudder. Trunks laughed as he watched his friend make an idiot of himself.  
  
"You're so stupid." Trunks commented as he stopped Goten from shuddering himself to death.  
  
"No, you're stupid." Goten said and playfully shoved Trunks.  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Yuh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
The two of them were now lightly punching each other in the arm. The light punches turned into a punch fight between the two. Ten minutes and fifteen large blue bruises later, they discontinued their game due to their injuries.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Goten questioned.  
  
"I don't know...what do you want to do?" Trunks asked him  
  
"Hmm...wanna watch "Brother Bear"?"  
  
"I love that Movie! Canada rocks!" Trunks said as he made the 'rock on' sign with his hand. "Woooo Canada!"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "Sheesh..." he murmured as he found the Brother Bear DVD. He popped it into the DVD player and sat down next to Trunks.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Meep! I'm going to Oklahoma this week I just remembered that! So I am giving my job of updating over to vipper902 (a.k.a. my idiot) she shall update the next chapter on Thursday! So don't worry!! Oh and Too Far Gone will be updated in about another week. Burning was updated today. So yah! And also read my project, "The Ukraine Way" It received a 96 A!! So it MUST be good!! Ha ha ha! Jk! Well, that's all now. So if you click that little button over there in the corner, my Canadian will NOT tap your phone anymore!  
  
Canadian: I was never tapping phones! *continues to listen in on a conversation*  
  
What an idiot...  
  
Canadian: Wait, you're going to Oklahoma right? So *I* Get to go too??!! YEAH!!!  
  
This is gonna be a long trip............... 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own DBZ, Finding Nemo, Josh Groban *damn*, Josh Groban's song You Raise Me Up, rednecks *though I are one*, Georgia, California, Sum 41 *damn*, or Sum 41's song Machine Gun.  
  
A/N: I am giving vipper902 to update this story w/ my permission. So anything that is written by this little thingie * with a & and another * which =*&* means it's by her. Okay, glad that's cleared up, now on with the story!!  
  
*~*  
  
*~*About Three Weeks Later*~*  
  
"Eh, wassup dude?" Goten questioned Trunks and took a seat next to him on the bus.  
  
"Eh! Dude!" Trunks said and gave his friend a high five.  
  
Pan arrived on the bus with two gifts wrapped in 'Finding Nemo' wrapping paper.  
  
"I found him!" Trunks exclaimed and pointed to Nemo. "I told ya I'd find him!"  
  
"Ahh!! Bruce!" Goten yelled as he covered up his eyes. "Sheild me away!!"  
  
"Take Nemo." Pan sighed and handed the box to Goten.  
  
"It's for me?!" Goten squealed in delight as his eyes watered up.  
  
"Yeah...and here, this one is for you Trunks." Pan said as her face slightly reddened, but she quickly looked away.  
  
Before the two imbeciles could open their gifts, Marron took a seat next to Pan when she arrived on the bus.  
  
"Hey loser, hey redneck." Marron simply said as Trunks and Goten gave her a glare.  
  
"Now just cause I'm form Georgia, don't mean you can make fun of me y'all." Trunks said in his true accent.  
  
"I've never known how strong your accent was." Pan commented.  
  
"Rednecks HAVE to do that here in Californ I A!" Marron said and giggled  
  
"That sounds stupid." Trunks commented.  
  
"Not as stupid as 'y'all come back now ya hear?' does!" Marron shot back as her giggling turned into a hysterical laughter.  
  
"And she calls ME the loser?" Goten commented to Trunks ad Marron literately fell out of her seat on the bus.  
  
"I heard that..." Marron stated. She shot him the death glare.  
  
"Okay, okay, stop making jokes and let them open their presents!" Pan squealed as she pointed to the gifts.  
  
"You got THEM gifts?" Marron questioned as she raised her eyebrow at Pan.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, after all they deserve it!" Pan commented as she smiled at Marron.  
  
Trunks and Goten glanced at each other and both ripped open their presents. Both growled when there was only a box. A few moments later they opened their boxes to reveal a music box with a wing on it.  
  
"Oooooooo wing." They both commented and opened their boxes at the same time as Josh Groban's, 'You Raise Me Up' Began to play. Goten stood up and placed both of his hands on his chest and began to sing opera. He was quickly seated as soon as Marron bobbed him over the head.  
  
"Aww! How cute! Marron's flirting with Goten!" Trunks screamed in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Okay, number 1: Hitting someone in the head is an act of abuse, not flirting, Number 2: I don't like spiky hair, Number 3: I don't flirt with losers!" Marron yelled into Goten's ear.  
  
Trunks started to snicker slightly as Goten rubbed his ear. He opened his mouth to say something, but was abruptly stopped to Goten pressing his hand over Trunks' mouth.  
  
"Not a word." Goten said as both of his eyebrows twitched. Trunks grinned and shoved Goten's hand away from his face.  
  
"Marron, don't you know." Trunk stated as Goten glared at him. "Goten desperately wishes to have you as his, he wants you BAD."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "Even if he did like me, I would never like him." She commented as the bus pulled up to the school.  
  
*~*An Hour Later*~*  
  
Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Marron were walking to the only class they all shared, art. Goten started humming the tune to 'Machine Gun' Trunks joined in after a while. The two then broke out into song singing Nah.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." The two idiots chanted together as Marron and Pan's eyes carelessly rolled and they walked past the two.  
  
"Hey braindead and hick." Roaue said as he walked up to the still chanting friends.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." They chanted happily.  
  
Roaue picked them both half a foot of the ground. "Shut up!" Roaue yelled as he tugged on their shirts.  
  
Trunks and Goten grinned at each other.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." They chanted once again as Roaue's hands clutched onto their throats hard.  
  
"Sing 'nah' one more time and see what happens." Roaue threatened.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, n-"They were both cut off by Roaue closing their vocal chords.  
  
"Utter that one syllable word one more time."  
  
The two idiots looked at him blankly "Nah." They said in unison. Roaue grasped so hard onto their throats that they started to pull away from him.  
  
"Come on Roaue, we were only having a little fun." Trunks squeaked out.  
  
"Did it look like I was having fun?" Roaue questioned.  
  
"You did look like you were enjoying strangling us." Goten blankly responded and grinned stupidly at Roaue.  
  
"Know what, for a total idiot Goten, you're right, I did have fun." Roaue said and let the two go. Goten and Trunks made a quick run for their art class and caught up with their friends.  
  
"You guys okay?" Pan asked them.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." They responded as the four friends entered art class.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: this is still the author, my Canadian would like to say something.  
  
Canadian – I've got soooooooooo much food here on the trip to Oklahoma! And jen, she's writing her story, and its not good to bother her cause she'll kill you.  
  
And I am writing chapter 16 as we speak most likely or 17!!  
  
ALSO the OVERALL chapter count is 30. I changed the plot for it so yah, it will go wonderfully. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I don't own DragonBall Z don't' sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry about not updating on Thursday, my idiot friend, vipper902, forgot to update for me....*mumbles curses...* anyways, I'll try my best to update while I'm visiting all my freakin relatives. I hate visiting relatives....But I love MY IDIOT!!! (not THAT way you pervs!)  
  
*~*  
  
Trunks giggled as he glanced over at Goten's drawing.  
  
"Is it Marron?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Sure." Goten said.  
  
Trunks and Goten started to burst out into a hysterical laughter.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, what do you find so humorous and amusing?" Mr. Smith questioned as he approached the two teenagers and viewed their artwork. Trunks and Goten tried hard as to not laugh.  
  
"Which one of you made this?" Mr. Smith questioned as he picked up the artwork.  
  
"I did." Goten said proudly.  
  
"Do you think that this is appropriate for school?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
"Most likely...no." Gotten commented.  
  
"Trunks, did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Yes, I created the title."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Marron." Trunks simply said as he watched Mr. Smith attempt to contain his laughter.  
  
"That is very rude, and since you're just so proud of your work, who don't you show it to Marron?" Mr. Smith said and grinned.  
  
"Okay!" Goten said cheerfully as he walked over to where Pan and Marron were.  
  
"So Pan, you're sure you can come?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yes!" Pan responded as Goten approached the two.  
  
"What do you want?" Marron asked as she pointed a disapproving finger at him.  
  
"I wanted to show you my lovely artwork." Goten stated and smirked. He turned the picture around and resisted from laughing. "I named it Marron."  
  
On the picture was fuzzy blonde hair on a frowning face, no shirt or bra was over her breasts, and she was wearing shorts that barely covered her.  
  
"You disgust me." Marron spat out and spilled green paint all over Goten's light blue polo t-shirt.  
  
"You did NOT just do that." Goten said as he picked up some pink pain and aimed for Marron. The paint spilled on Marron's cargo jeans. Marron picked up some blue paint and threw it at Goten but missed.  
  
"Ha ha! You missed!" Goten said and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"But I didn't." Pan said and poured dark red pain over Goten's head.  
  
"Pan, tell me you didn't just do that." Goten said as he reached for some paint. He threw the paint across the room, causing it to spread all over everyone.  
  
"PAINT FIGHT!" one of the students yelled as paint was thrown left and right throughout the room.  
  
Marron hit Pan with shades of pink, and green. Pan hit Trunks with shades of red and blue. Trunks hit Goten with shades of black and orange. And Goten hit Marron with shades of purple and grey.  
  
The fight lasted for about ten minutes until...  
  
"Stop now!" Mr. Smith yelled above all of the ruckus. Everyone in the art room suddenly halted. No more paint was tossed around in the room. "Clean this mess up...NOW!" Mr. Smith stormed out of the room with multiple colors of paint embedded in his spiky hair.  
  
"Great going!" Trunks complimented Goten as he put his hand up for a high five.  
  
"Any time." Goten responded as he gave Trunks a high five.  
  
"Shit! Our hands are stuck together!" Trunks said. Both of them tried to pry the others hand off.  
  
"Need help?" Pan said. Trunks and Goten nodded their heads furiously. Pan held both of their hands and ferociously ripped them apart.  
  
"Ahh!" Goten and Trunks yelled as their hands were purple from paint and throbbed.  
  
"Oh the pain!" Goten yelled as he held his hand close to his chest.  
  
"Thanks for showing mercy Pan..." Trunks whined.  
  
"Anytime." Pan chimed and grinned.  
  
After half an hour of cleaning the art room, the class was dismissed.  
  
*~*LUNCH*~*  
  
"Mmm coconut pudding." Goten said and shoved a sporkful into his mouth. Trunks grinned over at his friend and took away the bowl of pudding and raised it up in the air proudly.  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" Trunks sang happily.  
  
"Dedaledee!"  
  
"All of them are standing in a row!"  
  
Both then sang. "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"  
  
"That was fun." Goten said and sighed. "Now lemme eat." Goten pried the coconut pudding out of Trunks' hands. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure whatever." Trunks said and resumed eating his lunch with Goten, Pan, and Marron.  
  
*~*End of School Day*~*  
  
"Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah." Trunks and Goten chimed.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." Pan and Marron added.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." They all sang togheter as the bus driver barked at them to stop singing their stupid little song.  
  
"Marron, when I get to your housl I need to call my grandpa." Pan said.  
  
"Okay." Marron replied.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, turned their head over to Marron and Pan, then glanced at each other again.  
  
"What aer you guys gonna do there?" they questioned in unison.  
  
"Perverts..." Marron mumbled under her breath. She softly sighed and leaned back to try to get comfortable in the hard, cold, dark brown seat.  
  
"We're going to eat pizza, talk, watch movies, ya know...crap like that." Pan commented and smiled.  
  
"What do you and Trunks do when you spend the night at the others' house?" Marron questioned. The two teenagers grinned at Marron.  
  
"Oh Trunks-kun! Stop it! Stop it!" Goten giggled insanely.  
  
"Yes GOten! That's it!" Trunks said as he moaned, as if he was doing inappropriate things to himself and Goten. The two teenagers then grabbed each other in a strong hold.  
  
"Don't stop now baby." Goten whispered playfully as Trunks hopped in his lap.  
  
"I wanna ride you." Trunks said and grinned.  
  
"Way too much information!" Pan yelled and planted her hands over her ears.  
  
"Are you two...gay?" Marron asked and shot a worried glance at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"What?!" Trunks and Goten yelled.  
  
"Well, you guys are doing some pretty nasty stuff." Marron said.  
  
"I am not gay...but him on the other hand..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"I'm not gay either!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Right...." Pan and Marron said.  
  
"Hey look its your stop." Goten pointed out.  
  
"Changing the subject! It's a sign! He's gay!" Pan pointed out.  
  
"Just go." Goten said.  
  
The two girls grinned at each other and picked up their school bags and got off the bus.  
  
Trunks and Goten blankly waved as the two teenage girls walked up to Marron's house.  
  
"Wanna come over to my house?" Goten asked.  
  
"What are we gonna do there?" Trunks asked, a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Oh Trunksie!" Goten yelled and threw himself on top of Trunks.  
  
"Stop that! You bad little boy!" Trunks scolded.  
  
"Punish me! Ohhhh punish me!" Goten playfully moaned.  
  
The bus driver turned around to see Goten lying in Trunks' lap. This type of act was quite normal for the bus driver. He turned away from the two crazy teens as they continued to joke with each other.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: This is NOT A YAIO FANFIC!! Just pointing it out! Trunks and Goten are just being complete bakas that's all! nothing more!! Okay, well, I'll update when I can cuz I'm visiting and shite. so..yah...  
  
vipper902: Eh! This is the idiot that forgot to upDERte the other day. Just wanted to say eh, and der, and um...ooo shiny! Oh and I love CANADA!  
  
Canadian: Jen's relatives are really fun to annoy eh! They hate it when I say eh. and they don't like me raiding their kitchen either, though I don't know why..........  
  
vipper902: *sighs dreamily* And that's why I love him......eh.  
  
AUTHOR: BAKAS...........eh. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Jen owns nothing, so don't sue her because she doesn't have any money anyways eh. She doesn't own the characters or any of the random shite that she puts in here.   
  
A/N: vipper902- Hello loyal reaDERs. See look, I'm updating on the right day because my computer is working. Sadly, I won't be able to update Friday. I am going on an over-night school trip on Friday, but will be back on Saturday and I promise to update as soon as I get home. Sorry guys!  
  
*~*  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" Marron questioned, unlocking the door to her recently painted house.  
  
"I dunno." Pan admitted. She could have cared less what they did.  
  
"How 'bout we go up to my room and put some music on?" Marron inquired.  
  
"Nah. I don't wanna." Pan responded as she steadied herself onto the couch.  
  
"That what DO you want to do?" Maroon questioned and sat down next to Pan. The two of them softly sighed as the TV flicked on.  
  
"Sorry. My butt hit that." Pan giggled slightly and turned her attention to the TV. 'The Tribe' was on...reruns.  
  
"Hi there! And welcome..." Ram stated as his arms flew into the air.   
  
"This show is great." Pan commented when Ram began to blab about dolphins.  
  
When the show was over, both headed into the kitchen to find something, no, anything, to drink and eat.  
  
"I found it!" Marron exclaimed rather happily. In her hands was a wine shaped bottle that read, 'Sparkling White Grape Cider'.  
  
"Bubbly!" Pan yelled. Her arms flew out into the middle of the room as she started to spin around in little circles. "Wooooo! Bubbly! We're gonna have fun tonight!" Pan eagerly grabbed the bottle.  
  
"No..." Marron said.  
  
"Why?" Pan questioned. Her eyes became slightly glazed from the tears that had formed.  
  
"Not 'til my mommy approves! So we gotta wait 'til she gets home." Marron said.  
  
"When's your mom gonna be here?" Pan asked, scratching her head in slight confusion.  
  
Marron glanced at her. "She should be home any second now." she replied. The two girls waited for about five minutes until Marron's mom came back.  
  
"Hey mom!" Marron and Pan both exclaimed. 18 rolled her eyes as they both approached her.  
  
"What do you want/" 18 emotionlessly questioned.  
  
"Well, you see, we were kind of thirsty and we saw our bubbly and couldn't resist. So I was just wondering if we could drink some of it." Marron stated cheerfully.  
  
"If you want some Apple cider then you obviously what pizza. Am I correct?" 18 questioned. Pan and Marron nodded their heads in approval. 18 ordered two cheese pizzas and some cheesy bread for the three of them.  
  
When the pizza arrived Pan and Marron took it, the bubbly, and the cheesy bread upstairs.  
  
"We've got everything we need." Pan commented.  
  
"Well, except for one thing..." Marron trailed off.  
  
"What?" Pan asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
Marron grinned and started to giggle slightly. "Goten." Marron sighed as she fell into a trance.  
  
"Marron! Sheesh, and I thought I was the shallow one." Pan exclaimed.   
  
"You are the shallow one, because your obsessed with Uub!"  
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"What did you do with that gum you found that was his?"  
  
"I put it away...why?"  
  
"Told 'ya so! I'm not the shallow one! I just think that Goten's sweet and precious and hot and he looks soooo cute when he's confused." Marron stated.  
  
"So what? Trunks is o much hotter than Goten." Pan accidentally spilled. Her hands quickly ran to her mouth so she wouldn't say anything else stupid.  
  
"What?!" Marron exclaimed. Pan just nodded her head slightly. Embarrassment spread across her face for it turned a deep red.  
  
"Oh my God!" That's sooo cute! You like Trunks-kun!" Marron happily giggled. "How long have you liked him?"  
  
"I started to like him during his suspension time." Pan admitted. Her face had cooled down a little bit.  
  
"That's sooo neat! Do you like him more than you like Uub?" Marron questioned anxiously.   
  
"I don't know Marron. My head aches from thinking about Trunks." Pan said as she softly rubbed her forehead.   
  
"Why?" Marron asked.  
  
"His bitch of a girlfriend Penelope." Pan stated and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"We could get rid of her." Marron said.  
  
"Like we got rid of Amy?" Pan asked as a smile grew upon her features.  
  
"Yes, but one better." Marron said.  
  
"Do tell, do tell." Pan begged.  
  
"You know my friend Julie?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's having a birthday party this Friday." Marron said.  
  
"I see where you're going with this." Pan said and grinned.  
  
"Let's get out the paper!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"And pens and pencils!"   
  
The two girls snickered as they devised a cruel, cruel plan to 'get rid' of Penelope.   
  
*~* And hour Later *~*  
  
"Wonderful! It's perfect!" Marron cackled as she looked at the plans.  
  
"Julie's party here we come!" Pan said. The two of them began to laugh manically. After a few moments they stopped.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare." Marron suggested.  
  
"Okay." Pan replied.  
  
"I'll go first." Marron said. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Err...umm...dare." Pan stated.   
  
"I dare you to call Trunks and talk to him for five minutes." Marron said and grinned.  
  
"Damn you Marron!" Pan said as she picked up the telephone. Pans index finger pressed seven numbers.   
  
"What?" a hoarse voice answered.  
  
"Is Trunks there?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, he's over at a friends house."  
  
"Okay thank you." Pan hung up the phone.  
  
"Call him at Goten's." Marron said, knowing where Trunks was. Pan sighed and started to dial Goten's number.   
  
"Wait! First do the star 67 then the number." Marron informed her. Pan nodded her head and once again called Goten's. The phone started to ring.  
  
"Marron it's ringing. What do I say?!" Pan questioned frantically and paced around the room.  
  
"Anything." Marron responded.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks answered.  
  
"Sir, have you wiggled your toes today?" Pan asked as Marron almost burst into laughter.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, not knowing it was Pan.  
  
"You heard me. Have you wiggled your toes today?" Pan asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember."  
  
"Answer the question sir!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Uh...no." he simply said.   
  
"No! Oh my gosh! Don't you know that wiggling your toes could save a life?" Pan said as she started to cry on the phone. "And thanks to you, a child has died."  
  
"I'm sorry?" he said as a question.   
  
"I highly doubt that!" Pan screeched.  
  
"Can you hold on just a sec-"   
  
"No! I'm not holding on! Sorry sir but I have limited time." Pan said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Good job, Ms. Wiggly." Marron said as the two cracked up in laughter.  
  
*~* Meanwhile... *~*  
  
"Who was that?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'm guessing the wiggling toes is a fund raiser thingie." Trunks said.  
  
"Wooo! Wiggling toes!"  
  
*~* Anyway... *~*  
  
"Marron and Pan stayed up for half the night. They eventually fell asleep at 3:00 in the morning.  
  
*~*  
  
vipper902- EH! RAM! She doesn't own him. Most definitely. I don't either. *sighs heavily* Even though he does have the best hair ever...*drifts off into her Ram is pretty world*  
  
Canadian- Eh? What about me eh? *sniffle* Review eh. Make a Canadian feel better. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No one owns anything! Well...okay, that's not true. Somebody somewhere must own *something*. Right?  
  
Canadian- I don't know. I don't own anything eh.  
  
*~*  
  
"Wake up Pan." Marron said groggily.  
  
"Why?" Pan asked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"School starts in 15 minutes." Marron said as she stood up. Pan shot up out of bed and quickly found something to wear in Marron's closet. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and quickly put some shoes on.  
  
"I'm ready." she stated as Marron had barely put a t-shirt on. Pan groaned and found Marron something to wear. Both sprayed themselves with a lot of body mists and perfumes. After they were completely ready 18 unhappily took them to school.  
  
They arrived to school 15 minutes late, but they looked nice at least.  
  
"Hey Pan! Hey Marron!" Trunks said as they entered homeroom.   
  
"I see how it is. Acknowledge Pan first..." Marron scoffed.  
  
"I said her name first cause she came in first." Trunks stated.  
  
"Too bad Goten isn't in our homeroom." Pan stated.  
  
"Do you like him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hell no!" Pan said. "He's not my type."  
  
"What is your type?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My type of guy is someone who is down to Earth, he has to have some sense of humor but not too much, he would always tell his friends how amazing I was, and he'd never hurt me physically. That's my idea guy." Pan sighed trying not to stare at Trunks.  
  
"Does Uub meet any of those standards?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No." Pan admitted.  
  
"Do *I* meet any of them?" Trunks asked playfully as a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
Pan started to blush madly. She hurriedly turned away from Trunks.  
  
"Y-you meet a f-f-few." Pan stuttered as her face heated up more.  
  
"Oh really?" Trunks questioned and stood up behind her. "Which ones?" His breath tickled her neck. She shuddered horribly as the class watched her. Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.  
  
"You have the perfect sense of humor." Pan said. She his hand leave her and heard him sit down and sigh.  
  
"Gee thanks Pan. I thought maybe I was down to Earth." Trunks said and crossed his arms in defeat. Pan slightly giggled when she turned back around to look at him and Marron.   
  
Homeroom was dismissed and Pan and Marron went to English class. That was the only class that Julie was in. "Hey Julie, can I ask you something?" Marron questioned as she sat next to Julie.  
  
"Shoot." Julie said.  
  
"Okay. Me and Pan are in this little dilemma. All of our friends are acting rude towards each other, I feel that if we all go to the party we'll get over what we were fighting about." Marron said.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Julie questioned.  
  
"Trunks, Penelope, Goten, and Uub." Marron said. "Oh and Pan."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll invite them." Julie said and pulled out some invitations.  
  
"Thanks Julie!" Marron squealed.  
  
"Anytime." Julie responded. Marron trotted to her assigned seat, right next to Pan.  
  
"So?" Pan questioned and turned towards Marron. Marron gave her the thumbs up sign and smiled.   
  
*~* Lunchtime *~*  
  
"Hey did you get invited to Julie's party?" Goten asked Trunks and Penelope.  
  
"Yeah." they responded in unison.  
  
"Me too...that's weird." Goten trailed off. He pondered on this topic for a while until his head started to hurt.  
  
"Trunks, will you sit by me today?" Penelope begged.   
  
"Sure." he sighed.  
  
Pan saw Trunks going to sit with Penelope. 'Damn her.' she inwardly though to herself and glared.  
  
"Hey Pan, you okay?" Uub asked as he approached her. Pan had an idea, a sick and twisted idea.  
  
"No Uub. My friends won't sit my me 'cause their mad at me." Pan lied as she cupped her hand in her face. She put on the best sad face that she could.  
  
"You can sit with me. I'll be sitting with Penelope, Trunks, Roaue, Brian, Greg, Cindy and Sharon." Uub said. Bingo, perfect opportunity.  
  
"Okay." Pan said and wiped away a few fake tears. A few moments later Pan walked over to the table where Uub was and planted her butt right next to Uub. Uub placed his arm around Pan's waist and smiled at her.  
  
'What the hell are they doing?' Trunks thought to himself as he unconsciously clutched Penelope's shirt, slightly pulling it up. Penelope grinned up at Trunks and placed her hand on top of his. She slowly started moving his hand on her inner thigh.   
  
"Mmm...Trunks-kin..." Penelope whispered in his ear. When he came to the realization of what he was doing, Trunks slowly maneuvered his hand up to her waist and made small circles on her stomach.  
  
Uub saw this as a challenge, so he placed both of his hands on Pan's thighs and delicately slid his hands to her bottom. He caused Pan to slightly gasp.  
  
Trunks glared at Uub. 'Damn him. He shouldn't do that to her, he can't! He can't take away MY Pan's innocence.' Trunks thought to himself as he felt Penelope's lips on top of his.   
  
Pan was in shock. It almost broke her heart to see them kissing. Pan turned to Uub and whispered something in his ear. Uub chuckled a little bit and lightly pecked Pan on the nose, causing Trunks to stop kissing Penelope.  
  
"You're so cute Pan." Uub said and stood up and left. A few seconds later Trunks left too, leaving Pan with Penelope, Greg, Cindy, Roaue, Brain and Sharon. She left as well.  
  
*~* Trunks and Uub *~*  
  
"Just what the hell were you doing back there bastard?" Trunks asked and shoved Uub into a wall.  
  
"Dump Penelope." Uub simple said.  
  
"Why the fuck should I?"   
  
"If you don't, then Friday night Pan WILL lose something, even if she doesn't want to." Uub said and shoved Trunks away. Then he walked back to the lunchroom.   
  
"Trunks, where is Uub?" Pan questioned as she approached him.  
  
"Don't go to Julie's party." Trunks told her.   
  
"What do you mean? You can't tell me what to do!" Pan screamed at Trunks and stomped away from him.  
  
'Pan, please don't go.' Trunks begged inwardly as his head dropped to the ground. "No." he barely whispered. "Pan, I love you too much to let you get hurt. I won't let him hurt you." Trunks admitted his love for Pan as he walked to the lunchroom.   
  
*~*  
  
vipper902- ooooo getting interesting eh? Hey, I own a stuffed animal figure of Tuke (one of the moose from Brother Bear.) Beat that!  
  
Canadian- Okay! *digs around in pocket* *ten minutes later produces a piece of lint* HA!  
  
vippper902- um...ok...review if you believe in fairies! Or...if you liked the chapter. Either way eh. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Like oh my gawd. Can you believe that Jen still does *not* own anything?  
  
Canadian- Except her moose.  
  
vipper902- Oh yeah, don't forget about the moose. If I don't update on time, sorry! My internet sucks. Do you know how hard it is to get on the computer when you live out in the middle of the sticks? Us rednecks don't know how to work anything...  
  
*~* Friday Night *~*  
  
"Hey Marron! Hey Pan!" Julie exclaimed over the blaring music.  
  
"Where do we put the gifts?" Marron asked.   
  
"Huh?" Julie questioned, not fully hearing her. Marron held up her gift. "Over there on the kitchen table." Pan and Marron nodded, then headed to the kitchen. They placed their gifts on the table with all the other gifts.  
  
"I hope they come." Pan worriedly commented.  
  
"Don't worry. Trunks will be here and so will his girlfriend. And definitely Goten." Marron said and sighed heavily.   
  
"This party needs to be toned up. What do you guys think?" Goten asked as he placed his present for Julie on the table.   
  
"I think so too. Why don't you go request something." Pan commented and pointed to the DJ. Goten nodded and frolicked over to the DJ.  
  
Uub casually entered Julie's house. He had no gift for her. He immediately walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
"Sorry." Pan said and turned around to come face to face with Uub.  
  
"It's okay Pan." Uub said. He scooted closer to her. "I want to show you something later. Okay Pan?"  
  
"Okay." Pan nervously said and quickly left the kitchen. Marron rushed over to Pan and grinned.  
  
"They're here." Marron stated. She pointed over to Trunks and Penelope. Trunks held two gifts in his hands and smiled at Julie as he handed her the gifts.  
  
"Plot: Destroy Penelope has begun." Pan said mischievously and rubbed her hands together as she snickered a little bit.  
  
"Wooooo! Numb!" Goten squealed in delight as Numb by Linkin Park started to boom through the double-bass speaker boxes. Trunks and Goten started to dance crazily. Trunks was doing a pathetic excuse for the robot, while Goten was on the floor doing the worm. Trunks gave up on the robot and also began to do the worm with Goten. They wormed their way to the center of the room.  
  
"Goten! Goten!" half of the teenagers chanted, while the other half chanted, "Trunks! Trunks!"  
  
Both of them stood up and sang the ending of Numb.  
  
"That was fun!" Trunks squealed.   
  
"If you thought that was fun, wait until the next song." Goten said smirking.  
  
The 'Cotton Eye Joe' started to play.  
  
"Goten! It's our song!" Trunks said like a giddy school girl on crack.  
  
"I know!" Goten exclaimed as the two quickly arranged themselves in position. The teenagers around them kept a steady clapping beat as Trunks and Goten danced to the song with a few other people.  
  
The next song that played was a slow song. Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'.  
  
Penelope approached Trunks and placed her arms around his neck. Trunks placed his hands on her waist.  
  
Pan and Marron glanced at each other and grinned. "I'll get the p-" Pan stopped as she felt two hands rest on her waist.  
  
"Would you come dance with me?" he whispered into her ear. Pan nodded and walked away with Uub.  
  
"Now I'm gonna need some help." Marron thought aloud. A short dark haired boy with spiked hair approached her.  
  
"Hey." he said and smiled at Marron.  
  
"Hey Joe." Marron said and grinned. "I'll pay you ten bucks if you do something for me.  
  
"What?" Joe asked cautiously.   
  
"You see those two over there?" Marron asked pointed to Trunks and Penelope.   
  
"Yeah, what about 'em?" Joe asked.  
  
"I need you to quickly dump punch on them without being seen."  
  
"First my ten dollars." Joe commented as he held out his hand. Marron groaned and handed him the money.   
  
"Thanks." Joe said and walked away with a cup of punch.  
  
"What are you planning Marron?" Goten questioned as he surprised her.  
  
"None of your business." Marron said and glared at him.  
  
"Come on Marron, please tell me." Goten begged as he gave her puppy dog eyes.   
  
"No." Marron said and turned away from him.  
  
"If you do, then I'll dance with you." Goten said and spun her around. He placed his hands on her waist.  
  
"Fine then." Marron commented.  
  
"I love you Trunks-kun." Penelope whispered as she leaned into Trunks.  
  
'Perfect.' Joe thought to himself as he inhaled a deep breath. Joe quickly ran by the two and spilled punch all over them.  
  
"Trunks-kun!" Look what happened to my dress! This is all your fault!" Penelope screamed as she ran out of the living room.  
  
'Score one for me!' Pan thought to herself and grinned.  
  
"Pan, come with me." Uub whispered to her and motioned for her to leave with him. Pan nodded and left with him.  
  
'Damn it. I didn't even do anything.' Trunks thought to himself and sat down in a chair. 'Hmm...I wonder where Pan is.'  
  
"Right in here." Uub said as he opened one of the bedroom doors.   
  
"Uub why are we here?" Pan asked as she heard him shut and lock the door.   
  
"There is something you still owe me." he said and turned the lights off.   
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Pan asked as her hands rapidly moved in the pitch black room. Uub held onto both of her hands.  
  
"Calm down Pan, it'll be okay." he whispered and pressed her down to the bed, hard.  
  
"Let me go! I don't owe you shit!" Pan screamed as she squirmed beneath Uub. Tears fell down her face as felt his hands roam up her blouse.   
  
"But you do owe me something." Uub pointed out and removed her shirt.  
  
"Stop it!" Pan yelled at the top of her lungs as she attempted to shove him away.  
  
*~* Meanwhile *~*  
  
'What was that' Trunks thought to himself. Suddenly he remembered what Uub had said.  
  
"Holy shit!" Trunks yelled as he jumped up. Everyone looked at him strangely as he ran to ever room in Julies house, opened it, and asked for Pan.  
  
The last door and the end of the hallway was locked.   
  
"Damn you Uub!" Trunks yelled and kicked the door as hard as he could.  
  
*~* in the bedroom *~*  
  
'Trunks' Pan thought to herself as felt Uub's fists hit the bed.  
  
"Damn him!" Uub said and began to unclasp Pan's bra.  
  
"Leave me alone! Trunks, please get me out of here!" Pan cried as she heard constant kicked and punching at the door.  
  
SLAM!  
  
The door was smashed down as Trunks flicked on the light and glared at Uub.  
  
"Get off her." he said emotionlessly as he ripped Uub off of Pan. He jumped on top of Uub and began to punch him in the face hard.  
  
Pan placed her bra and shirt back on and watched Trunks pummel Uub.   
  
Blood seeped into the light green carpet as Trunks received a punch to his nose from Uub. Trunks suddenly grabbed his bleeding nose, giving Uub the opportunity to take the upper hand. Trunks was shoved down to the ground as Uub gave him two hard blows to the chest. Trunks stopped to take a breath or two and punched Uub as hard as he could in the face. Uub fell unconscious in the floor as Trunks wiped away from his face.  
  
"Pan are you okay?" Trunks asked as he slowly walked over to her and placed his arms on her shoulders. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I'm okay..." Pan trailed off as she broke down and cried.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Trunks asked. All of the guests crowed around Trunks and Pan. Pan ran out of the room and Trunks momentarily followed after her to Julie's front yard.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he sat down next to her. The grass had begun to dew slightly.  
  
"Uub." Pan said. Her eyes started to water. She leaned over towards Trunks and cried into his Polo shirt.  
  
"He tried to...tried to..." Pan couldn't bring herself to say the words. Trunks warped his arms around Pans waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.   
  
"I know." he whispered quickly in her ear as she gently pulled away from him.   
  
"I don't want to talk about what happened." Pan admitted and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Lets get your mind off him, off everything." Trunks said and wiped away one of Pan's stray tears.  
  
"How do we do that?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks eyed the hill that dropped southward. He tugged at Pan's hand and led her to where the hill began.  
  
"Like this." Trunks said and laid down on the grass. Pan laid down next to him.  
  
"Hold my hands." Trunks said. Pan reluctantly held his hands. The two laughed as they rolled down the hill. Near the end, Pan rolled on top of him, yet at the end, Trunks ended up on top of her. Pan blushed madly below him.  
  
"Trunks! I hate you!" she said jokingly as her blush slightly faded.  
  
"Know what? I've always wanted to kiss the girl who hates me." Trunks said and grinned at Pan.  
  
Pan lifted up and pressed her lips against his. Trunks laid her back down and kissed her. Trunks began to gently press his tongue against her mouth, but she pulled away.  
  
"Sorry." she said and stood up, leaving Trunks emotionally crushed.  
  
*~*  
  
vipper902- oh! *tear* how sad! Trunks is crushed. He's to cute to be crushed. Wouldn't you agree?  
  
Canadian- I don't know eh. Hey...don't you think I'm to cute to be crushed?  
  
vipper902- uh...*crickets chirp* Oh hey look over there!   
  
Canadian- oooooo...it's an it!  
  
vipper902- Thank Kami he's an idiot! R-E-V-I-E-W. What does that spell? Well...I'm not really sure...but review anyway! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I don't own DragonBall Z so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: First off I never got to thank huggybuddy (aka my best friend in rhode island.) for the idea for the wiggling toes, I have to give her some credit cause wiggling her toes was one of her obsessions, which is now one of mine...*twitches* okay...anyways...err...umm...and also I must give great great thanks to vipper902 (aka my idiot *in a good way*) for updating my story for me!!! Also thanks coolkitty2 for giving me my 100th review!! Thanks a lot!!! Oh and my Canadian has a few words of wisdom.  
  
Canadian – A doctor a day keeps the apple away!  
  
*sighs heavily* excuse me for saying wisdom.........  
  
*~*  
  
*~*Monday*~*  
  
Pan slumped in her seat when Trunks arrived on the bus. Her disguise wasn't successful and Trunks plopped down next to her and lowered his head in shame. Pan placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and gently lifted him up. Trunks ignored her gaze and avoided eye contact at any cost.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked. Her eyes pleading. Trunks shook his head softly. Still not looking at her. Pan's eyes started to water a little at the fact that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She shoved the thought away and turned her attention back over at Trunks.  
  
"Nothing." He said barely above a whisper as he eyed Pan. Trunks' face was queerly pale. His eyes had small black sleep bags under them, and he had a black eye with about three deep cuts under his eye.  
  
"Trunks." Pan gaped as she gently caressed Trunks' face. He slightly winced at the smoothness of Pan's hand causing her to slightly pull away. "What happened?"  
  
Trunks once again glanced at pan. He saw that she was truly worried about him. Grinning, he gently placed his hand on Pan's face. He leaned into her and delicately planted his lips onto hers. Pan slightly blushed at his advancements, yet the two continued the kiss for ten seconds.  
  
"Thank you." Trunks whispered into her ear, causing her to slightly shiver.  
  
"For what?" Pan inquired. She unconsciously cuddled into Trunks on the bus. Trunks giggled slightly and placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"For caring." he said. The two friends then pulled away from each other, not wanting anyone to see them.  
  
"Pan, yesterday Penelope broke up with me." Trunks commented as his head once again lowered in shame. "I feel so used."  
  
Pan tried not to jump for joy but remained to keep a sad look plastered on her face. Trunks smiled again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pan asked.  
  
"I didn't really like her." Trunks admitted and started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Trunks...Trunks...TRUNKS!" Pan yelled and slightly hit him in the arm. Trunks glanced at Pan and grasped her shoulders hard. Pan gasped and shoved him away. Trunks cursed himself aloud and turned towards Pan to apologize, only to receive a blow to the face.  
  
"Don't touch me." Pan said and quivered as she backed far, far, far into the window. Trunks, ashamed, moved to the seat in front of her. The two sat in silence until Marron arrived on the bus.  
  
"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. She took a seat right next to Pan.  
  
"Hi." a less enthusiastic Pan and Trunks responded. Both completely avoided eye contact with each other as Marron quizzically glanced at the two.  
  
"What happened you guys?" Marron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks and Pan commented in unison.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight." Marron commented as her eyes rolled.  
  
A few moments later Goten arrived on the bus. Stupidly, he grinned at everyone and sat down next to Trunks.  
  
"DUDE! What the hell happened to you, you got all tore up!" Goten exclaimed as he lifted up Trunks' face, examining it carefully. Trunks pulled away from Goten angrily and glared up at him.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Trunks said mimicking Pan. Pan whacked him over the head for his sarcastic comment.  
  
"Damn you Trunks, why do you have to be such an asshole." Pan said without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth in shock. Trunks sadly looked upon Pan and turned back to Goten. Pan shook her head in shame as Marron tugged on her jacket softly.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"What did you do to piss him off like that?" Marron asked and pointed over to Trunks.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Pan said thinking about what Marron said. "Oh and I didn't piss him off."  
  
Marron glanced up at Pan then shot a glance at Trunks. "Then why was he so...so..." Marron pondered as she scratched her head in confusion.  
  
"Bitchy?" Pan asked barely whispering so that Trunks and Goten wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's the word I was looking for!" Marron exclaimed, earning attention from Trunks and Goten.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked stupidly.  
  
"None of your business." Marron shot back and turned away from Goten angrily. The rest of the way to school, no one uttered a word.  
  
*~*End of School Day*~* (A/N: Sry, I didn't wanna go through w/ that...)  
  
"Pan." Trunks stated as he cautiously approached Pan by the bus. Pan jumped slightly and glanced up at him angrily. Trunks' facial expressions softened whenever Pan glared at him.  
  
"What?" she asked rather rudely  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning. I truly am. I don't know what came over me, honestly. Will you please forgive me?" Trunks asked with pleading eyes. Pan couldn't say no to the eyes! Damn him! How come he had to do the eyes? Every time Pan would fall for those eyes that could melt ANYTHING into a frozen puddle or whatever...  
  
"Okay...you're forgiven." Pan said and slightly grinned at him. "But Trunks, I just wanted to know..." Pan trailed off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The marks, on your face...are they from Uub?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks felt a small knot form in his stomach. 'Shit what the hell am I supposed to tell her?' Trunks asked himself knowing the truth of how he really received the three scratches. Trunks shook the thought out of his head and forced out a smile to Pan. "Yeah, they are." He basically said.  
  
"Oh..." Pan trailed off once again as she took her seat on the bus. Trunks sighed heavily and followed after her.  
  
*~*Trunks' house*~* (A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming!)  
  
"I can't take this shit anymore!" Bulma yelled as she threw herself on the dung colored couch and began to cry in a hysterical fit. Trunks entered their run down home and tossed his back pack to the ground and ran to his mother's side and held her in a strong embrace.  
  
"Are you okay mom?" Trunks asked as he gently rocked his mom in his arms. Trunks listened to the soft sound of his mother's breathing. Thank GOD that she was breathing, who knows what would happen if she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Bulma responded and continued to cry as Trunks soothingly caressed her back to calm her.  
  
"It will be okay mom. Shh, it will be okay." Trunks reassured her. Lurking behind the broken kitchen table was none other than Vegeta. The man who was the cause of all this mess.  
  
"What did you do to her now?" Trunks asked and let his mother go as he stood up tall and fearless towards Vegeta. Vegeta only laughed at Trunks' bravery.  
  
"I did nothing." Vegeta stated. "But I'm about to DO something." He slammed his fist right into Trunks' face. Trunks clutched his face and started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Don't touch him Vegeta! Don't lay one finger on him!" Bulma yelled as she ran up to Vegeta and shoved him away with all her might, but failed in the end. "This fight does not concern him."  
  
"But it does." Vegeta stated as he held on tightly to Bulma and whispered something in her ear. Bulma shook her head furiously in disagreement. Vegeta squeezed her arms harder as she let out a small yelp. "That's what I thought." Vegeta grinned and tossed her to the side.  
  
"Get to your room now Trunks. This fight IS between your mother and me." Vegeta said and pointed to Trunks' room which had no doorknob. Trunks wanted so badly to stay there and protect his mother, but he knew well what would happen if he did. BAM. POW. WHACK. And he'd be out. Trunks lowered his head and walked out of the living room and dining room area and into his room. Silently, he listened to his mother and father's fight.  
  
"I'm leaving in two weeks Vegeta, rather you like it or not!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"If you leave woman, I will hunt you down and personally kill you." Vegeta responded.  
  
"I don't care what you do!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Fine then! Die for all I care!" Vegeta said.  
  
"You're such an asshole."  
  
"Don't call me that woman!" Vegeta screamed as the familiar sound of smacking alerted Trunks' ears. He winced when he heard his mother's yelps and cries.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"No." Bulma lied.  
  
"That's what I thought." Vegeta said and stormed into Trunks' room. He pried Trunks off the bed and held him by his neck. Trunks struggled to breathe as his father choked him.  
  
"Do you want to be let go?" Vegeta asked and tightened his grip on Trunks' neck. Trunks nodded his head. "Then promise me you won't leave." Trunks didn't respond to this comment made by his father. Trunks started to feel his windpipe closing as his breathing became shortened. He quickly nodded as his father let go of his neck and dropped him to the ground.  
  
'Damn him.' Trunks thought to himself as he bashed his fists into the carpet.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Okay everyone we know we want to say it. So....  
  
Awwwwwww poooor little Trunksie wunksie!!!!  
  
Okay well, this was also one of my favorite chapters to write, and I wrote it at *gasps* 4:00 in the morning! oooo I'm good!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I don't own DragonBall Z so please don't sue me

A/N: Hallelujah!! Only ten chapters after this one!! Wooo!! I'm so proud of myself!! 

*~*

*~*The Next Day*~*

"Wake up brat, your bus comes in fifteen minutes." Vegeta said and kicked Trunks in the gut hard. Trunks rolled off of his mattress and softly let a yawn out as he stretched his arms out. He stood up and walked through the living room to step in the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and studied his newly acquired bruise from his father. Shaking his head, Trunks turned the faucet. He ran the cool water for a few moments then cupped his hands together and placed them under the water. He washed his face off and let the cool water act as an antidote for his bruise. Trunks reached for a small hand towel and wiped off his face with it.

'Today is going to be a long day.' Trunks thought to himself inwardly as he surprisingly found a clean towel and positioned it down on the toilet. He stripped himself naked and turned on the shower. The warm water soothed Trunks' body as he thought of many ways to tell his friends that he was moving in two weeks. A few moments later, Trunks stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped the towel around his naked flesh. He dressed in a white Hanes T-shirt with a basic pair of loose fitted jeans. Trunks tossed his hair around on either side of his head and walked to the front of the door, picked up his back pack, and walked outside in the cool late fall weather.

'Just in time.' Trunks thought to himself as the bus pulled up. He sauntered onto the bus and sat down in front of Pan. Pan cheerfully tapped his shoulder. Trunks turned around to be met with dark brown eyes. Pan gasped when her eyes glanced at his poorly taken care of face. 

"What happened? Your face wasn't that bad yesterday." Pan inquired, noticing the newly received bruise that was plastered to his face.  Trunks grinned at Pan and situated his hand under her chin.  He pulled her into a soft kiss, barely grazing her lips.  Pan closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.  Trunks began to pull Pan slightly closer to him and pressed harder against her lips.  Pan felt Trunks' tongue begin to shove against her mouth, causing Pan to pull away from him for a moment.

"Pan?" he asked as she breathed heavily for a moment.  Pan literately jumped on top of Trunks in the bus seat and pressed him down hard.  Pan crawled on top of him, with both of her legs on either side of his waist.  She thanked God that they were close to the back of the bus so that the bus driver didn't have a good view from back there.  

Hesitantly, Pan inched her face closer to Trunks.  Her breathing quickened when her face was centimeters away.  Reluctantly she did it, she kissed Trunks.  To Trunks' surprise Pan slid her tongue in his mouth without a warning.  After the two wrestled tongues for about two minutes, Pan pulled away to take a deep breath.  Her breathing was harsh and Trunks sat her up and propped her into his lap.

"Are you okay Pan?" he asked and placed his hand on her chest, not her boob, to feel her heart beating quickly.  Trunks grinned slightly and tilted himself closer to Pan.  "Was the kiss too much?" Trunks' whispery breath cooled off her neck causing her to shiver slightly.  

A few moments later, after Pan had regained herself, Trunks kissed Pan, only this time HE was in control.  Trunks didn't like the fact that Pan had been in control last time, so he had pressed her up against the window pane and licked the outside of her lips with his tongue.  Pan shuddered slightly at this gesture, but took quite a liking to it for her hands were roaming in Trunks' wild hair.

Trunks' tongue then finally entered Pan's mouth.  It wondered onto her teeth and moved around slowly in her mouth.  Pan surprised Trunks and shoved her tongue in his mouth once again, receiving a small noise in his throat.  Pan's tongue ran down the back of his tonsils and soothed back up.  The two pulled away from each other once again, only this time both of them were breathing hard.   

"It swelled up last night." Trunks said, answering Pan's question from about ten minutes ago.

Pan glanced at him queerly.  "What?" she inquired

"I was answering your question about what happened to my face." Trunks said.

"Oh." Pan said receiving a smile from Trunks.  Pan smiled back at Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. The two sat there in silence a while until Trunks removed her hand off his shoulder, knocking the two out of their trances.

Marron arrived on the bus, and shortly after she did, Goten did as well. Trunks sighed heavily then inhaled a deep breath, gaining his friends' attention. They all waited impatiently for him to say something. Finally, he took another deep breath.

"I have something to tell you guys that I find rather important." Trunks announced as the group of friends continued to stare at him. Trunks sighed once again then continued with his announcement. "In about two weeks I'm going to move." Trunks glimpsed around to see everyone's reaction. Shock, was how to describe the look on Pan's face. Joy, to describe the look on Marron's face. Gloom, to describe the look on Goten's face.

"Are you serious?" Pan asked.

"Let's throw a party!" Marron exclaimed.

"My only true friend, is…moving?" Goten squeaked out.

"Yes I'm serious, go throw a party for all I care, and I'll miss you too bud." Trunks responded answering to all three of them. Goten's eyes watered up and he began to ball into a hysterical fit as he fell into Trunks' arms.

"You can't go!" Goten squealed. Trunks raised a perplexed eyebrow at Goten. "You're my only true friend who doesn't like me just because I'm rich!" Goten wiped his eyes quickly and sat back up as Pan, Marron, and Trunks glanced at him queerly.

"Don't cry Goten, I'm sure we'll keep in touch." Trunks reassured him and softly patted his back. Goten sniffled a few times then glanced up at his friend and smiled.

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. He gave his good friend a huge hug. Trunks hugged Goten back earning a few awkward glances from some of the people on the bus. Trunks pulled away from the hug before anyone got the wrong idea.

"I hate to be rude Trunks…but why are you moving?" Pan asked as she leaned her head against the seat in front of her. Trunks was silent for a moment, he hadn't thought about what to say if someone asked him that. He smiled at Pan and softly sighed.

"My mom and dad are getting separated; they have been fighting a little bit here and there. And I have to live with my mom." Trunks said telling the truth to some extent. Pan nodded her head and turned towards studied Trunks for a moment.

"Trunks, tell me the truth when I ask you this question." She stated and continued to stare at him. Trunks' eyes wondered around the bus for a moment, and then he glanced at Pan and barely nodded his head. Pan placed both of her hands on Trunks' shoulders. "Look at me straight in the eyes when you answer this question." Her tone was serious, Trunks could tell and he swallowed hard, afraid to know what she was about to ask him. Trunks nodded his head once again and stared at her straight in the eyes, just as she requested.

Pan snuffled up a heavy breath and exhaled it out. "Did, did, your parents do that to you?" Pan asked and lightly grazed his face with her right hand. Trunks wanted so badly to tell her everything, and grasp onto her hand and confess his love for her right there, but something held him back. He continued to stare into her eyes for about three seconds, then, blinking once or twice, he pulled her hand away from his face and smiled. 

"No Pan." He lied. The teenager was an excellent liar, he lied at any chance he could. "I promise they didn't, it was just from my fight with Uub." Trunks felt the knot form in his stomach. Damn it! How could he just lie to Pan, the one person who he truly wanted to try to love? He resisted from showing any hint of pain or fear in his eyes and once again smiled at Pan. 'Damn it, I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this.' 

Pan examined his face once again. She thought back on Friday night for a second then suddenly realized something. She glared at Trunks for less than a second then turned back serious. Trunks gulped hard once again as Pan opened her mouth to say something. 

"Uub didn't even hit you in the eye…" she said aloud and eyed Trunks strangely. Trunks was about to turn his head away from Pan, but remembered what she had said. "Trunks…you're lying aren't you?" Pan glanced deep into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"Pan, I told you, my parents aren't like that." Trunks said and faintly shook his head. "And you didn't even watch the whole fight with me and Uub. He punched me across the face about three different times." Trunks commented.

Pan shook her head and smiled at Trunks the best that she could. "Okay, but you better not be lying to me. Or else!" Pan threatened and playfully threw up her fists. Trunks quietly laughed and turned back around in his seat on the bus. The rest of the ride to school was silent. No one said a word, even a pin dropping could be heard where the four friends were sitting.

*~*Homeroom*~*

"I can't believe Trunks is moving!" Pan exclaimed in shock. Marron stood up on her chair and waved her arms in the air. She started chanting something about Trunks leaving, earning a glare from Pan.

"What?" Marron asked. "I'm sick of him." 

"Yeah, well I like him." Pan retorted and crossed her arms over her chest. She laid her head down on her desk and mumbled something under her breath that Marron didn't quite catch. Marron grinned at her friend and poked her on the back.

"What did you say?" she asked and grinned up at Pan. Pan groaned and glared up at her friend.

"I said, 'I'm really gonna miss Trunks'." Pan said as her face became saddened. Trunks approached the two and saw that Pan wasn't as happy as usual. He sat down next to her and took one of her notebooks, opened to a clean piece of paper, and wrote her a short note. He handed it back to her and she read it with Marron. It read:

_"Pan, you look sad, what's wrong my poor little friend? Please tell me."_

Pan grinned and wrote a long response to the lavender haired teenager. Pan handed the piece of paper to Trunks and watched him read intently, it read:

_"Hi Trunks! How are you? Well, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, what ever gave you the idea that there was something wrong with me? Oh and by the way, did you do last nights homework? I kind of forgot to do it cause I was on the Internet watching music videos, and e-mailing Marron and all my other friends. Okay, listen there is something really important that I need to discuss with you and I don't want to discuss it with one of my friends other than Marron. So, I think that all of my friends, excluding You, Goten, and Marron, are all mad at me, could you have any idea why? I mean my friend Sarah yells at me all the time for reasons that I couldn't possibly know, and Kristi scares the living shit out of me, and Natasha ignores me when I talk. Please help me with this crisis!" _

Trunks glanced over at Pan and grinned mischievously. He quickly wrote something down on the piece of paper and handed it back to Pan. Once again, Pan and Marron read over it, it read:

_"Sorry Pan, can't help you on any of those accounts! Oh and, seriously, what's wrong with you? Earlier you were laying your head on your desk and mumbling curses."_

Pan sighed and stood up with the note in hand and threw it away. She was sick of writing notes back and forth to Trunks so after she threw the note away she sat back down and faced Trunks.

"There is nothing wrong with me Trunks." Pan simply said and turned her attention back over to Marron. Trunks rolled his eyes slightly and left the two friends to sit in his assigned seat. Pan inwardly cheered that he was gone, for she wanted to talk to Marron about Trunks moving, and how it burned her up that he was.

"Marron, we gotta talk." Pan said and sighed heavily.

"About what?" Marron asked clueless as to what they were going to talk about. Pan eyed Trunks quickly and nudged Marron in the arm. "Oh…I knew that." Marron grinned and the two huddled up closely to talk.

"Marron, I really want to tell Trunks I like him…but I think he already knows." Pan said.

"What makes you think that?" Marron questioned and scratched the back of her head.

"Hum, I don't know, maybe the fact that at the party we kissed and on the bus we kissed." Pan commented as Marron gasped loudly. 

"You know what that means don't you?" Marron squealed in delight.

"What?" Pan asked.

"He likes you!" Marron said and giggled.

"Whatever…" Pan commented. The two talked about what they could do to tell Trunks that Pan liked him for the rest of homeroom period. When the bell rang for first period the students scrambled out of the classroom to arrive to their classes on time, and not late.

"Hey Trunks." Goten said and grinned at Trunks mischievously. He whispered something in Trunks' ear, earning a goofy smile from Trunks and a nod.

"Wanna do it now?" Trunks asked. Goten's grin grew into a smile as he nodded his head in approval. The two teenagers walked up to their substitute teacher, Ms. Drake. 

"Hi Ms. Drake, how are you today?" Goten asked happily and nudged Trunks to come closer. The two friends were about to get in major trouble. MAJOR trouble. Goten smirked up at 5 foot 11 inch red headed teacher and opened his mouth to say something very inappropriate for school. 

*~*Ten Minutes Later*~*

"We rule." Trunks said as him and Goten gave each other a high five. The two burst into a hysterical laughter. After a few moments they controlled their laughter to a small chuckle. 

"Nice comments after what I asked." Goten said and grinned.

"Is it true that red heads give good head?" Trunks asked imitating what Goten asked. 

"I mean, we don't know yet cause we haven't been with you." Trunks said imitating Goten. The two started to laugh hysterically again.

The two teenagers were sitting in the office waiting for the principal to talk with them once again. They had been sitting there for about twenty minutes in total silence. Very bored. They both sighed heavily at the same time and placed their faces in their cupped hands.

"Wanna play gay chicken?" Goten asked out of nowhere. Trunks glanced at him strangely and shrugged his shoulders softly. Goten hit himself in the head. "Do you even know what it is?" 

"No." Trunks simply said and grinned.

"Its just like chicken, only its where you act like you are going to kiss and move closer and closer until someone pulls away." Goten said.

"Sounds fun. Let's play." Trunks said and both looked at each other in the eyes. They positioned themselves to face each other completely and they started to inch closer to the others face.

"When do we start?" Trunks asked. 

"Now." Goten said as his face inched closer to Trunks'. Trunks did the same and also inched his face closer to Goten's. Their faces became closer as they moved closer and closer every thirty seconds. Now only centimeters away from the others lips, Trunks was thinking of stirring his head away from Goten.

"I'm not gonna lose." Goten said breathing on Trunks.

"Neither am I." Trunks said and grinned.

*~*In The Hallway*~*

"They're in there." Marron said and pointed to the office. Pan and Marron both peeked through the small window in the door and searched for the two teenagers, Trunks and Goten. Both gasped at what they saw. Trunks and Goten, less than a centimeter away from the others face. The two girls watched as Trunks and Goten locked lips.

"Ahh!!" Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron all yelled at the same time.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" Trunks yelled as he wiped off his mouth. Goten fell to the floor and wiped his mouth on the carpet. The two of them glanced at each other in disgust.

"I can't believe you kissed me!" Goten yelled.

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!" Trunks yelled spitting all over the floor.

Pan and Marron entered the office. "Just what the hell were you two doing?" Marron and Pan asked in unison.

"Playing gay chicken." They stupidly responded and shuddered slightly at the thought of what they did. 

"And never, EVER again will I do that again!" Trunks yelled and once again wiped off his lips.

Pan and Marron rolled their eyes and left the office to go to their next class. Leaving Trunks and Goten to wait for the principal. A few moments later, Mrs. Bond came out of her office. Shocked to see Trunks and Goten, she quickly invited them in her office.

*~*Half An Hour Later*~*

"That went well." Trunks commented and grinned.

"I must agree." Goten said and gave Trunks a high five.

The two then went to their next class, so they wouldn't be late for it.

*~*End Of School Day*~*

Trunks, Pan, Marron, and Goten all arrived on the bus and sat down together. Trunks and Goten were sitting in front of Marron and Pan. 

"Can I come to your house tonight Marron?" Pan inquired as she glanced up at Marron. Marron smiled at Pan and nodded her head. "Thanks." 

"Sure, anytime." Marron responded. They didn't talk until Marron and Pan were off the bus. And Pan and Marron said goodbye to Trunks and Goten.

Pan and Marron entered the house and plopped down on the couch. Both watched TV in silence for about half an hour. The silence was deafening, both Marron and Pan were thinking, pondering, questioning. Finally, Pan sighed.

"Are you gonna tell Trunks?" Marron asked as soon as she heard Pan sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe I will on the day he leaves." Pan commented.

"Okay. That's a good idea." Marron said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Pan said and sighed heavily once again. Marron stood up from the couch and motioned for Pan to follow. Pan groaned slightly and forced herself to stand up. Both of the girls walked into the kitchen and dining room area and searched for something to eat. 

"I found bubbly." A less enthusiastic Pan said as she barely raised the 'Sparkling Apple Cider' in the air then lazily dropped it onto the kitchen counter. Marron continued her search for something in the counters. 

"I found pizza rolls! Yummy!" Marron said and softly rubbed her belly. "I gots a rumbly in my tumbly how bout you Pan?" Marron contained her laughter as she watched Pan burst out into a hysterical laughter.

"A rumbly in your tumbly?" Pan said rolling on the floor laughing. "Sheesh! You can always make me laugh Marron." Pan placed both her hands on her stomach and patted it. "I gots a rumbly in my tumbly!" Both of the girls started to laugh again. The two discontinued their laughter and began to cook their food.

*~*30 Minutes Later*~*

Pan burped loudly and dumped her body down onto the comfortable couch. Sighing loudly, she turned on the TV and turned the channel to WAM. Once again, the Tribe was on…reruns.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Marron inquired.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Pan asked.

"Nothing in particular really." Marron sighed. Pan and Marron sat in silence for a while and watched the reruns of The Tribe. Pan stood up and fumbled over to her backpack to find something. Marron glanced over at her and also stood up and walked over by Pan. "Whatcha looking for?" Marron asked.

"CD." Pan responded. Her hands fumbled around for the CD, she threw out five of her notebooks, her history and math book and even her homework folder, and still she couldn't find it. Pan groaned in agony as she continued to rummage through the bag. She mumbled something under her breath about being unorganized. After completely emptying out her bag, she found her Yellowcard 'One For The Kids' CD. Proudly holding it in the air, she ran over to Marron's CD player and shoved the CD in the CD player. 

"What song we listening to?" Marron asked as she saw Pan's fingers press the Search button a few times. Pan turned around and smiled proudly.

"Something Of Value." Pan responded as the music began to play.

_All that I need to hear from you_  
_something of value but something untrue  
all that I wished that I'd find within you..._

_See how what she wanted and she needed_  
_Tore it all down in the end_  
_some how like a sickness she infects me_  
_She's simple but deadly my friend_

_All that I needed to hear from you_  
_something of value but something untrue_  
_all that I wished that I'd find within you_

_Stings when I see all the ways that you..._  
_Took me for granted and told me it's through_  
_Picked from my pockets and smiled_  
_Empty is nothing and nothing is you_  
_Think I'll just sit for a while_

_See how what I wanted and I needed_  
_It wasn't enough in the end_  
_Somehow with quickness I forgot her_  
_I realized she wasn't my friend_

The two friends listened to Yellowcard the rest of the night and stayed up talking about Trunks and Goten and how cute they were. 

"Trunks…I love you." Pan mumbled under her breath while she was sleeping.

*~*

A/N: Wooooooooo!! I'm done with chapter 19! Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, and my Canadian loves you all!! Of course he loves me the most cause I founded him on the side of the road, sticking his chubby little finger out, begging to be picked up, so, I couldn't resist this cutie!! **Kisses Canadian on the cheek** He's mine! **Hits all the other people after Canadian Bishonen**

Canadian: Oooo can I give one of 'em a kiss eh?

………………….-_-…what do you think?

Canadian: Thank you!! **Makes kissing noises**

Run away eddy!!!! That is if someone REALLY wants to kiss my Canadian…actually…once I look at him for a while, he's kind of cute. **Snuggles closer to Canadian** Hey, there my little Canadian friend, wanna hook up some time? Err, I mean, no…heh heh, he's vipper902's…heh heh… **walks away from Canadian**… I did nothing!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - I don't own DragonBall Z, Simple Plan, Simple Plan's 'I Don't Wanna Think About You', Yellowcard (though I am going to a concert featuring them in four days), or Yellowcard's song, 'Empty Apartment'  
  


A/N: I'm on a roll!  Woo!!   Okay here's my Canadian with yet another attempt to give some words of wisdom *sighs heavily*

Canadian:  Are you 20, 50, 100 or more pounds overweight?  Well wait no longer!  Because today you will be receiving a new type of pill called *Eh?!* This pill will show great results in losing weight!  Many people have lost their exact weight and are still losing more!  Side effects include vomiting, STD's, an obsession for Der, shiny, eh, wiggling toes, burritos and other inanimate objects, worms, diarrhea, involuntary twitches of the eye, leg, thigh, chest, arm, hand, and toe, and will make you review this chapter and fall madly in love with Trunks and any other bishonen!  Woooooooo!!  Also a free Sephiroth plushy is included (w/ shipping and handling of $1,000,000) thus you have nothing to lose except weight!!!  Wooo!!  Weight!

Err…I don't know him…really…I don't...*cries* BUT I LOVE HIM!!!!  *embraces Canadian strongly.* I love you buddy! 

*~*

Pan woke up feverishly; her hands were shaky, her face dripping with sweat, her face so pale.  She drifted her hands over her pursed lips as she rummaged to the bathroom quickly.  Pan puked up whatever was inside of her in the toilet.  Her breath shortened at her body forced her to throw up its contents once again.  She wiped off her mouth with a hand towel that had been promptly placed on a towel rack.  Pan walked over to the bathroom mirror to examine herself.  She gasped at what she saw, she had received four scratches on her left cheek and a mixture of dark blue and purple was stained under her right eye.

"What the hell?" Pan asked herself aloud.  When did she receive all of this damage to her face?  She could logically imagine the scratches were from her cat, but the bruise?  And why did it feel like someone kicked her about a hundred times in the gut?  Pan's hands rushed back to her mouth as she quickly found herself in front of the toilet once again, throwing up her insides or at least that was how it felt.  A few moments later Pan arose from the bathroom.  Her pale hands clutched onto the hallway wall as she steadied herself into the kitchen.  

Normally she saw her grandpa cooking one of his infamous meals, today was not normal though.  Pan frantically searched the room for her grandpa with her eyes.  

"Grandpa?" she asked wearily.  Swallowing a lump that formed her throat, she hollered his name again.  Nothing.  Pan shoved her pain aside and frantically called her grandfathers name.  Her breath came short once again; she fell to the ground immediately after throwing up.  Pan groaned slightly as her eyes attempted to stay open.  The last thing she saw was two light green eyes approaching her before she was forced to fall asleep.

*~*Half an Hour Later*~*

"Pan?  Panny wake up." A deep rough voice questioned.  Pan's eyes fluttered open to become face to face with Goku.  She groggily glanced around the room to take in the setting.  It was her father's room.  She hadn't been in here since his death.  Pan closed her eyes to hold back her hears.  Thinking about Gohan killed her on the inside.  Goku patted pan on the shoulder to grab her attention.  She looked into his eyes showing that her attention was on him.

"Pan do you want to stay home from school?" Goku inquired.  "You don't look to well." Pan nodded her head in agreement to Goku's ordeal.

"Grandpa, what happened to your face?" Pan asked, not knowing she was changing the subject.  Goku's face was bruised badly.  He had about five bruises on his face, one on his eye, one on his forehead, tow on either side of his cheeks, and one on his chin.  Goku shook his head delicately and placed his hand on Pan's shoulder in a father like way.

"Don't worry about it." Goku said.  "Just stay home today, don't let anyone in the house, and have fun." With that said Goku stood up and left Pan utterly confused.  Pan left the room and passed by the kitchen and walked in her room; she was greeted by her kitten like cat, Toby.  Pan rubbed under his neck, causing him to purr loudly.  Pan sighed heavily and glanced over at the calendar, December 3rd, she sighed once again.

'I should have gone to school its been a week and a half since Trunks said he was leaving.' Pan thought to herself and lightly punched her twin sized bed.  'But I feel like shit, so I guess it's good that I'm staying home.'  Pan argued and debated with herself for a few moments.  Pondering thoughts about Trunks

_Can you leave me here alone now?_

_I don't want to hear you say that you know me_

_That I should be always doing what you say_

_'Cause I'm trying to get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_Won't let you bring me down_

_'Cause I know_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Can I wake up here tomorrow?_

_Things will never be the same_

_'Cause I won't wait_

_'Cause you won't change_

_And you'll always be this way_

_Now I'm gonna get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me _

_Don't wanna figure this out _

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_This time_

_Won't let you bring me down_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_This time I know_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Run away, run away_

_I'm running as fast as I can_

_Run away, run away_

_I'll never come back again_

_Run away_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_Think about me_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

While listening to the lyrics and music, Pan had fallen asleep once again.  Only this time, it was a soft sleep.

*~*School*~*

Trunks waited impatiently for the bus driver to pick up Pan.  He growled inwardly when the bus driver took a different random route, picking up Marron.  Marron sat down in front of Trunks and promptly turned around to face him.  Trunks lowered his head causing Marron to eye him awkwardly.

"Where's Pan?" Marron asked.  Trunks shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  Marron eyed Trunks again causing him to involuntarily twitch.  Marron giggled slightly as Trunks pulled his glance away from her.  "What's wrong Trunks?" a grin tugged at her lips.  Trunks shot her the death glare causing her to slightly shudder.

"I don't wanna talk about it…yet." Trunks stated.  Marron shot him another awkward glance.  Trunks bashed his fists against the bus.  "Just leave me alone." Trunks turned away from Marron and stared out the bus window in an attempt to ignore her.  Marron sympathetically glanced at Trunks; she turned around in her seat, waiting for Goten and Pan to arrive on the bus.

"Hey!" Goten said rather happily.  Trunks weakly smiled back at his friend, earning a soft punch in the arm.  "What's eating you?  Why are you so down?" Goten asked as he sat down next to Marron earning a glare from her.

"No reason…err…I mean I ain't down." Trunks responded, he swallowed a lump in his throat.  Goten grinned up at Trunks as did Marron.

"You like Pan don't you?" Goten bluntly asked earning a cold glare from Trunks.  "Ha!  I knew it!" Goten stood up on the bus and cheered for a while until the bus driver and Marron told him to sit down and shut up.

"I never said that." Trunks retorted and crossed his arms.  Marron and Goten grinned at each other then rolled their eyes.  Trunks glared at the two of them and sighed heavily.  The three sat in silence until they drove past Pan's stop.  Trunks wanted to scream out loud, yell for her to get on the bus, anything to see her…this one last time.

"Trunks…you okay?" Goten asked noticing that Trunks was clutching onto the bus seat hard.  Trunks shook his head no and turned towards the window and murmured something that Marron and Goten didn't quite catch.

"Go talk with him Goten, he and you are best friends…right?" Marron asked.  Goten sighed heavily and nodded his head.  He glanced up at Marron and grinned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marron asked as she cornered herself as Goten giggled, he had yet another perverted plan.   His rear end inched its way closer to Marron as he embraced her in a hug.  He gently caressed her back, eventually letting one hand slide in the front while the other hand continued to inch its way lower.  Goten grabbed her breast and her rear-end at the same time. 

 After being hit three times, he still didn't learn his lesson.  Goten leaned back over to Marron and barely grazed his lips over hers until he shoved his tongue in her mouth and placed his hand on her face, deepening the kiss.  Marron didn't hesitate to wrestle her tongue with his.  Both had fun teasing the others tongue.  

Marron felt Goten tongue slide to the back over her mouth, feeling every little groove in it.  Shortly after that he slid his tongue down her throat slightly causing her to nearly choke, the two pulled away from their kiss completely out of breath.  Trunks' mouth dropped open afterwards, causing Goten and Marron to blush tremendously.  
  


"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Trunks inquired as his mouth was quickly closed by Goten, who just nodded at his dumbfounded friend.

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss so damn well?" Marron said. She licked the inside of her mouth where Goten's tongue had previously been only moments ago.  Goten wrapped his arm around Marron's thin waist. He gently nipped at her ear and licked the inside of it. 

"I have my skills." He whispered in her ear causing her to slightly shudder from his breath.

"Hey you two lovebirds, we're at school." Trunks announced. Goten and Marron began blushing tremendously yet once again. Goten shook off his blush and picked up his backpack, and walked ahead of Marron and Trunks leaving Marron completely infuriated. Marron stormed off of the bus, while Trunks easily walked off.

"Hey guys, there's something I gotta tell you." Trunks said catching the attention of Marron and Goten. They nodded their heads in attention. "Today is my last day of school." Marron gasped and Goten's eyes watered.

"Why! Why today?!" Goten cried into Marron's chest. Marron tapped him on the back sympathetically.

"There, there Goten." Marron spat out sarcastically. Goten sniffled a few times and eventually wiped off his eyes in Marron's T-shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you Trunks!" Goten exclaimed and threw himself in Trunks' arms, sobbing once again. "Promise that you'll keep in touch." Goten wiped his eyes with his hands.

"I promise Goten...oh and Marron, can you tell Pan I'll miss her?" Trunks asked, focusing on Pan more than Goten. Marron nodded her head and the three of them headed to the cafeteria to have their lunch.

*~*3:45 P.M.*~*

Pan woke up for the fourth time that day and ran to the bathroom.  She spilled her throw up in the toilet for the sixth time.  After she wiped off her face, Pan checked the clock.  Seeing that it was 3:52 she decided it might have been smart to call Marron and ask her what homework she had.  Pan promptly picked up the phone and dialed Marron's number and placed the phone against her ear.

The phone rang a few times until Marron eventually answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Marron asked as she answered the telephone.

"Marron it's me Pan, I was wondering what we had for homework."

Marron immediately shot up out of her bed in shock.  "Forget the homework; I have something MAJOR to tell you." Marron said.

Pan gulped down hard.  On one hand she didn't want to know what Marron was going to tell her, yet on the other hand she was anxious to know.  Inhaling heavily, Pan forced herself to talk.

"What is it?" Pan asked as she exhaled and inhaled once again.

"Today was Trunks' last day." Marron simply stated.  She heard her best friend gasp on the other end of the phone line.  After sitting in silence with neither girl saying a word, Marron finally spoke up again.  "Pan, you okay?" 

Pan attempted to hold back her tears.  Her eyes shed two tears that softly grazed down her baby smooth skin.  She punched her bed in anger, pain, and grief.

"Pan?" Marron asked.

"Yeah…I-I-I'm fine…" Pan choked out.  Marron could here the anguish in Pan's voice.  "Marron, I gotta go, m-my grandpa's calling for me." Pan sniffled a few times before handing up on her friend.  She then threw the phone along the window pane, causing a crack to appear on the window.  Knowing that her grandfather wasn't home, Pan screamed loudly and threw her pillow on the floor.

"Damn you Trunks!  Why did today have to be your last day?!?!" Pan screamed.  She stalked up and ripped her bedspreads off of her bed and dug her face into them and began to cry heavily.  She dropped to the ground, feeling the carpet hit her knees.  Pan kicked the bedspreads over and over, cursing loudly.  "Don't you know I love you?" Pan huddled herself in a corner and pulled her knees up to her chest, crying herself into a horrible nightmare.

*~*Trunks' House*~*

"Hurry up Trunks; we need to leave by 4:30." Bulma said as she stuffed her bag in the trunk of the car.  Trunks also stuffed his bag in the Trunk along with a few loose items.

"Wait!" A familiar voice hollered out right before Trunks sat in the car.  A soft silver limo pulled up directly beside the 1997 Nissan car that was somewhat run down.  "Trunks, you're not leaving without a respectable goodbye." Goten ran out of his limo and approached Trunks angrily.

"Of course not."  Trunks said sarcastically.  Goten grabbed Trunks in yet another emotion filled hug.  Not those kinds you pervert!! (A/N: oops!  How did that get in here?)

"I'm gonna miss you…even though you're a complete idiot." Goten said and sniffled he pulled away from Trunks and quickly reached into his pocket and found a CD in there.  "Here take this, its Yellowcard.  Pan recommended them to me.  They also have a bad ass violinist!" Goten's arms danced around acting like a he was playing the violin.

"Cool!" Trunks said.  Goten handed him the CD and smiled.

"Bye Trunks, keep in touch." Goten said and gave his best friend one last hug.  Goten opened his limo door and, before sitting down, he turned back around.  "I recommend number four!" Goten then shut the door and sped off in the limo, leaving Trunks dumbfounded.

"Come on Trunks, we have to go." Bulma said and signaled for Trunks to get his rump in the car, sit down, and shut up.  Trunks sighed heavily and sat down in the worn car seat.  Bulma glanced over at Trunks.  "Are your ready?" Trunks nodded his head promptly.  Bulma started the car and pressed her foot on the gas pedal, speeding out of the driveway.

"Mom, where are we going to live?" Trunks asked worriedly as he began to twiddle his thumbs.  Bulma smiled warmly at her son and placed her right hand on his two hands, halting his twiddling.  Bulma eyed Trunks quickly and turned her attention back to the road softly sighing.

"Wherever the road takes us." Bulma replied coolly.  Trunks rolled his eyes.  Not wanting to hear anything else foolish, he planted his headphones on his ears and placed the Yellowcard CD in it.  He skipped through the first three tracks, remembering that Goten had recommended number four.  Trunks leaned back in his chair and watched as rain began to patter against his window.

_Called me out you stayed inside_

_One you love is where you hide_

_Shot me down as I flew by_

_Crash and burn I think sometimes_

_You forget where the heart is_

'Empty Apartment, hmm.' Trunks thought to himself as his eyes softly closed, enjoying the music that generated from the CD player.

_Answer no to these questions_

_Let her go learn a lesson_

_It's not me you're not listening now_

_Can't you see something's missing?_

_You forget where the heart is_

Trunks felt a lump form in his throat.  This song was starting to remind him how he treated Pan sometimes.  He gulped down hard and shook his head lightly, ridding any thoughts of Pan.

_Take you away from that empty apartment_

_You stay and forget where the heart is_

_Someday if ever you love me you'd say_

_Its okay_

Trunks peeked out his eyes to see that rain was rapidly falling down.  'Since when does it rain in California?' He thought to himself.  He leaned over to the window and tapped his fingers on it and pulled away.  The fog on the window disappeared, revealing three fingerprints.  Trunks sighed as the lyrics started up again.

_Waking up from this nightmare_

_How's your life?  What's it like there?_

_Is it all that you want it to be?_

_Does it hurt when you think about me?_

_And how broken my heart is_

_Take you away from that empty apartment _

_You stay and forget where the heart is _

_Someday if ever you loved me you'd say_

_Its okay _

Trunks grinned and placed his index finger on the window and began to scribe something.

_It's okay to be angry and never let go_

_It only gets harder the more that you know_

_When you get lonely if no one's around_

_You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down_

_We came together but you left alone_

_And I know how it feels to walk out on your own _

_Maybe someday I will see you again_

_And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend_

Trunks had successfully written 'I love' he was beginning to write Pan.

_Take you away from that empty apartment _

_You stay and forget where the heart is_

_Someday if ever you loved me you'd say_

_Its okay, its okay, its okay_

Trunks' writing fiasco was suddenly halted when the car stopped.  Trunks flew into the dashboard, slamming his nose hard.  'Damn I should have put my seatbelt on.' Trunks cursed himself as blood quickly dripped from his nose.  Trunks hovered his hands over his nose to stop the bleeding but it didn't stop.  

"Trunks, when I unlock my door, I want you to get out of the car and run fast.  Any direction." Bulma said, her face showed utter shock at something in front of her.  Trunks didn't look up, but nodded his head in agreement.

CLICK.

Trunks unlocked his door too and opened the door and bolted out and began to run.  He ran for only thirty seconds until he ran into something.  Trunks gasped as his gaze ran over something…no someone.

"Why the hell are you here?  You're not supposed to be here!" Trunks exclaimed as tears flooded the back of his eyes.  "No!" Trunks' knees collided with the cement as he buried his face within his hands.  His elbows hit the cement as well as Trunks broke down into tears.  "It can't be…you." 

*~*

A/N: Mwhahahahahaha!!  Like where I ended it? *Giggles insanely* I hate cliffhangers but I love to write them at the perfect opportunity!  And I'm sure a lot of people are mad because Trunks and Pan didn't confess their love to each other, well just hold on to yer horses okay!  I had to change the ending for this yet a THIRD time!  So don't worry!  It will end just as I planned it, might not be the best ending, but still a decent one.  Now here he is y'all!  Your favorite sexy, luscious, gorgeous, pretty, beautiful, bishonen like, stunning, spectacular, astonishing….Canadian!

Canadian – Eh!

Couldn't you just kiss him cuz he's just so cute? *giggles* and look at those deep blue eyes *drools* and that nicely sculpted body, should length light silver hair, and those lips…*stares at Canadian lovingly* Hey vipper902 I'm taking him back!  The magic 8 ball lied to you!  Me and him are soul mates!

Canadian – cool!  I have a NEW soul mate!

Know what Canadian; you are the perfect candidate for a bishonen!

Canadian – *eyes water* really?  
  


Yes!  And if you reviewers click the little button you will have the opportunity to vote for my Canadian or…dun, Dun, DUN!! My Mexican!

Mexican – Hey!  How did I get here?  
  


Canadian - *gasps* you brought him here in MY domain?

Err…sorry?  Well anyways pick who you want to be elected as my A/N bishonen! And vipper902, my Mexican is all yours!

Canadian – Please, please, pick me!  I really do deserve it!  I've been here almost this whole time!  And anyways, *starts to cry* *sniffles* eh, is so much better to listen to than-

Mexican – **Hey listen**!  I have a story about a lion and a burrito okay **listen** you see this lion went to go hunt and, **hey listen**, he saw a wild burrito running as fast as, **are ya listening?**, it could.  It was going at least 65 miles per hour!  **Listen**, the burrito slowly…

Err…lets just leave him alone for now…thanks for reading and reviewing!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I don't own DragonBall Z, so please don't sue me.  

A/N: Yes I know that chapter before was very very very confusing!  Don't worry, it will all work out!  Because veggie head reveals lots of stuff in this chapter!  And a lot of you will probably be shocked and gasp for air and crap like that!  Oh and the winner for the A/N bishonen is my Canadian!  Wooo!!  Well on to the story…actually…my Canadian has a few more words of wisdom.

Canadian – He who stands on toilet is high on pot!

My social studies teacher said that in class today!  I thought it was sooooooo funny!!!

*~*

"Get up boy, you should know better than to disobey me." Vegeta spat out and shoved Trunks into the cement road.  Trunks recovered quickly and sniffled a few times before standing up.  Vegeta smirked down on Trunks and bashed his knee into Trunks' head.  Trunks began to wearily walk around, he collapsed onto the ground and tried his hardest not to close his eyes as he watched Vegeta race off in Bulma's direction.

"No." Trunks whispered before his eyes shut close.  He tried hard not to faint and he had been succeeding quite well.  "Don't touch her." Trunks' eyes fluttered open as he saw Vegeta clutch onto Bulma's frail arms.

"Vegeta stop it!" Bulma yelled at him and attempted to pull away from Vegeta.  Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and bashed her head with his knee.  Bulma's body shuddered in pain.  Vegeta kicked her in the gut causing Bulma to cough up blood and hold on tightly to her stomach.

"Stupid woman, I told you that if you left that I would kill you!" Vegeta exclaimed and shoved Bulma into the car, leaving a dent in it.  Bulma's small body dropped to the ground, as she dropped into an unconscious world from Vegeta kicking her in the gut.

'I can't let him do this.' Trunks thought to himself and pulled himself up off of the ground.  "Don't touch her!" Trunks yelled and charged at Vegeta.  Vegeta turned around towards Trunks and stopped him with his left hand.

"What are you attempting to do brat?" Vegeta asked and clutched onto Trunks' wrists hard.

"I can't let you hurt her!  Please dad!  Don't do this!" Trunks cried and ripped his hands out of Venetia's grasp.  Vegeta glared at Trunks and punched him in the face.  Trunks grabbed his face quickly and turned towards his father in anger.  "Why do you treat me and mom like this?  Why did you just suddenly start?" Trunks buried his face into his hands and held back his tears.

"Trunks?" Vegeta questioned and gently placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder, causing Trunks to flinch at his fathers touch.  "There is a reason behind all of this." 

"If there is a reason why won't you tell me?!" Trunks exclaimed and flicked his father's hand off of his arm.

"You wouldn't understand Trunks; it is too complicated for you to understand right now." Vegeta said and shook his head.

"What kind of excuse is that?"  Trunks yelled and punched Vegeta in the face hard.

"Fine then, you really want to know brat?" Vegeta inquired and eyed Trunks quickly.  Trunks nodded his head in approval softly, wanting to know what his father had to say.

"Hundreds of years ago our ancestors belonged to a different planet that was named Vegeta." Vegeta started as Trunks listened intently.  "Our race was the strongest in the galaxy, no one could stop us or even put a dent in our planet that is until this one day…" 

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"A dark magic witch came to the planet Vegeta and placed a curse on the king, Vegeta.  She said that every other generation would have a hidden desire to destroy the saiyans, the people on our planet, that weren't closely related.  The trait was passed down through those many years and was bestowed upon my father.  My father had attempted to kill one of the last saiyan men alive, Kakorat.  I had to control my father by beating him down; it was the only thing that had kept him sane.  He died a few years before you were born.  Kakorat's son, Gohan, killed him.  And Trunks, Gohan WAS the father of Pan.  I'm sure that you knew that, correct?"   Vegeta said.  Trunks' mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yes, so how did you know that Gohan died?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, you killed him." Vegeta said and closed his eyes sympathetically.  

"W-w-w-what?" Trunks asked as tears welled up in his eyes.  "Liar!  I didn't do that!  I would have remembered it!" Trunks fell to his knees and let tears escaped his eyes as he rapidly wiped them away.  "Don't lie to me dad." 

"Trunks, what I tell you is the truth." Vegeta simply said. 

"How is it possible though, wouldn't I have known if I killed him?"

"It's hard to explain, but at times you have these sudden urges to just fight.  To kill all the saiyans Trunks, you know of the scar on your chest correct?" Vegeta asked.  Trunks innocently nodded his head.  "Gohan stabbed you right there, he barely missed your heart.  And today after I had awoken, I found you at Pan's house in her room, you were beating her, scratching her…and also her grandfather, Kakorat, otherwise known as Goku.  Trunks it was horrible.  I took you back home and put you back in your bed."  Trunks attempted to punch his father but failed.

"So you are saying that I'm going to kill Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Eventually, that will happen."  Vegeta commented as Trunks bashed his face with his hands.

"No!  But I love her!" Trunks spilled to his father and began to bash his head against the cool cement.  Blood began to gush out of his forehead.  He screamed out in pain but continued to bash his head into the cement until Vegeta stopped him by pulling him off the ground by his hair.

"Stupid boy, killing yourself won't help anything!" Vegeta yelled.  Trunks squirmed in Vegeta's grasp and attempted to kick Vegeta in the gut.

"I'll never kill her." Trunks exclaimed as his soft blue eyes glistened and his hair began to float up in the air and tangle.

"Trunks control yourself!" Vegeta exclaimed and watched as his half-saiyan son's eyes turn a gentle green color and his hair began to dance in the wind as it turned a flashy blonde color.

"Death to all the saiyans!" Trunks exclaimed.  He had lost control of all his sanity; he had become a death machine.  His eyes flickered as they scanned the area.  "Ahh, father, nice to see you." Trunks smirked at his father only to earn a smack across the face.  

"Selfish brat." Vegeta snorted.

"Why the fuck did you hit me?" Trunks asked infuriated as his ki began to rise.

"Who do you love?" Vegeta asked almost out of no where.

"What kind of shitty question is that?" Trunks inquired quite rudely at his father.

"Answer my question, who do you love?" Vegeta asked.  Trunks laughed at the question.

"No one." Trunks simply replied earning a blow to his head.

"Stupid brat, you've had too much fun." Vegeta responded and kicked him in the gut.  Trunks coughed up a small amount of blood.  His eyes returned to their normal blue color.  The blonde hair turned to lavender once again.

"What happened?" Trunks asked and clutched onto his gut.

"You love no one." Vegeta stated.

"What?" 

"You said you loved no one."  
  
"When?" 

"When your saiyan instincts took over."

"But, I-I-I lo-"

"I know."   
  


"But…can I love her?"

"That son, I don't know." Vegeta said and shook his head.

"V-v-Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed and struggled to stand up.  "Don't touch him." 

"I've already told him everything." Vegeta stated.

Bulma grabbed Trunks in a strong embrace.  "Are you okay?"  
  


"Y-yeah mom." 

"Don't lie to me, are you okay?"

"I'm not for sure."

"For sure about what?"

"I don't' know if I can love Pan."

"Trunks you can love anyone that you want to.  Even if some witch put a curse on this family, love will always prevail."  Bulma stated and patted her son on the shoulder.

"You're right mom, thanks." Trunks said and gave his mom a hug.

"I think you have somewhere to go." Bulma said, implying the obvious.  Trunks nodded his head and began to run off in the pouring rain.  He felt good about himself at that moment.

"Woman!  Do you know anything?" Vegeta exclaimed.

What?" 

"The curse!  What if he hurts the girl?"

"Don't worry Vegeta, everything will be okay." Bulma said and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist.

*~*Pan's House*~*(A/N: the OBVIOUS!)

About half an hour later, Trunks breathlessly arrived at Pan's house.  He shivered slightly from his wet clothes and wiped off a mix of sweat and rain from his forehead.  He walked up to Pan's house and heard various items smash against the window.

"Pan?" he inquired aloud as he listened to her soft cries.  "Why, why is she crying?" Trunks thought to himself, his face softened as he clutched his hands onto her window to listen more closely to what Pan was saying.

"I hate you Trunks!  You're so stupid!" Pan screamed.  He heard Pan begin to cry into a hysterical fit.  Trunks listened to the sound of her muffled cries discontinue as she had supposedly fallen asleep.

Trunks swallowed his fear and walked up to the front door.  Closing his eyes he knocked on the door.  No response.  Sighing, he rang the doorbell.

"Just a sec!" Pen yelled from her room.  Trunks waited eagerly for Pan to arrive.  He heard her scrambling throughout the house in an attempt to arrive at the door.  "Who is it?"

"Trunks." He said.  Pan swung the door open and pulled Trunks into a hug.

"Damn you Trunks, I thought you left." Pan cried into Trunks' soaked t-shirt.  Trunks slightly shivered from Pan's hold and pulled her closer. 

"Pan there's something you have to know." Trunks said and fixed his eyes on Pan.

"Yes Trunks?" Pan asked.  Trunks planted his lips upon hers and delicately ran his fingers through her hair, as she did the same thing to him.  After the two broke from the kiss, Trunks examined her face.  Pan had a black eye; Trunks lightly grazed his fingers under her dark brown eye and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Pan." He stated.

"For what?" Pan inquired.

_"I'm sorry for killing your father,_

_I'm sorry for giving you that black eye,_

_I'm sorry that I left you,_

_Sorry I made you cry._

_Sorry of the pain I've cause,_

_Sorry for ripping you apart,_

_But most of all I'm sorry,_

_For giving you a broken heart._

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_All of these emotions inside me_

_Make me want to die._

_I only want to love you,_

_To make you happy,_

_Pan tell me of your love_

_I want to be with you for eternity._

_I love you too much, _

_Jus to let you go,_

_Just holding you in my arms,_

_Says you love me so._

_Don't leave me like I did to you,_

_I'll never leave you alone again_

_Pan, even if you don't love me,_

_Can we still be friends?_

_I love you so much, _

_And I hope you love me too, _

_All I need to hear,_

_Is a simple I love you."_  Trunks said as tears welled up in Pan's eyes.

"I-I-I" Pan stuttered trying to find the perfect thing to tell him.

"Yes Pan?" Trunks asked.

"You killed my father?" Pan asked and pulled away from him.

"I did…but I d-"Trunks' speech was halted when skin met with skin.

SMACK.

"You asshole!" Pan exclaimed as she turned away from Trunks and began to run.

"Pan!" Trunks said as his knees fell to the ground.  He began to charge his ki unconsciously and exploded into a super saiyan, once again knocking himself into his unstable mind.  "Come back here you puny little saiyan." Trunks cackled and started to catch up with Pan.

*~*

A/N: Yet another cliffhanger!  Don't have time for any long A/N's except the poem that Trunks recited to Pan was an original work called, 'I love you' if anyone wants to borrow it and change a few words around or something then ask me w/ my permission please!  Thank you gotta go before my sis kills me!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I don't own DragonBall Z, so please don't sue me. And I don't own any songs in this chapter!!!

A/N: I'm ALIVE!! I liiiiiiiiive!!! 

Canadian – eh! I ehed!

Is that even possible?

Canadian – Der!

Right…anyways…this is the last chapter! *gasps!* I didn't know I was gonna end it here, but…alas, all good/bad/okay/weird/queer/odd/unusual/-

Canadian – I think they get the point

Right…things must come to an end………okay! I'm done loathing! Now onto the last chapter!!!!!! dun, Dun, DUN!

*~*

Trunks' ki rose by every second as Pan's heart rate also rose by every second. Pan dashed as hard and fast as her legs could carry her. She was abruptly halted when Trunks' demonic super saiyan eyes met with her pure brown ones.

"Trunks!" She yelled and ducked before Trunks could inflict any pain on her. The energy coming from Trunks kept on growing. The half saiyan cackled and approached Pan slowly. He lightly shoved her and scoffed.

"What's this? Too weak to fight are you." Trunks said and laughed insanely. Pan smacked Trunks on the cheek, earning a cold glare.

"You're not the Trunks I knew! Bring him back!" Pan cried and flung half of her weight onto Trunks causing him to collapse onto the grass. Trunks' eyes flickered from the bright green to blue, shaking his head slightly they turned back to green.

"Get off of me you puny saiyan." Trunks said and pushed the dark-headed girl off onto the ground. Pan gasped and stood up next to Trunks.

"Trunks, please come back." Pan said and held onto Trunks' arms. Trunks shook his head and attempted to pry her off. Pan gripped on to Trunks even stronger and cried into his red plain t-shirt. Trunks growled at Pan and shoved her off quite rudely.

"Don't touch me." Trunks said. He successfully removed Pan off him and charged his ki into his hands. He created a yellow energy blast about the size of a basketball and aimed it at Pan.

'I know…' Pan thought to herself as Trunks released the energy blast at her. Pan closed her eyes and reached both hands out in front of her face, both connected at the thumbs. Pan felt the impact of the blast; she screamed loudly and somehow shoved the energy blast out of her face and reach.

Pan, shocked by her power, attempted to charge up her own ki and create an energy blast. Succeeding, she managed to muster up a yellow 6 foot wide and long energy blast that contained almost all of her energy. Weak, she aimed it at Trunks and released it. Pan fell to the ground with close to no energy left and watched her energy blast barely miss Trunks and lightly graze his shoulder, not even leaving a mark.

Trunks' eyes returned to their normal color, his hair streamed down on his face after it reverted to light purple. He ran to Pan's side and wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"Pan are you okay?" he asked. His fingers gently ran through her tangled hair as Pan slightly groaned underneath him. Pan's eyes wandered around for a moment until she fixed her glance on Trunks. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the desperate look on Trunks' face.

"G-g-get away from me!" She stuttered and flailed her arms around for a moment until her arms gave out and dropped into her lap. Pan attempted to squirm out of Trunks' grasp but failed when she had realized that all of her energy had almost dwindled down to nothingness. Sighing she looked up at Trunks and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Pan, calm down, pleases." Trunks said and caressed Pan's face softly. Pan discontinued her cries at Trunks' soft touch. The feel of his smooth skin on her face had made her involuntarily flinched at it. Pan's eyes gradually closed and let her body fall into unconsciousness.

"Pan...Pan! Wake up Pan!" Trunks pleaded and gently shook her shoulders. Pan didn't make a sound, only her breathing could be heard. Trunks picked up the unconscious girl as though she was a baby and carried her back to her home. He opened the screen door and the front door and let himself into the house. 

Trunks hurried to the living room and laid Pan down on the couch. He rummaged to the kitchen to find some water. He found a glass in the cupboard and ran water out from the sink. He walked back into the living room to see Pan, sleeping as though she was an angel.

"You're so beautiful Pan." He whispered under his breath and smiled. His cool hand traced over her features as he sat down on the arm of the couch. After he admired Pan for a while, he leaned down to pick her up once again and moved her off the couch into a bed.

He wondered through Pan's house, trying to find what room seemed to be hers. Down the long corridor, was the last room. He opened the door to reveal a trashed room, glass was shattered on the carpet, her bedspread was flung onto the floor, and sheets were hung in various places around the room as well. He sighed heavily and reluctantly found Pan's bed. Laying her down, he found her a pillow in the trashed floor without hurting himself in the progress. He picked up the thick twin sized bedspread and shook it a few times, making sure there was no glass, and gracefully laid it down on Pan's sleeping figure. 

Trunks watched Pan for a few moments then glanced around her room once again. Trunks, being queerly nosy, began to rummage through all of her loose items that were 'coincidentally' lying out. After about five minutes of finding nothing, Trunks yawned in defeat of Pan having nothing interesting about herself or anything in her life that was hidden in this room at least. 

'She sure does look cold all alone under the covers.' Trunks thought to himself and grinned sheepishly. He shook his head and groaned. 'No, I will NOT get under the covers with her.' Trunks shook his head once again and cursed a few times as well. 

A few moments later, Trunks found himself crawling into the bed with Pan and wrapping his arm around her waist. He snuggled close to her and breathed in the scent of her hair. Content with his actions, Trunks fell asleep with Pan in his arms. He felt very guilty about what he did, but enjoyed the moment while it had lasted.

*~*Hours Later*~*

Trunks woke up and turned to his side, to his surprise Pan wasn't there. Shocked, he glanced around the room, seeing that she wasn't even in the room at all. Trunks began to worry about the well being of his friend and quickly progressed out of the bed to find out where Pan had wondered off to.

_Like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
before you knew that I was there_

Trunks speculated down the hallway and searched for Pan. The first room, the bathroom, he opened the door to reveal various pimple creams scattered across the floor. The toilet seat was promptly down with a tissue box on top of it. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hallway.

_So you wrote it down   
I'm supposed to care  
Even though it's never there  
Sorry if I'm not prepared_

After searching every room down the hallway, he searched the kitchen and living room and to no avail found her. He groaned under his breath and angrily searched the living room once again. Beyond the living room was one more room that was secluded off, almost as though it wasn't supposed to be there. Cautiously, Trunks opened the door to the room.

_Is it hard to see the things you substitute  
For me and all my thoughts of you  
It's eating me alive to leave you_

"Pan, what are you doing in here?" Trunks inquired, he glanced over at the raven-haired girl and saw that her face had been stained with many tears. He sat down next to her and placed a loving arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned away from him. Trunks lowered his head in rejection and glanced back up at Pan. "Are you okay?" 

_Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong  
But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song  
Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong_

"No Trunks, I'm not. I-I can't…I can't love you." Pan stated and shut her eyes in utter pain. Trunks' heart broke in half at Pan's words. He resisted from begging Pan and telling her that he was madly in love with her and all he did was shake his head in pain from Pan's hurtful words.

"Pan, can-can I explain myself?" Trunks questioned Pan and placed his hand on top of hers. Pan glanced down at her hand, then back up at Trunks. Hesitantly, she nodded her head in agreement.

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song_

"Pan, my father told me of a fate that was passed down to me. My family is cursed to kill every saiyan." Trunks stated.

"What's a saiyan?" Pan inquired.

"You, your grandfather, me, and my father are the only saiyans left." Trunks said. "We were among a great race, the strongest in the galaxy…until a witch bestowed a curse on the family. The curse was on every other generation to have a secret passion to kill every living saiyan who wasn't a close relative, such as my father or grandfather for instance. And Pan, unless the curse it lifted, I'll try to kill you." Trunks said and glanced at the now crying Pan.

"So-so that's why my father is dead?" Pan asked and began to wipe away her tears. Trunks stopped her from wiping away her tears and used his own index finger to wipe them away. Grinning at Pan, he kissed her lips softly as he felt more of her tears fall down on both his and her face.

_I'm breathing in your skin tonight  
Quiet is my loudest cry  
Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes that make me melt inside_

Pan pulled away from Trunks' kiss and cried heavily into his red shirt once again. Trunks rubbed her back to help ease her pain, but this action only caused Pan to completely pull away from Trunks. She stood up from the bed and walked over to her father's armoire and picked up a small necklace that had a heart on it.

_And if it's healthier to leave you be_

_may a sickness come and set me free_

_Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me_

"Trunks, its best if you just go." Pan said and examined the necklace. She then walked over to him and handed him the necklace. "Take this with you, please, as a memory of me." Pan's eyes watered once again but she resisted from crying as Trunks received the heart necklace.

_I'm finding my own words, my own little stage  
my own epic drama, my own scripted page  
I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears  
Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear_

"Pan, but I-"

"Trunks, please, just go." Pan said.

"Pan, I won't leave you." 

"Trunks leave now!" Pan exclaimed at Trunks and pointed to the door of her father's room. Trunks drooped his head down to face the maroon carpet and began to leave Pan. His heart was breaking in half with every waking movement that his body had been forced to make. Trunks' body trembled before he took his last step. Turning around, he took one last glance at Pan.

_From the start it was shaky and the characters rash,  
A nice setting for heartache where emotions come last  
All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire  
are friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles _

He made his way to the front door slowly, remembering back on every moment that he had cherished with Pan. Smiling at the many thoughts that came to his mind, Trunks opened the front door to the house and let one tear fall down onto the carpet. Trunks carefully shut the front door behind him and quietly walked away from Pan's house with the heart necklace in hand.

_And I don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong   
you're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong   
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song _

Trunks thought of one particular moment in time with Pan. One that he wish he could of forgotten.

*~*Flashback*~*

"Lets get your mind off him, off everything." Trunks said and wiped away one of Pan's stray tears.  
  
"How do we do that?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks eyed the hill that dropped southward. He tugged at Pan's hand and led her to where the hill began.  
  
"Like this." Trunks said and laid down on the grass. Pan laid down next to him.  
  
"Hold my hands." Trunks said. Pan reluctantly held his hands. The two laughed as they rolled down the hill. Near the end, Pan rolled on top of him, yet at the end, Trunks ended up on top of her. Pan blushed madly below him.  
  
"Trunks! I hate you!" she said jokingly as her blush slightly faded.  
  
"Know what? I've always wanted to kiss the girl who hates me." Trunks said and grinned at Pan.

*~*End Of Flashback*~*

Trunks choked up for a moment then continued his walk home. He was leaving his only love behind. All that he had left to remember her by was the cherishing moments they had together and the heart necklace. He glanced at the necklace once again and turned the back of it around. In small print there were a few words.

_"Trunks, I love you."_

Trunks grinned at the message that Pan left him and delicately positioned the necklace around his neck and hooked it in the back. Trunks stopped in an instant and turned around. The house was completely out of sight. Sighing, Trunks resumed his long walk home.

_Like Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like Saturday night I'll be gone before you knew that I was there_

*~*

That's it! That's the end! I'm serious! 

Canadian – but ain't you writing an epilogue?

Yep I sure am! Expect the epilogue in about…eh, I dunno, 3 or 4 days. My mind still needs some rejuvenation! Wooooooo I love that word rejuvenation! Okay I'm done now! I hoped y'all liked the ending and DON'T WORRY! The epilogue is gonna sort everything all out! But I can't guarantee a happy ending! There is no SUCH THING as a HAPPY ENDING! So it will be REALISITC to some extent. Okay I'm done now! I gotta go cuz me mom is callin for me! Later! And also in the epilogue I'll put my thankies!


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer – I don't own DragonBall Z so please don't sue me. And I don't own the other random stuff that I couldn't own either. So…don't sue me.

A/N: The song in the last chapter was Yellowcard (3 songs in here are by them…) with 'Rough Draft' that song is like the bomb! It makes me cry!! begins to ball oh and I also have a few things to straighten out before I begin the epilogue, so…these are a few reader responses:

TRunK-loVEr – err…I checked everywhere and I never said there were any saiyans. I only said that Goten wasn't related to Pan, because I couldn't have Goten die in the story! See, there was a point to having Goten not being related. And I didn't want Bra in the story cuz she would just be another distraction. So, if you can find where I said it exactly then I could apologize to the peoples so yah. Well that was fun!

Canadian – I wanna talk! Can I say something?

Go ahead…

Canadian – Eh! Wassup TRunK-loVEr? I'm doing good eh! I love this life! Living in the A/N's its really fun cuz I get to eat pop tarts and Twinkies! Life couldn't be any better

Oh hey Canadian Bishy! Someone out there is gonna miss you!

Canadian – ooo ooo who?

LoveThatSmirk said she was sulking. Maybe you should cheer her up…

Canadian – wow! So LoveThatSmirk, I just wanted to say that if you're really gonna miss me then just check me out in other fanfics that Jen writes! It's a great way to communicate with me! Truly is I must say! I'm not featured in Too Far Gone though…but I am in Burning!! And I'm gonna be in Living Hell! Ain't it great! eyes begin to water wow! I feel so loved by my authoress! She's truly the greatest you know, giving me all the twinkies! I love her!!!

I love you too my bishy of Canada! Woooooooo Canada! Okay…that's it for now! Now on to the epilogue!!

Trunks left her, she didn't want him anymore. She didn't love him. Trunks was all alone with no one to love. Who would want to love him anyway? Trunks sighed in defeat once again. He groaned under his breath as he flopped down on the small twin bed in his apartment. He really needed to get out more, because ever since he was rejected by Pan, he'd never been the same. 

A few years ago his mom had recommended him to counseling, so he could express his feelings to a complete stranger. Yeah, like Trunks would do that. But, for the sake of his mother, he did. The psychiatrist said there was nothing wrong with him. Said he was going to be just fine. Trunks rolled over in his bed to face his nightstand. He opened a medicine bottle and poured 3 pills into his hand and swallowed them without any water. 

Last summer, Trunks had tried to murder himself because he had become so lonely without anyone with him in his apartment. He thought about Pan, then he remembered that he was rejected and had come to the conclusion that no one would ever want to love him because of what he did to Pan and her family. Trunks rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes softly and waited for his brain to discontinue thoughts of Pan. 

Sure, Trunks was a very intelligent man, but when it came to love, he was stupid. Every time a woman would ask him to go out on a date, he would refuse. He would blab on about how he can't love anyone but Pan. Pan, Pan, Pan. He would never shut up about her. Trunks pulled out his pocket knife from his pants pocket and held it up to his left wrist. He let the knife blade edge over the outer layer of skin, barely leaving any signs of blood. 

He mastered the knife, he knew that if he cut himself too deep he might end up injuring himself and then he'd be put into rehab. Trunks remembered the last time that had happened. It was when he began to cut himself; it was a few weeks after his sixteenth birthday. And of course he cut himself because of Pan. Everything in his life revolved around Pan. How he wanted to lift the curse off of his family, everything! Trunks was found in his room and he looked dead when his mother had found him. After Bulma called the ambulance, and Trunks took a mental evaluation test, he was sent to rehab for six months. Not exactly what one would call a sweet sixteen.

Trunks glanced up at the ceiling in his apartment that he rented. Amazingly, Trunks managed to go to his job; well, when he felt like it. Trunks groaned softly and glanced at the clock. Yet another day wasted to Pan, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. He pondered about getting his lazy ass out of the bed and going to work, but decided against it. He really didn't feel like going to work. 

The twenty-one year old man forced himself out of the bed and dragged himself into the nice and orderly kitchen. Trunks may have been depressed, but he wasn't going to be living in a pig sty. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass and a plate. He then opened a drawer and got out a fork. He sat the plate in the opened microwave and rummaged over to the freezer and pulled out a frozen dinner. Aimlessly poking a few holes in the paper, Trunks sat the dinner into the microwave, shut the microwave door, pressed out 3 minutes, and stood watching his food unthaw in the microwave.

Ding.

Trunks pulled out the frozen dinner that consisted of a small turkey breast, mashed potatoes with gravy, and green beans. He looked at the meal in disgust and poked it with his fork. The turkey seemed to be rubber and Trunks raised an eyebrow with a questionable look on his face. Not feeling hungry anymore, Trunks disposed of the rubbery substance into a trash can. That was the third day he had gone without any food. He really needed to get out more. 

And so he did, Trunks walked over to the key holder which read, "Keys" and picked up his keys to his Volkswagen Jetta. He stepped up to the door and opened the door. Twirling his keys around on his fingers he began to stride to his car. While his keys were suspended in the air, they slipped off of his clumsy fingers.

"Oh shit." Trunks said. He leaned down to pick them up when something snapped. Trunks turned around to see what it was, but nothing was behind him. He heard something hit the autumn leaves directly below him. Trunks gasped in horror and glanced down to see the heart necklace that Pan gave him, and it was the back of it. Trunks dropped to his knees and glided his fingers through the broken chain. He resisted from sobbing and delicately picked up the necklace. Trunks scooted off a little further and picked up the keys to his Jetta. Trunks placed both his hands on either side of his body and forced himself off of the ground with his weight. He continued his walk to the car, utterly shamed at what had happened to the heart necklace. Now he had a reason to go into town, he had to fix the necklace.

Trunks sat down in his car and strained the keys into the ignition. Trunks started the car and began to drive away with the heart necklace in hand. Trunks drove for what seemed an eternity before he found a jewelers store. Content with the appearance of the store, he entered it and glanced around; shiny necklaces of all sorts were scattered on the walls, sparkling rings were displayed in large cases, shimmering pendants were also on display in large cases. The store was spectacular. Trunks eyed the little old woman behind the cases and brought his necklace to her.

"Ma'am, how much will it cost to buy the exact same chain?" Trunks asked. The woman ripped the necklace out of Trunks' grasp and examined it for a moment. Her gaze went from the chain, to Trunks. Grinning at Trunks, with only 3 of her teeth that were left, she cleared her throat. 

"Let's see here, _Trunks_, yes…yes…I see…" the old woman said and continued examining the necklace. Her eyes traced over to Trunks, then back at the necklace. "Do you have children?" Trunks glanced at her oddly and shook his head. "I see…I see…" the old woman began to cackle slightly and then turned back to Trunks. 

"Ma'am…how much is it going to cost?" he asked, trying to avoid the fact how she knew his name.

"The curse…yes…the curse…" she mumbled and clutched onto the necklace tightly. "Trunks, what do you say about making a deal with me?" The old woman coughed slightly from dust that arose from the case. 

"What kind of deal?" Trunks asked wearily, unknowing if he should truly trust this old woman that he barely knew. And yet somehow she knew who he was.

"Give me the necklace and I'll lift the curse that was granted to your family. There will be no more curse, what do you say to that Trunks?" she questioned. Her silver eyes twitched at the young man. Trunks debated with himself for a while until finally he said something.

"How do I know that you'll stay true to your word?" he inquired. The old woman tilted her head slightly and rubbed her nose. 

"Because I'm the same little witch that gave your petty little family that wonderful little curse." She grinned. Her wicked smile disgusted Trunks, causing him to bang down on one of the cases, leaving a small crack in it. She glared at Trunks and smacked his hand with her long nails that left a vague sign of blood on Trunks' hand.

"How will I know if the curse is even lifted?" Trunks asked. 

"I'll test you. What do you say to that boy?" She asked. 

"Fine. But first, lift my curse. Then I'll give you the necklace." Trunks stated. The old woman smiled slightly then placed both of her pale withered hands on top of Trunks'. She closed her eyes and began to chant something in a different language that Trunks couldn't quite understand. She yelped out a word that sounded like, "faster" but Trunks wasn't paying attention very well. Suddenly, his body was lifted off the ground.

He was forced to close his eyes as rocks rapidly flew around him out of nowhere. He attempted to open his eyes, and what he saw bemused him. It was the one person he expected to see once again. Pan. She was wrapped in a shimmering cloth that barely covered her body, it had been draped over her breast and wrapped around her waist, and her body was suspended in air, her eyes barely opened as she glanced down on Trunks. Pan made her way down to the earth and greeted Trunks with a smile.

"P-Pan." He stuttered. He reached out to touch her, but to his great disadvantage she had slightly moved her body so he couldn't touch her. Pan held in her hand the necklace that she had given him, her eyes began to water and she glanced at the necklace then at Trunks. 

"You gave the only remembrance of me away just for a stupid curse to be lifted? You should feel so ashamed of yourself Trunks." She stated. Her essence began to fade away as Trunks lunged forward in an attempt to catch her before she left, but all he managed to do was feel glitter splash onto his face. He was suddenly drifted back into reality by the old woman's cough.

"It's over, now I have the necklace in my possession." She hissed. Trunks glimpsed down at the necklace and then at the woman. He sighed heavily and gulped down hard. What had he done? But then he remembered.

"Test me." He stated.

"What?" 

"Test to see if the curse was lifted," Trunks said. "And if it wasn't, then I'll keep this necklace." Trunks clutched onto the woman's hand and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and began to taunt Trunks about his heritage. How he was nothing in this world. How Pan hated him forever and there was no way that she would ever love him again. Trunks grabbed his head in horror at what the old woman had been stating. His power grew and grew as his hair became lighter and lighter until he turned into a super saiyan.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled at her and glared evilly at her. A smirk appeared on Trunks' face as he saw a look of fear in the old hag's eyes. She turned away from him and began to flee out of the jewelry store. Trunks charged at her and stopped her before she could leave.

"The curse was lifted! Why won't you leave me to be!" she exclaimed and began to wail.

"Because you said that Pan hated me!" Trunks yelled. Not caring for the old hag because she had bestowed the curse on his family, Trunks killed her with not a single care for her in his mind. His hair beamed back to purple and his eyes turned back to blue. He reached down to pick up the necklace and only managed to salvage the heart that the necklace was on. Shuddering slightly at the sight of the dead woman, he immediately left the jewelers store.

'I've gotta find her, I've gotta find Pan.' He inwardly thought as raced towards his Jetta. He quickly started his car and zoomed off as fast as he could to get back home. Everything on the drive home reminded him so much of Pan. He shook his head slightly and somehow drifted back into reality. Eventually, he arrived at his apartment.

Hurriedly, he unlocked the door and rummaged over to his telephone. He found out Pan's phone number a long time ago, but was just too afraid to call her up and apologize. And one time that he did attempt to call her, her grandfather answered the phone. 'Coincidentally' the next day her grandfather was found dead about fifteen miles away from Trunks' apartment with no evidence of whom the killer was.

He dialed the digits and waited for the telephone to start ringing. Unfortunate for Trunks, it did. He sighed heavily and waited for someone to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked. Trunks swallowed hard and forced himself to speak.

"Is Pan there?" he questioned. 

"This is she." Pan stated. Trunks suddenly hung up the phone and breathed heavily. He found a phone book and searched for Pan's name. After about five minutes of searching he found Pan's name, number, and address in the phone book. He found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the address down. Content, he picked up his Jetta keys and zoomed out the door in search of the one person who made him head over heals and completely crazy, Pan.

Speeding on the interstate, Trunks frantically glanced down at the address that was written on the scrap piece of paper, the address was about a forty minute drive from where he lived. Trunks sped up once again and watched the road, waiting for his exit to reach Pan once again.

After what seemed like forever, Trunks finally arrived in the town that she was living in. His head raced left and right out of both of his windows searching for the street name. He was just about to give up when his eyes glistened slightly as he saw the street. Swerving, he turned into the street happily and searched for the house that Pan was living in. Trunks found the house and resisted from frolicking up to the house. Both joy and fear raced through his mind as he rang the doorbell on the well designed house. He heard footsteps trot to the door as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers. 

The door clicked unlocked and a young boy, about three years of age, answered the door. His big blue eyes shined in the light as Trunks leaned down to make eye contact with him. 

"Is Pan here?" Trunks inquired the little boy. The child grinned and chuckled tugging on Trunks' pants, he led him inside of the house. "Wait there! Stop that!" Trunks was about to pry the child's hand off of his pants but resisted when he saw the little boy's eyes water up.

"Aiden who is that?" a female asked as she entered the room.

"Don't know, don't know." Aiden chimed happily and pulled Trunks closer to the woman who was dressed rather casually. Her raven hair was up in a bun, she had an apron on, and was wearing a red shirt with a smiley face on it with a pair of worn out jeans.

"Aiden how many times to I have to tell you not to let anyone in here. Sheesh! I've been babysitting you long enough for you to know that." she glanced up at the young man, who was Trunks, and noticed something familiar about him.

"Looking for you." Aiden said and grinned.

"I'm sorry sir, but how may I help you?"

"Pan?" Trunks inquired and glanced up at her.

"Yes…how may I help you sir?" Pan asked once again. Trunks stood in awe of Pan. She looked incredibly beautiful in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and found something hidden in it. Eventually, he removed a heart pendant. Pan eyed him awkwardly as he handed it to her.

"Look at this, please." He stated. Pan glanced down on the necklace and noticed that the front of it was stunning. A moment later she turned it around to reveal 'Trunks, I love you.' Her memory came back to a certain day in her life. shook her head vigorously and glimpsed over at Trunks. She couldn't understand why this man would have this…unless.

"How, how did you get this?" she inquired Trunks. 

"You gave it to me Pan." Trunks said and closed his eyes. Pan gasped and dropped the pendant on the ground. In the moment that it hit the ground, Aiden picked it up and handed it back to Pan.

"Dropped it, dropped it." He chanted and placed it in Pan's hand. Pan ignored the little boy's chants and grabbed Trunks in a strong hold. She resisted from sobbing into Trunks' orange shirt and began to rock herself back and forth in Trunks' grasp.

"I missed you." She said and grinned up at her long lost friend. Trunks glanced down on Pan and returned the grin to her. 

See, not exactly sad, not exactly happy, that's what I live for. begins to rock back in forth in a spinning chair. wee! Anyways…I think that this true ending fits the mood. You can make your predictions of what may happen, cause I think that two friends reuniting it quite sweet. 

Canadian – eh…me too…Begins to cry but they could have gotten together!

Yeah I know. But I didn't want it to be too cliché. Sorry if anyone is disappointed in the ending, but I'm not too fond of cliché endings where the guy gets the girl or the girl gets the guy and its really predictable and crap like that, but anyways! I'm too lazy to give out individual thankies so here is a big thanks to everyone!

THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY EVEN IF YOU ONLY READ ONE CHAPTER THANKS!!

Canadian – and pretty ladies out there earns a glare from authoress who aren't as pretty as the authoress. sweatdrop come stop by some other fan fics to see me! Woo!! Okay I'm out! Eh!

Have a happy mothers day all you mothers out there! Okay! I'm done and have a great day!


End file.
